Nā manaʻo noʻonoʻo (Mind games)
by Imaginationgirl91
Summary: Sam's mental health is put into question when she starts to have no recollection of the days events and starts blacking out throughout the day. Is she hiding something or is there foul play?
1. Chapter 1

Arms wrapped tightly around his sleeping wife a small yawn passed Steve's lips as he heard Rueben stirring on the baby monitor. Eyes fluttering open he looked down to Sam who hadn't even flinched hearing Reuben. She was still fast asleep. Gently moving away from Sam and out of the bed, Steve headed to Reuben's bedroom. He had been home from his stint in Japan for four months and he was still getting used to everything, mainly Reuben's early wake up calls. It has just gone quarter to six in the morning and Reuben was wide awake pacing in his cot before grinning seeing Steve and gestured for him to pick him up. Picking up his son he pressed a kiss to his head and tried to smooth down his bed hair. "Why so early lil man?" He asked him before he moved him onto his hip as he grabbed his empty bottle out of his cot and quietly headed downstairs, being careful not to disturb Sam, Alfie and Lily. Going into the kitchen he grabbed Rueben a bottle of milk and warmed it up slightly before going into the living room, popping the television on quietly before sitting down with Reuben, flicking the channel to one of the kiddie programs he liked to watch.  
Hearing footsteps coming down the stairs some time later, Steve looked up and smiled seeing Alfie and Lily making their way down. Looking to the clock he then looked to his children and smiled as they came and curled up on the sofa with him and Reuben. It was the weekend and since Steve's return he promised Sam that he wouldn't work weekends and it would be their time as a family, especially as the children were now getting older. Alfie had just celebrated his seventh birthday and he and Sam celebrated their seventh wedding anniversary. Time was going too fast for his liking.

"Daddy I'm hungry." Lily mumbled rubbing her eyes a little as she looked up to her father.

Looking down to his daughter, Steve thought for a minute. He wasn't sure how long Sam would be asleep for. "How about…we go to McDonald's for breakfast?"

"I don't want to get dressed yet." Alfie commented with a frown.

"Who said we had to get dressed?" Steve questioned with a smile. "We'll go in our pyjamas and we will go through the drive through."

"That be cool." He declared looking to his father.

Steve smiled and nodded. "Thought you might think so. Now. Can you go upstairs quietly and go get yours, Lily and Reuben's jackets? You can ride up front with me today."

"Yes!" Grinned Alfie as he jumped to his feet.

"Make sure you don't wake mommy though okay?"

"Why is mommy still sleeping?" Lily asked with a frown.

"I'm not sure baby girl. Maybe she's just very tired." He shrugged a little before he sat up a little and scooped up Reuben. "Let's change your diaper mister." He commented grabbing a clean diaper from the side and started to change Reuben looking briefly as Alfie came down with all the jackets. Sitting Reuben up he took the jackets off his oldest son before putting Reuben's on while Alfie independently put his one as did Lily. How did they grow up so fast? Getting to his feet he slipped on a pair of flip flops before he grabbed his truck keys and wallet from the side and slipped his wallet into his pocket before scooped up Reuben before he gestured for Alfie and Lily to follow him. Heading to the truck he opened up the front for Alfie to climb in before he then moved to the back and strapped Rueben into his car seat before helping Lily into her booster seat. Satisfied all his children were strapped in he then climbed into the driver's side as he then started up the engine and looked to Alfie. "What you feeling for breakfast then buddy?"

"Sausage and egg mcmuffin!" Alfie beamed with a grin to him.

"Ooo good shout buddy." Looking to his rear-view mirror he glanced to his daughter. "What about you missy? What would you like for breakfast?"

"Bacon and cheese!"

Steve couldn't help but laugh. "You are your mother's daughter."

Alfie looked to his father. "Mommy likes bacon and cheese?"

"Mommy loves bacon and cheese." Steve told him with a smile. "How about we get mommy something too? Be nice for her to wake up to something to eat."

Alfie nodded. "Yes. It'll make her super happy." He smiled and looked out the window. "I like it when you and mommy are home at the same time."

Steve smiled. "You do?"

"Yeah. Means we can have lots of fun altogether."

"Well I'm glad you do buddy. What would you like to do today when mommy gets out of bed?"

Alfie thought for a minute. "Can we go to the park? You can play with me and Lily while mommy reads a book and looks after Reuben while he sleeps."

Steve couldn't help but laugh a little. "That's a bit specific buddy."

"When you went to protect the angels Uncle Danno used to do it with us. But you're back now so we don't need Uncle Danno and you can play with us instead." Lily told him from the back.

Steve couldn't help but feel slightly guilty. Those times he had missed so much of their lives as well as not giving Danny enough credit for what he actually did for his family while he was gone. Looking to Alfie he smiled to him. "Well I do like the sound of that. Maybe once in a while we can ask Uncle Danno to pop along? That way he won't feel left out." He told him with a smile before he pulled through the drive through of McDonalds and ordered their food. Collecting the food from the next window Steve then headed back home. He could see the children were itching to tuck into their food but he told them they had to wait until they got home. Pulling up on the drive he got out of the truck and helped Alfie down before passing him the bag of food. "Hold that for me buddy while I get your brother and sister."

Taking the bag from his father Alfie strolled towards the front door. "It's okay daddy I can carry it. I'm super strong." He told him with a smile.

Steve smiled to him as he helped Lily down before scooping up Reuben and resting him on his hip as he grabbed the drinks from the front foot well and locked the truck up before heading to the door. Popping Reuben down onto his feet he unlocked the front door and pushed it open, making sure all three walked in before following them inside. Quietly shutting the door behind him he popped the drinks on the coffee table. "Okay Alfie you go and grab your plates." He told him before grabbing a large cloth that they used for the children to have picnics on the floor and laid it out nicely, smiling as Lily plonked herself in her usual spot in the corner opposite the television. As Alfie came back in and sat next to her, putting her plate in front of her Steve smiled as he grabbed the bag Alfie left on the coffee table and grabbed their food. "Alfie, one sausage and egg mcmuffin with a hash brown and Lily one bacon and egg mcmuffin with a hash brown. Your hot chocolates are a bit too hot so wait for them to cool." He told them before he then sat down on the sofa, bringing Reuben up with him as he sat him next to him and grabbed Reuben's pancakes, breaking some off before passing it to his son before grabbing his own breakfast wrap. He had bought Sam a breakfast wrap as well and was a bit concerned she hadn't woken up yet. It wasn't like her to sleep in this late but at the same time he didn't want to disturb her if she was tired. Taking a bite out of his breakfast wrap he passed Reuben some more pancake before he looked up hearing Sam coming down the stairs. "Hey you're awake…"

Sam smiled a little as she moved and sat down on the sofa, rubbing her one eye a little. "Didn't even hear you get out of bed…"

"Or leave the house…" He commented as he offered Sam her breakfast wrap.

Taking the wrap she frowned a little. "You've been out?"

"Only McDonalds. Lily was hungry and I didn't want to cook." He gestured to their three quiet children. "A massive success as you can see."

Sam smiled a little. "Always is."

Steve frowned as he looked to her. "You okay? Not like you to sleep in so late…"

Sam looked to him and shrugged a little. "I'm alright…just feel a bit drained. Maybe I'm coming down with something, I dunno." She mumbled as she relaxed back against the sofa and opened her breakfast wrap and took a bite out of it, although she wasn't really that hungry.

"You are looking a bit pale." He gently moved Reuben to the other side of him as he shuffled into the middle of the sofa more, he gently pulled Sam to him and kissed her head, holding her close as she curled into him. "How about I take the kids out for the day?" He suggested looking down to her. "You just laze on the sofa and rest. They want to go to the park so I'll get Danny to come with me."

Sam looked up to him. "Are you sure?"

Steve nodded. "Of course. You just rest and get better." He told her with a smile as he pressed another kiss to her head.

Happily curling into her husband, Sam offered him her breakfast wrap. "Sorry babe, I'm not that hungry."

Taking the wrap he smiled down to her. "Don't worry about it. I'm sure Reuben will help me finish it off." He told her with a smile as he took the hash brown out and took a bite out of it before passing the rest to Reuben who happily took it and ate away. Was safe to say Reuben loved his food!

Finishing off her food, Lily then looked over to her mother and got to her feet and happily moved over to her and sat next to her, moving her arms around her as she snuggled into her. "You okay mommy?"

Moving her arm around her daughter, Sam smiled down to her. "I'm okay baby girl." She promised to her as she held her close to her. She didn't want the children seeing her like this.

Alfie moved and sat down next to his sister. "Are we still going to the park?" He asked looking between his parents.

Steve looked to Alfie. "We will buddy. We will ask Uncle Danny to come with us? Mommy needs to stay here and get some rest cause she's not feeling too good."

"I'll make you a daisy chain." Lily told her with a smile.

"That would be amazing." Sam told her with a smile as she softly ran her fingers through her daughter's blonde hair. "Shall we go and get you guys dressed?" She asked looking down to Lily and Alfie before looking to Reuben and laughing slightly and looked to Steve. "I'll leave you to sort out mister there." She mused as she got to her feet. "Come on you two." She told them as she headed to the stairs, Alfie and Lily following behind her.

Steve looked down to Rueben who was looking rather sticky. Chuckling he grabbed the packet of wet wipes from the side and started to clean the toddlers hands.

Heading upstairs, Sam went into Lily's bedroom first. "What would you like to wear today baby girl?" She asked looking to her.

Following her mother into her bedroom Lily thought for a minute. "My pink butterfly top!" She beamed as she jumped onto her bed.

Nodding Sam grabbed the top and the rest of Lily's clothes before popping them onto her bed. "Okay you get dressed while I check on Alfie." She told her as she then headed into Alfie's room, leaning on his door. "How you getting on buddy?"

""I can't find my avengers top." He commented with a frown.

Stepping inside his room more she frowned a little. "Well it should be here." She told him before she went over to his draws and began to dig through it. "Here we go." She mused as she pulled the top in question out and handed it to her eldest.

"Thanks mom!" He beamed taking the top from her.

Sam smiled and kissed his head before she went back to check on Lily. "All done princess?"

Lily smiled and nodded to her mother as she grabbed her daps and popped them on.

Sam smiled to her before she then frowned a little hearing Reuben giggling hysterically from the bathroom. "I'll be back in a sec to do your hair." She told her with a smile before she then headed into her bedroom then the en suite where Reuben was happily splashing in the bath, soaking his father in the process. "Having fun?" Laughed Sam as she looked to the two.

Wiping his wet face with a towel, Steve looked back to his wife. "Clearly soaking me is hilarious."

"So I see." She smiled to him. "I'll go get some clothes for him." She told him as she headed down to Reuben's room. Grabbing a diaper and some clothes she headed back to her and Steve's room. "His stuff is on the bed." She called to Steve before she went back to Lily's room and grabbed her hair brush from the side. "Come on then missy. Ponytail or braid today?" She asked sitting on her daughter's bed.

"Ponytail." Beamed Lily as she moved onto her mother's lap.

Sam smiled as she happily done her daughters hair. Kissing her head she smiled. "There we are princess."

Jumping down Lily smiled to her mother before she ran into her brother's bedroom.

Getting to her feet Sam smiled as she headed into her bedroom, smiling as she watched Steve getting Rueben ready. Heading over to the bed, she sat herself down, rubbing her eyes a little suddenly feeling exhausted.

Looking to Sam he frowned a little. "You sure you're going to be okay on your own?" He asked as he finished putting on Reuben's socks before scooping him up and sitting down on the bed next to Sam.

Sam looked to him and nodded. "Of course. I'm going to sit on the sofa with a nice cup of tea and possibly have a snooze." She told him, smiling as Reuben moved over to her, moving her arm around him she kissed his head and smoothed his hair down before looking to Steve. "Have you text Danny?"

Steve listened to her and nodded. "As long as you're sure. Promise if you're not feeling better Monday you'll go see a doctor?" He nodded. "Yeah, he's going to meet us at the park, he has Charlie today." He told as he got changed himself before moving to sat back down next to his wife once more.

Sam nodded a little, kissing Reuben's head once more before she looked to the door as Alfie and Lily came in.

"We're ready." Alfie beamed with a smile.

"Awesome buddy." Steve mused with a smile as he got up; stealing a kiss off his wife he then scooped up Reuben before looking to Alfie and Lily. "Come give mommy a cuddle and kiss."

Running over, both Alfie and Lily hugged their mother tightly.

Sam smiled as she hugged her children, kissing each of their heads she smiled down to them. "Make sure you're good." She told them with a smile.

"We will!" Alfie promised with a grin before they followed Steve out of the bedroom.

Watching them go Sam smiled to herself before she let a yawn pass her lips as she got to her feet and headed to the bathroom to get washed and dressed into some fresh pyjamas. She just wanted to relax. She hated feeling so crappy. Once she was changed she headed downstairs, doing a quick tidy up before she then went into the kitchen to make herself a cup of tea. Popping the kettle on she grabbed a mug off the side before heading over to the fridge to get the milk before going back to her mug. It wasn't like Sam to get sick, but when she was poorly she was really poorly. As the kettle boiled she went to grab the kettle before her eyes widened feeling someone put something over her nose and mouth as she quickly lost consciousness, not even having the energy to fight back. Everything just went black.


	2. Chapter 2

"You sure she's not pregnant again?" Danny asked Steve as he looked to him as they watched their children play in the park while Reuben slept in his pushchair beside them, both males happily sat under a tree.

Steve shook his head and looked to him. "She's not pregnant again." He told him. "We're careful. We are in no hurry for another baby." He shrugged a little and looked to Reuben before looking Danny once more. "Like I said when I text you. She's just not feeling great today."

Danny looked to him and raised an eyebrow. "Sam is never ill. Okay when she is ill she gets it bad…but still. She never has 'I'm not feeling great' days."

Steve looked to him. "Will you stop being so suspicious. She's not well. She's resting. Accept it. Get over it." He told him before he then looked to Reuben who was sleeping soundly in his pushchair while Alfie and Lily were happily playing with Charlie on the slide.

"I'm not being suspicious." Danny simply told him as he grabbed a bottle of water and took a sip. "Just showing some curiosity for my baby sister."

"Well your curiosity always sounds like suspicion. Remember the last time you got suspicious of her? That did not end well my friend. She nearly disowned you there and then."

"I know but I know my sister Steve…"

"No…" Steve cut in looking to him. "You know the old Sam…though I'm sure that Sam never existed." He shrugged. "Did you ever get suspicious of her when I was gone?" He asked looking to him.

Danny sighed. "No…"

"Then surly…you know by now…that there is nothing to be suspicious about…me and Sam have a very honest relationship and we hide nothing from each other. I love her and she loves me. That's all that matters. Neither of us would ever put what we have in jeopardy, especially Sam." He told him before he looked over to Reuben as he started to stir in his pushchair. Unstrapping the toddler he bought him down onto his lap, glancing over to the other children before he then smiled down to Reuben as he happily snuggled into him.

Danny nodded a little. "I know I just can't help it sometimes knowing what she was like in the past. She's been hard work in her younger days." He told him before he then smiled down to Reuben before he frowned a little remembering something he had said earlier. "Wait a minute…what do you mean you're not in a hurry for another baby? You guys want more? Is three not enough?" He asked looking to him in slight disbelief.

"Younger days being the main word there Danny." Steve told him before he then looked to him and sighed a little. "I don't know…maybe…we've always said we'd love a big family and after missing out on so much with Reuben…I dunno…I wanna change that with the next one. Make sure I am there." He mumbled looking down to Reuben.

Danny sighed a little as he looked to him. "But none of that was your fault, Steve…all you can do is make it up to him now…he adores you Steve. He's not going to know that you weren't there…you missed fourteen months of his actual life…he's not going to know that. He won't remember that you weren't there. He loves you now." He looked to Reuben and then to Steve once more. "Have you told Sam how you've felt?" He asked looking to him.

Steve sighed and shook his head. "No…I just feel so guilty sometimes…I know it was something out of my control, but it still doesn't make me feel less guilty." He looked to Danny. "And I've never really given you enough credit for what you did for them. Alfie and Lily said about how you'd come to the park to play with them…"

Danny looked to him. "You'd do the same if it was roles reversed. And you have nothing to feel guilty about okay."

"I know but I feel guilty about missing on time with them but then feel guilty when I don't come to work…"

"You don't have to feel guilty with work Steve. There have been a lot of changes recently since you've been back. I know Kono and Chin leaving is a bit of a blow but Tani is great and so is Junior….and hey your new four legged friend seems to be a hit with the kids…"

"You got that right…I didn't expect them to go so soon but I guess it's opportunities that they couldn't turn down but Tani and Junior are great, Junior will be a great asset when he finishes the academy." He smiled a little before nodding and chuckling slightly. "Yeah the kids love the dog; they can't wait for Tani to bring him back."

Danny frowned and looked to him. "Tani has him?"

"They needed him last night for a case, told her to bring him back sometime today."

Danny nodded a little before he then looked over to the children who were happily to just play and have fun.

Steve looked to Danny. "How's Melissa?"

"She's good." Danny told him with a smile. "Maybe when Sam's feeling better you two can come around?"

Steve chuckled slightly. "And what do you suppose we do with our children?"

Danny thought for a minute. "Okay…when Grace and Charlie are at Rachel's me and Melissa will come over and we'll order takeout, or you can feel free to cook…"

Steve laughed and nodded a little. "That be nice…I know Sam hasn't exactly been the most sociable since I've come back."

"No she hasn't but I know she's been looking after you…well fattening you up."

Steve chuckled. "Yeah, though lately she hasn't had to try. Done nothing but eat crap lately. Not the best example for the kids."

"We all have our moments." Danny told him with a soft smile. "You can get back on track Steve. Stop beating yourself up about the past, talk to your wife and get back on to track." He offered a little smile to him. "You said it yourself, you and Sam have a honest relationship…it's time to start being honest with her."

Steve gave a nod before he then looked up as Alfie, Lily and Charlie came over to them. "You guys okay?" He asked with a smile.

Alfie nodded. "I'm hungry."

"Me too." Lily told him as she moved and sat between her father and uncle.

"You hungry too big man?" Danny asked looking to Charlie.

Charlie nodded as he moved and plonked himself down. "And tired."

Steve looked to his watch before looking to his children. "How about we head home then? See what we can have for dinner? Maybe mommy is feeling better."

Lily nodded to her father. "I need to go to the flower shop."

Steve frowned. "What for?"

"There aren't any daisies for me to make mommy a daisy chain so need to buy her flowers instead." She declared to him.

Danny looked to him. "It's quite scary how much like you she is, but at the same time she's just like Sam."

Steve nodded as he looked to his brother in law. "You have no idea…" Kissing Reuben's head he then popped him back into his pushchair before getting to his feet and brushed himself off before looking to Danny. "You guys wanna come back to ours for food?"

Danny nodded getting to his feet. "Sure. I like nothing better than watching you sweat over a stove." He mused looking to him.

Steve rolled his eyes and looked to his brother in law. "You're such an ass."

"Ommm you said a bad word." Alfie gasped looking to his father. "Mommy says we shouldn't use bad words because they aren't very nice."

Steve glared at Danny before he then looked to Alfie. "Mommy is right. Uncle Danny wound daddy up." He told him ruffling his hair. "Don't mention it to mommy." He chuckled slightly before he then grabbed the pushchair and started to push Reuben out of the park, Alfie and Lily following beside him.

Following Steve out of the park, Danny headed to his car. "I'll meet you back at the house." He told him as he opened the door for Charlie to get in.

Steve nodded to him before he then opened up the truck for the children, watching as Alfie got into the front. Helping Lily up, Steve then picked Reuben up out of his pushchair and pipped him into his car seat and strapped him in, strapping Lily in he then closed the door and folded the pushchair down and popped it into the back of his truck before climbing into the driver's side and looking to his eldest. "You all set buddy?"

Alfie nodded. "Yep."

"Don't forget we need to buy flowers for mommy." Lily told him looking to him.

Steve nodded to her. "Don't worry Lily I won't forget." He told her with a smile as he started the engine up and drove to the flower shop. They had such a lovely morning and now he was looking forward to spending the afternoon with Sam and the kids, hoping that Sam was feeling much better after some peace and quiet all morning. Nice spot of lunch with Danny and the children and then hopefully the kids would be in bed early and he could spend some quality time with Sam. They didn't get a lot of time to themselves some days, not that he would ever change having the kids but at times he did miss having his alone time with Sam. He was looking forward to spending more time with Sam now that he didn't work weekends. Life was going to get back on track for him.


	3. Chapter 3

"Sammy…Sammy…wake up…"

Eyes fluttering open, a frown formed on Sam's features as she heard her name being called. Called by a voice she had not heard in a very long time. Mainly because that voice no longer existed. She could feel that she was on something soft, looking down slightly she saw that she was on her sofa. Everything felt like such a blur right now. One minute she was making a cup of tea and then the next…nothing. Blank. She was waking up on the sofa. Another frown forming she moved her hand up to rub her eyes, before looking up to the voice calling her name. Surly this was her mind playing tricks on her? It had to be. There was no explanation for the figure standing in front of her. "Matty?" She questioned before she attempted to sit up, a frowning forming as she couldn't. She had no upper body strength. "You're not here…" She mumbled as she flopped back on the sofa. She felt even worse than this morning. She felt like crap. "I must be dreaming…" She had to be right? How else could she be seeing her dead brother?

Bending down in front of his sister, Matt smiled down to her. "Oh I'm here little sis." He mused looking to her. "You just won't remember seeing me."

Sam frowned as she tried to sit up again but soon flopped back once more, giving up on trying. "What are you talking about? Why can't I move?"

"Slight sedation. Don't worry you'll be fine." He commented before he then sat on the coffee table in front of his sister and looked to her. "Must say sis…you've surprised me. Never pegged you for the settling down type. Yet here you are, married with three kiddies. Though with Danny's best friend? Very Sam of you I must say." He commented with a smirk.

Sam looked to her brother. She was in disbelief right now. "How are you here?" She asked looking to him. "You're supposed to be dead…Danny said…"

"Oh yes. Darling Danny." He cut in looking to his sister. "He presumed I was dead after going to Columbia. He never done a DNA test to confirm that body in barrel was me…I've been in hiding ever since."

"Why come out now?" Sam asked looking to him.

"Well when you're in hiding for so long you can get a bit bored. And well your mind will be easier to manipulate than Danny's."

"Why would you want to do that to me? I'm you're sister."

Matt sighed. "It's not in a nasty way sis. It's just…you know what Danny is like. I want to be in contact with my family but…just not Danny."

"Why not?"

"Mainly because he'll arrest me? I'll be a wanted man again. I just want to see you. Talk. Catch up. I just can't risk you running back to Danny or the hubby so this little reunion will just be something I remember."

Sam looked to him. She knew her brother and she knew right now he was currently full of it. There was no way he just wanted to see her again. He was up to something. Matt was always up to something.

Matt looked to her. "I know you don't believe me."

"Do you blame me?" Sam asked looking to him. "I know your history Matt. Nothing but dodgy, ever since we were kids and now you tell me you pretty much faked your own death…have you any idea what that has done to our family? To mom and dad?"

"Your history wasn't great either Sammy." He shrugged. "Mom and dad are better without me."

"At least I was never involved with drugs." She scoffed. "Yeah, you keep thinking that."

Matt laughed as he looked to her. "Is that what you tell yourself? I know all about your younger days with that Gemma. Danny saved your ass one too many times."

"Just because I used to party doesn't mean I turned to drugs. I've never used drugs. You laundered money for one of the biggest drug cartels…Danny killed the head of that cartel and his entire hang when he thought he killed you."

"One last person I have to worry about." Matt told her with a shrug. "Marco was always so very greedy."

"You stole his money."

"Not like he needed it."

Sam looked to him in disbelief. "Same old Matty. Self-absorbed and only looking out for himself. Don't care who gets caught in the cross fire."

"Oh cry me a river Sam." He looked to her. "Don't act like you are any different. You used to be like me remember? All you cared about was partying and boys."

"Yeah difference being I grew up!" Sam shouted looking to him. She could feel the sedation starting to ware off and she was feeling more alert and felt able to move a bit more.

"You grew up? How grown up of you is that you had a relationship with Steve behind Danny's back for so long? How grown up of you is it that of all the people in the world you get with Danny's best friend. That doesn't seem so grown up to me Sam. To me it seems like little Sammy is still in there and always playing games with Danny."

Sam looked to him. "If I didn't know any better Matthew, seems like you're jealous."

Matt scoffed as he looked to her. "Jealous of what exactly Samantha?"

"Of me and Danny." She looked to him. "It was always supposed to me and you who were close. This isn't about me and Steve and how we got together. This is about me and Danny and how you hate how close we are now because we never were. It was always me and you and it's killing you. I can see it." She tilted her head. "Tell me I'm wrong."

Matt looked to her. "You're wrong."

Sam moved and sat up. "You are wrong."

Matt looked to her, noticing the sedation was wearing off. "Maybe so. Maybe our next encounter will be a lot more pleasant." He commented before he quickly grabbed her, pulling a needle from his pocket and jabbing Sam straight in the arm.

"No!" Sam cried before she suddenly felt very light headed, almost instantly going unconscious, her body going limp.

"Well that went well." Came a woman's voice as she appeared in the doorway and looked to Matt who was laying his unconscious sister back down.

"Zip it Polly." Matt commented before he then sighed and got to his feet. "Forgot how stubborn she could be at times." He rested his hands on his hips as he looked down to his sleeping sister. "Danny's influenced her more than I expected over the years. This may be tougher than I thought."

"We need her on our side."

"And she will be." Matt commented.

"How? From what I heard she doesn't trust you as far as she could throw you."

"We'll soon change that." Matt commented before he looked to Polly. "Pass me the bag." He told her.

Polly sighed passing him a small bag. "You don't even know if this is going to work. She could wake up and remember…"

"She won't." Matt told her as he bent down in front of his sister and opened up the bag and pulled out some vials and started filling up the needle once more. "This is pure Ambien. Used in sleeping pills. Biggest side effect is memory loss. She'll wake up and she won't even know what day it is."

"Long term problems?"

Matt shook his head. "We won't be doing this regular enough for it to become a problem."

"I hope you're right. Last thing we need to happen is for her to end up dead because you've fucked up."

"I won't." Hissed Matt as he injected Sam once more before digging through the bag once more and pulled out a separate needle and rested Sam's arm out straight. "First thing we have to do is to turn Danny against her."

Polly looked to the needle. "What is that?"

"It's harmless. But Danny will think its heroin. Cop instincts will instantly kick in with him."

"You're going to turn your sister into a druggy?"

"No. She'll be fine. I just want Danny to believe its heroin. We'll have to keep an eye out in case Danny wants it tested. We'll have to intervene if he does but by looking at he should think its drugs."

"And what about the husband? He'll be our biggest problem." Polly commented looking to him, folding her arms across her chest.

"We'll take care of him. This is the first step. They both need to start doubting her. They'll put the children first, especially if they think she's using."

"This is some crazy fucked up shit…even for you."

"I know." Matt commented as he gently put the needle in the inside of Sam's arm. "But it's what we got to do." He told her before he left the needle in Sam's arm and got to his feet. Did he want to be doing this to her? No, but right now he felt like this was the only option for him right now. He needed Sam on his side and he knew with Danny and Steve in the picture it would not be happening. He needed Sam. Looking to his sister briefly he then gathered everything up, making sure there was no evidence of him or Polly being there before the two of them quietly headed out before someone spotted them. They had to be discreet as possible. There was no room for errors and they couldn't risk anyone seeing them. They needed to stay hidden.


	4. Chapter 4

Pulling up outside the McGarrett household, Danny climbed out his Camaro, Charlie shortly following behind him as he headed up the porch. Giving the door a gentle knock in case Sam was awake he opened the door, his eyes widening as he saw his sister on the couch, needle sticking out of her arm. "What the…" He began before looking to Charlie. "Wait here a minute bud." He told him before he moved over to Sam. Gently taking the needle out of her arm he moved it into his pocket before he moved his hand to her forehead. She was boiling. Looking around where she was, making sure that there was nothing else around he scooped her up before he looked to Charlie. "Come in buddy and shut the door."

"Is Aunt Sammy okay?" Charlie asked cautiously stepping inside and closing the door behind him.

"She's okay buddy she's just really poorly. I'm going to take her up to bed." He told him with a soft smile before he then headed quickly upstairs, going straight into the bathroom as he placed his sister gently down in the bathtub before turning the shower on and turning it to cold, watching as the cold water poured over his unconscious sister. "What the hell have you been doing?" He hissed with a shake of his head as he gently bent down and tapped Sam's face. "Wake up Sam." He called, still gently tapping her face.

"Mommy is going to love these flowers Lily." Steve commented as they entered the McGarrett household. Spotting Charlie and no Danny he frowned a little. "Everything okay buddy?" He asked, popping Reuben down on his feet as he shut the door behind them. "Where's your dad?"

"He took Aunt Sammy up to bed. She was sleeping when we got here. She didn't look very well at all." He explained to him.

"Steve is that you?" Danny called from upstairs.

"Uh yeah?" Steve answered with a frown. "Everything okay?"

Appearing on the landing, Danny looked down to him. "I need you to come upstairs."

"Can I give mommy her flowers?" Lily asked looking to her father.

Danny looked to Steve and shook his head discreetly.

Steve looked to Danny before he looked down to Lily and smiled. "Give them to her later princess, why don't you draw her a nice picture to go with them?" He suggested to her.

"But Reuben will try and eat my crayons…"

Scooping Reuben up, Steve headed over to the small play pen and popped his youngest in and gave him a few toys before looking to his daughter. "Now he won't." He told her. "Do her a picture. It'll make her feel better I'm sure." He told her before looking to Alfie. "Watch them for me big man? I'll be back down now." He told him with a smile.

Alfie looked to him and nodded as he plonked himself down next to Charlie on the sofa. "Okay dad."

Steve smiled to them before he headed upstairs. He didn't like where this was going. "What's going on?" He whispered to him before frowning as he heard running water. "Sam in the shower?"

Danny looked to him and thought for a minute. "Technically…yes." He sighed. "Follow me. You're not going to like this." He told him before he headed into the bathroom.

Following Danny into the bathroom he then frowned seeing Sam in the shower. She was out of it. "What the…" he began before he moved over to his wife. "Sam…" He called to her.

"I've tried that. She's not waking up."

Checking Sam's pulse and double checking she was breathing properly he then looked to Danny. "Why did you put her in the shower?"

Moving his hand into his pocket he pulled out the needle. "Because I found this in her arm." He told him. "I come in and she's completely out on the sofa, this in plain sight in her arm…"

Steve frowned. "Sam doesn't do drugs Danny…you know that."

"I do know that but this says differently…why else would she be completely out of it? She was boiling, I needed to cool her down."

"You think she overdosed?"

"I don't know but when I come in and find a needle sticking out of her arm…" He trailed off before he looked down to the bath as Sam started to come around.

"Sam…" Steve sighed as he bent down in front of the bath and looked to his wife.

Frowning, Sam looked to her husband. "Why am I in the shower?"

Steve sighed as he got up and turned the shower off and grabbed her a dry towel.

"Why did I come here and find you passed out with a needle in your arm?" Danny asked looking to her.

Sam frowned as she got to her feet and looked to her brother. "What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about I just found you passed out on the couch with this hanging out of your arm." He snapped as he showed her the needle. "What happened Sam? Injected a bit too much? Thought you'd have a quick hit while Steve was out with the kids?"

"Danny…" Steve scolded as he helped his wife out of the bath and moved the towel around her.

"I don't do drugs Danny. I never have. Never would…"

"Then why was this in your arm?"

Sam looked to him. She couldn't answer him. She didn't know what to say. She couldn't remember. Nothing made sense.

"How long have you been using?" Steve asked softly. He didn't want to come across as judgemental but the evidence was there.

Sam shot him a look. "I'm not using." She told him taking the towel off him as she wrapped it around herself and headed into the bedroom. "You've got it wrong." She simply told them.

Following his sister he looked to her. "I haven't got it wrong Sam. That's how I found you. I put you in the shower because you were boiling and I was scared you overdosed…"

"You're wrong!" She snapped looking to him. "You would love nothing more than for me to fuck up but guess what Danny you are wrong. I am not using. I didn't overdose. Don't treat me like a criminal in my own home."

Seeing how defensive she got, Danny looked to her before he looked to Steve. He could see how worried he was right now. Looking to his sister he sighed. "Sam…"

"No." She cut in looking to him. "Just get out." She told him as she grabbed some dry clothes, heading back into the bathroom and slamming the door behind her. She wasn't a drug user. She'd never use drugs; especially not now she was a mother.

Running his fingers through his hair, Steve sighed as he looked down to Danny. "Let's give her some space." He told him as he headed out of the bedroom and back downstairs to the children. Alfie was happily playing on the games console with Charlie, Lily was happily drawing a picture and Reuben was starting to get fussy in his pen. Going over to Reuben he picked up, gently rubbing his back as he cuddled into him.

Following Steve down, Danny then gestured for him to follow him into the kitchen. Leaning against the counter he waited for Steve to come in before he sighed a little. "Steve…"

"Not here Danny…" Steve whispered as he looked to him. "Not around the kids." He mumbled as he gently rocked Reuben.

"Steve you need to nip this in the bud right now because of the kids." He whispered to him firmly. "There's no denying what I saw. And I'm pretty sure Charlie saw it as well." He told him pulling out the needle once more. "This was in her arm. There will be a mark on the inside of her arm. She can't deny it."

"No but you treating her like a criminal isn't going to make it better Danny. She clearly needs to admit it to herself before she even thinks about admitting it to us."

"So you're happy for her to be using drugs in this house? Around your kids?"

"No I'm not happy about it Danny but I'm also not going to alienate my wife when clearly this is a cry for help." He sighed and looked to her. "I know she's your sister…but she's my wife and it's my job to get her through this. I will get her through this. Like I always do." He told him. He didn't want to come across as nasty but at the same time he knew what Danny was like and he knew Sam didn't need him constantly on her back. Looking down to a now sleeping Reuben he looked to Danny. "I'm going to go put him down and go talk to her." He gestured to the freezer with his head. "There should be some chicken nuggets and fries in there that you can just chuck in the oven for the kids. You stay down here with them while I talk to her." He told him firmly before he held Reuben close to him as he headed back into the living room. "Uncle Danno's going to make you some food." He told Alfie and Lily before he headed upstairs, heading into Reuben's bedroom he gently laid him down in his crib before moving a small blanket over him, pressing a soft kiss to his head before he turned on the baby monitor before quietly leaving his room, leaving the door slightly ajar before he headed down to his own bedroom where a freshly dressed Sam was just sat on the bed in pair of shorts and a vest, her wet hair tied up in a messy bun. She looked so lost. This morning she had been poorly and then she was found with a needle in her arm? None of this made sense to him. Going over to her, he gently sat himself down next to her.

"I'm not using." She whispered, keeping her eyes ahead of her. She knew what was going through his head. Knew what was going through her brother's head.

Steve sighed a little as he looked down to her. "Sam…if you're not using then how do you explain Danny finding that needle in your arm?"

"I don't know." She mumbled as she rubbed her forehead a little. "I know I'm not a drug user. Why would I do drugs? And if I did, you seriously think I would do it here? With the kids?" She shook her head. "I'm not using." She repeated once more.

"What did you do when I left with the kids this morning?" Steve asked looking to her.

"I went downstairs and made a cup of tea…"

"And then?"

Sam stayed silent as she tried to recap the day's events. "I..I don't know." She whispered with a frown. "I can't remember…" She mumbled with a frown.

"You don't remember?" Steve asked looking to her.

Sam sighed. "No." She mumbled before she looked to him. "I know what's going through both yours and Danny's head right now…but Steve I promise you I am not using. I wouldn't do that to you and I wouldn't do that to the kids. I don't know how to explain the needle in my arm…" She looked down to the small puncture mark on the inside of her arm. "I know in my gut I'm not…" She looked to her husband. "Please believe me…"

Steve looked to his wife. "How can I believe you Sam when the evidence is right there?" He asked pointing to her arm. "I'm a cop Sam…you know how it looks…"

Sam clenched her jaw as she looked to her husband before getting to her feet. "Yeah I know how it looks. I was part of your team for a while to remember? You should believe me because I am your wife and you know me. But then again once Danny's got it into your head that I'm a druggie it's hard to get out." She shook her head grabbing her jacket and slipped her shoes on.

Steve sighed before looking to her. "Where are you going?"

"Out." She simply replied as she left the bedroom and headed downstairs and straight out the front door. She was furious right now. She knew how it looked, but surly Steve should believe her? He knows she wouldn't do drugs, especially in the family home. She felt betrayed. Alone. This couldn't be happening. She wasn't using.

A sigh passing his lips Steve ran his hands over his face before he got up from the bed and headed downstairs.

"Where's mommy gone?" Lily asked looking to her father.

Steve looked to Lily and smiled a little. "She'll be back soon." He promised to her before he headed into the kitchen, flicking the switch to turn the baby monitor on to hear Reuben.

"I take it the talk didn't go down well." Danny commented as he dished up the food for the children.

"You could say that. She left." He sighed and looked to him. "She's adamant that she's not using."

"She's in denial. Very Sam thing to do."

"She can't remember most of the day."

"Neither would you if you were off your face on drugs."

Steve sighed a little as he went into his own little world. None of this was making sense right him. Not to him. Sam wasn't into drugs. She wasn't. It wasn't her, but right now he couldn't think of a logical explanation for it all. Danny found her like that. How else would it be explained? There wasn't no other explanation. He needed her to come home. They needed to sort this out. It wasn't something they could just ignore.


	5. Chapter 5

Arm wrapped tightly around herself, Sam let a sigh pass her lips as she sat on beach, staring aimlessly out to the ocean, watching as the tide went in and out. Nothing made sense to her. She didn't understand how that needle got in her arm. She had no recollection of the day's events. All she could remember was this morning. After that…nothing. Rubbing her forehead a little she kept her arms tightly around herself, going off into her own little world.

When Sam didn't return, Steve went out to look for her. Danny stayed back at the house with the children and kept an eye on them. It was getting late as he needed Sam to come home. He searched everywhere for her when he had eventually found her sat on the beach. Moving down onto the beach he then sat himself down next to her, looking to her he frowned slightly as he saw she was in her own little world. "Sam…" He called but she didn't react. "Sam…" He called once more as he touched her arm.

Sam nearly jumped out of her skin feeling someone touch her arm. Looking to Steve blankly she looked ahead of herself once more. "What do you want?"

Seeing how she reacted he frowned slightly before sighing. "I want my wife to come home." He looked to her. "What's going on Sam? It was like you were in your own little world then…I called you twice and it was like you didn't even hear me…"

"I didn't." She admitted looking to him before she looked back to the ocean. "I need to think." She mumbled with a sigh.

"Think about what?" He asked looking to her.

"About how I've missed pretty much the whole of the day and ended up with a needle in my arm…" She told him looking to him. "Think what you want Steve, I know that I am not using."

Steve looked to her. "I know you wouldn't…" He moved his arm around her and pulled her to him. "We'll figure this out together Sam."

"Someone must have been in the house." She told him. "That's the only explanation for it." She looked ahead of herself once more before sighing. "I don't know why I can't remember. I'm missing the whole day…"

Steve looked to her. "Then let's leave it for tomorrow…" He sighed. "You woke up and you weren't feeling well…let's see how you're feeling in the morning. Maybe something will come back to you after a good night's sleep?"

"I've been asleep all day." Sam countered looking to her before she shook her head and got to her feet.

Getting to his own feet he looked to her. "Sam. You look awful…"

"Gee thanks…"

He sighed. "You know what I mean. The more you think about this then the more you're going to get wound up and you'll give yourself a headache…" He cupped his face and looked down to her. "We'll get to the bottom of this I promise…"

Sam looked up to him and sighed a little before nodding a little.

"And Monday…go to the doctor's please…" He begged looking to her. "Maybe they can find a medical reason for why you're not remembering much."

Sam nodded a little to him. "Okay." She mumbled looking to him. "I would never do that to you Steve…not you or the kids…"

"I know." He whispered down to her as he pressed his lips to her forehead before lightly pressing his forehead to hers. "I knew from the moment Danny said something that something wasn't right." He looked to her. "I know you. And I know you wouldn't do it. It's just so hard to ignore when the evidence is right there."

"I know, I know." She replied looking to him, her eyes filling with water. "I know how it looks, I really do, but you have my word Steve I wouldn't do drugs. I wouldn't put our family at risk…"

Quickly wiping a tear that slid down her cheek he looked to her. "I know." He told her before he sighed and pulled her to him and held her close to him as he rested his head down on hers. "We'll get to the bottom of this I promise."

"And what about Danny?" She asked looking to him. "He's not going to let this go and you know it. He's convinced I'm a druggie."

"We'll prove him wrong." Kissing her head once more he looked down to her. "Now come on. It's getting cold, you're not well in the first place and you have three children at home who are itching to see you. Lily in particular."

Sam nodded to him. "Okay." She mumbled before rubbing her forehead a little. "It's so frustrating."

"I know." He whispered moving his arm around her waist and held her close as they began to walk back to the house. "We will get to the bottom of this." He promised her once more before they headed back to the house. Going in he frowned a little as he saw Danny trying to sooth a crying Reuben. Looking to his watch he looked to Danny. "I've been gone half hour…"

"He woke up and he's been crying ever since…" Danny told him with a sigh.

"He's been suffering with constipation the last few days." Sam told him as she stepped forward to take Reuben. As Danny wouldn't hand him over Sam glared at him. "Give me my son."

Danny looked to Steve before sighing and handing Reuben to Sam.

Taking her son she kissed his head before looking to her brother. "If all you are going to do is stand there and treat me like a criminal in my own home then you are not welcome here." She told him firmly. "I don't care what evidence you have Danny. I'm not using. Steve believes me yet once again you are the one who thinks I do nothing but lie." She shook her head and looked to him. "We are supposed to be family."

Danny sighed as he looked to her. "It's hard to ignore the evidence Sam…see it from our point of view."

She looked to him. "Your point of view." She corrected him. "Steve knows I'm not using. He knows me. Yet it's you doubting me time and time again." She shook her head and sighed as she looked to Reuben as he continued to get upset. Heading into the kitchen she grabbed a bottle of orange juice and Reuben's cup. Resting him on her hip she poured some juice into his bottle before she put on the lid and passed it to Reuben. She hated seeing him like this. "Looks like it's me and you heading to the doctor's little man."

Watching his sister go, Danny looked to Steve. "We seriously supposed to ignore this?" He whispered to him.

"No." Steve commented looking to him. "But she's right Danny. I do believe her. I know she wouldn't do drugs. Someone is messing with her. Got into the house and did that to her."

"Or?"

"Or what?" Steve asked with a frown.

"You have an or face…"

Steve sighed. "She's been forgetting things…she was completely out of it when I found her, but not drugs…like there's something wrong…mentally."

"Like she's ill?"

Steve gave a slight nod. "Yeah…I mean something isn't right with her."

Danny glanced towards the kitchen before he then looked to Steve once more. "Then we need…"

"No." Steve cut in looking to him. "Me and Sam will sort this. You getting involved will do nothing but stress her out and clearly she doesn't need to be stressed out right now. Just leave it to me."

Danny looked to him before he sighed and nodded. "Fine I will. But if things don't go your way Steve then you need to let me know."

"I can handle my wife." Steve informed her before he looked up to Sam as she came out of the kitchen with a now calmer Reuben. "He okay?"

"He's struggling, if he doesn't settle before bed I'll ring out of hours. See if they can suggest anything. Normally orange juice works for him so fingers crossed it does the trick." She glanced to her brother before looking to Steve. "Where's Lily?"

"She went upstairs with the boys." Danny told her looking to her.

Sam nodded slightly, keeping her eyes locked on Steve. "I'll be upstairs." She told him before heading to the stairs.

"Sam…" Began Danny.

"Save it. I'm not interested." Sam cut in as she heading to the stairs and headed up. She didn't want to talk to him right now. Heading to Alfie's room hearing chatting she poked her head around and smiled to her oldest two and her nephew. "You guys okay?"

"Mommy!" Beamed Lily with a grin. "I have a present for you!"

"Wow really? Well let me sort Reuben out and then I'll come see okay?" She smiled and looked to Alfie. "You okay big man?"

Alfie smiled and nodded to his mother. "Yes mom."

"Okay, well try and keep the noise down okay." She smiled to them before she then headed down to her bedroom and looked to Reuben on her hip and pouted to him. "My poor baby in pain." Kissing his head she headed into the bathroom and run a small bath for Reuben, hoping it would make him feel better. Stripping the toddler off she double checked the water before she popped him in, a small smile resting on her lips as Reuben happily began to splash around. He did love the water. Kneeling down on the floor she rested against the side and happily watched him in the water. She just wanted her brother to go now. She was mad at him. Well more furious. She thought he would want to help her but no as usual he was accusing her. Keeping her eyes locked on her son she just smiled to herself as she watched him. She would get to the bottom of this; she just hoped she would start feeling better soon. She hated feeling like rubbish. She needed to get back to normal and get to the bottom of her memory loss. This wasn't like her. In fact, it wasn't. She needed answers.


	6. Chapter 6

"Looks like the cracks are starting to show." Polly commented looking to Matt as she sat on the bed. They had planted listening to devices in the house and heard Sam and Danny's disagreement.

Matt gave a nod as he took a sip of his beer as he sat on the chair in their motel room and looked to Polly. "In true Danny style. No matter what he will always be in cop mode. Even with family. I know it's not the first time he's accused Sam of being up to no good."

Polly looked to him. "No?"

"He knows what she was like when she was a teenager. He'll always see that Sam when he looks at her."

"How did you manage to find out so much information on them without getting caught?" She asked curiously to him.

"Amazing what some people will do for money." He mused looking to her before shrugging a little. "Danny's easy. Sam's more secretive. I need her on my side."

"Well you already managed to turn Danny against her."

Matt shook his head. "But not Steve. Steve will convince Danny that he's in the wrong. We need Steve to believe it too."

"But isn't that risky?" She asked looking to him.

Matt sighed. "Probably. But Steve is going to be protective of her now. We need to distant him from Sam if we are going to get close to her."

"Maybe Monday when she goes to the doctors we can try again?" Polly suggested looking to him. "We can intervene? See what state she's in then?"

Matt nodded slightly. "Good thinking. She'll have youngest with her but I'm sure he can easily be distracted…" He looked to Polly. "Or you can get involved."

Polly frowned. "What do you mean?"

"Befriend her." Matt told her.

"And how do you suggest I do that?" Polly asked looking to him.

"Whatever means necessary. No doubt after she's been to the doctor's she'll take the baby to the park. It seems to be what she likes to do with him. Go to the park. Make small talk with her."

"So you want me to go to the park full of children when I don't have a child?" She asked looking to him. "I'll look more like a paedophile. Not to mention she was in Five-O….she'll know I'm up to something. She'll get suspicious of me."

Matt rolled his eyes as he looked to her. "She will suspect you if you panic like that." He sighed. "Look, all you got to do is just sit with her on the bench and do some small talk. See where her head is at. She's going to feel vulnerable so this is where she'll be most unpredictable. We need to know roughly what state she's in so we can then plan our next move."

Polly sighed as she looked to him but gave a slight nod. "Okay but the moment she starts to get suspicious I'm out of there."

"Just keep it small talk and she won't get suspicious. Our aim is to get her on our side...we need her to willingly give us the money."

"Why can't we just take it? Wouldn't that just be easier?"

"Because that's when we will have cops on our back. If she willingly gives us the money then we can just go on with our lives. It's not theft if she gives it to us. We will get her to give us the money in cash then they'll never be able to trace it back to us. She won't remember the encounter in the first place so she'll be none the wiser that they're missing money."

"Seems like a lot of work just for some money." Polly commented with a sigh.

"Yeah well we are out of money. We need money as soon as we can." Moving his hand into his pocket he pulled out a small bag and tossed it onto the table. "You're going to plant that in Sam's handbag."

Polly got to her feet and headed over to the table and looked to the small bag. "What is that?"

"Heroin." He simply told her. "All we need is for Danny or Steve to find it in her bag and they'll soon believe she's a junkie."

Polly sighed as she looked to Matt. "You seriously wanna fuck everything up for her don't you?"

"No but it's the only way we are going to get what we want. You wanted a life in Paris and well…this is the only way we are going to get it." Getting to his feet he picked up the bag before moving over to Polly and putting it in her hands. "You want us to be together don't you?"

"Of course I do…" She whispered up to him.

"Then this is what we must do." He whispered to her as he sighed as he pressed his forehead to hers. "I know it seems harsh and cruel to do this to Sam…but it is the only way." He promised to her before he kissed her head. "We'll be going soon enough…just a few more days and we should be out of here."

Polly nodded a little to him before she sighed a little. "Sooner we are gone the better."

Matt nodded down to her. "It'll be worth it in the end." He promised. "We'll be living our life in Paris and no one will ever be looking for us. Especially not my darling brother or anyone from Five-0."

Polly gave a slight nod as she popped the bag of heroin into her hand bag before she looked to Matt. "I'm going to have a shower." She simply told him before she headed into the bathroom. She didn't agree what Matt was doing. She loved Matt but she didn't like what he was doing to his poor sister. She could lose her family. Stripping off she then climbed into the shower, guilt overwhelming her already, trying to think of another way for them to get the money. Surly there had to be another way but they were running out of time and they needed the money and quick. She just wished there was another way.


	7. Chapter 7

"Promise me you'll let me know how you get on at the doctors?" Steve asked looking to his wife as he finished helping the children get ready for school while Sam sorted Reuben out.

Sam gave a slight nod as she looked to him before looking to Reuben once more. "I'm feeling a bit better though…"

"Maybe so Sam but you need to get to the bottom of this memory loss thing." He told her looking to her before he passed Alfie and Lily their back packs before getting to his feet and heading downstairs to get their lunches. He didn't want her to try and get out of this appointment. She needed to go.

Sam sighed a little as she picked up Reuben before looking to Alfie and Lily. "Come on you two, downstairs for some breakfast before daddy takes you to school." She ordered softly before walking behind them as they toddled off downstairs. Heading into the kitchen she popped Reuben into his highchair before she grabbed Alfie and Lily's lunches and popped them into their bags. "Toast or cereal?" She asked looking to them.

"Toast please." Alfie chirped sitting down at the table.

"Me too. Lots of jam please!" Lily beamed sitting next to her brother.

Steve nodded hearing the children and popped the bread into the toaster before watching as Sam grabbed a cup of milk for Reuben before she poured the children some orange juice before making some porridge for Reuben.

"Are you picking us up as well dad?" Alfie asked looking to his father.

Steve looked back to Alfie and smiled a little. "Probably not buddy, if I can get out of work early I will but otherwise it's going to be your mother."

"Mommy and Reuben." Lily corrected looking to him.

Steve chuckled slightly. "Sorry. Mommy and Reuben." Shaking his head a little he then buttered the toast as it popped out the toaster, adding jam to Lily's before he cut them up and popped them on a plate before putting them in front of his eldest two children. Looking to his wife as she fed Reuben his porridge he poured himself some coffee. "Do you want any toast Sam? Or a cup of tea?"

Sam shook her head and looked back to him. "No I'm okay thanks, I'm not hungry."

Steve nodded slightly before he moved and sat down next to her, looking to Alfie and Lily he smiled as he took a bite out of his own toast before he then looked to Sam. She did look a little bit better but the whole memory loss thing was too concerning for him for her not to go and see a doctor. As she finished feeding Reuben and relaxed back in her chair, he offered her a small smile. "Everything will be okay." He whispered to her with a smile.

Sam looked to Steve and nodded a little. "It's just frustrating. I thought I'd remember things yesterday after a good night's sleep but when I got up …nothing. Even today I can't remember anything."

Steve moved to face her and looked to her. "We will get to the bottom of it." He told her with a soft smile. "I promise."

Sam looked to him and gave a slight nod. Looking to the children she then looked to Steve. "What if I'm going crazy?" She whispered to him, trying to fight back tears. She didn't want the children to see her upset but at the same time she was terrified. She didn't know what was happening to her.

Getting to his feet, he took her hands and pulled her with him. "Alfie watch her brother and sister a second." He told him before he then tugged Sam into the living room, pressing her gently up against the wall and cupping her face he looked to her. "You're not going crazy." He told her as he pressed his lips to her forehead.

Holding onto Steve's shirt slightly, she blinked back to the tears as she looked to him. "We don't know that." She whispered to him. "We don't know what is happening to me. What if I am going crazy? How am I supposed to be a mother…or a wife…"

"You've been run down." He began looking to her. "Did you even check your temperature the other day? You could have had a fever…there could be a lot of different explanations Sam. You're not going crazy." Wiping away a tear that slid down her cheek with his thumb he looked to her. "Do you want me to come with you?"

Sam sighed before she shook her head. "No, you should go to work. I'll be fine." She whispered as she leant back against the wall more and rubbed her eyes a little.

"I'll come home when I got a spare half hour."

"You don't need to do that." She mumbled.

"No, but you're my wife and I love you. So I want to."

Sam looked up to him, nodding a little. "I love you too."

Pulling Sam gently to him he pressed a kiss to her head as he wrapped his arms tightly around her.

Moving her arms around Steve, Sam rested her head on his chest, clinging onto him tightly. As Reuben started calling for her, Sam moved away from Steve, running her fingers through her hair slightly. "You should get going, don't want the kids being late for school."

Steve nodded to her before he cupped her face as gently pressed his lips to hers. "I'll come and see you later." He promised her before he took her hand and took her back into the kitchen, giving her hand a gentle squeeze he then smiled to Alfie and Lily. "You two ready for school?" He asked looking to them.

Alfie nodded. "Yep!" He chimed as he climbed down from his chair and grabbed his backpack.

Picking Reuben up, Sam kissed his head and smiled to her children. "I'll see you two later okay?"

Alfie and Lily nodded as they went over to her and hugged her.

Sam smiled as she bent down as she hugged her children before watching them go before she then looked to Steve and smiled a little before she then looked to her youngest son. "Come on buddy. We will go to the park."

Hearing the word park, Reuben's face lit up as he gave his mother a big hug, squeezing her tightly.

Sam smiled as she looked to the clock before she smiled and picked him up before going into the living room where his pushchair was and popped him in before strapping him in securely. Grabbing his bag from the side she popped it on the handles before grabbing her own bag and popping it onto the pushchair before she started to push the toddler out of the house, grabbing her keys off the side as she locked up the house before she began to walk down the path and headed to the park, she had some time before she was due at the doctor's and she just wanted to forget about it for now. It was playing on her mind too much. Heading into the park, she first stopped at a coffee shop and got herself a hot chocolate before she continued on to the park. Going over to the sandpit she unclipped Reuben and picked him up, popping him into the pit before she sat on the bench that was next to pit and happily watched him as she sipped on her drink. He loved sand.

"Hey is this yours?"

Hearing the voice behind her, Sam looked to the woman who was holding a pacifier and smiled as she gently took it from her. "Thank you, I didn't even notice that he'd drop it."

The woman smiled. "It's alright." She looked to Reuben. "He's adorable." She commented as she moved as sat on the bench with Sam. "How old is he?"

"Thank you, he's eighteen months."

"Your only child?"

Sam smiled and shook her head. "No I have two more. Seven and five."

"Oh wow, bet they keep you on your feet."

"They do at times." She smiled. "How about you? Do you have any children?"

The woman sighed a little as she shook her head a little. "Sadly not. Me and my husband have been trying…five miscarriages later…kinda losing hope if I'm being honest. Only so much heart break you can go through."

Sam looked to her. She knew all too well the heartbreak of miscarriages. "I'm so sorry…" She mumbled. "I've lost a baby once."

"You have?" The woman asked looking to her.

Sam nodded a little. "Before mister there…I was about thirteen weeks when I lost the baby…most heart breaking experience I ever went through."

"How did you manage to move on from it? I mean each time…I just feel more and more like a failure. Like my heart can't take anymore…it gets more painful."

"It wasn't easy." She admitted looking to her. "When it first happened…I was horrible. I put my husband through hell…but he was my rock through it all." She looked to her. "Your husband is the person you'll need the most."

"I have been giving him a pretty hard time…"

"I think it's natural…but in the end you need them." Sam explained with a soft smile. "You'll get through it."

She smiled and nodded. "Thank you, I'm sorry I forgotten my manners. I'm Polly."

Sam smiled to her. "I'm Sam."

"Pleasure to meet you." She glanced to Reuben before looking to Sam. "He really is beautiful."

Sam smiled. "Thank you…your time will come." She promised with a smile to her before she looked to her watch before looking to Polly. "I'm sorry I've got to go I have an appointment…"

Polly looked to her and smiled. "It's fine honestly. Thank you for the chat…guess talking about it makes everything a little bit better…"

Getting to her feet, Sam smiled to her. "How would you like to go for lunch some time? I know it's not easy to talk to your husband about these things…sometimes you just need a friend…"

Polly smiled and nodded. "I'd like that."

"You free today? There's a diner not too far from here…say about twelve thirty?"

Polly smiled and nodded. "That means a lot. Thank you Sam. I'll be there."

Sam smiled as she popped Reuben back into his pushchair before she nodded to Polly. "I'll see you there at twelve thirty then?"

"I'll be there." She promised with a smile. "Go, I don't want you to miss your appointment."

Sam smiled and nodded. "I'll see you later." She commented before she went off to her appointment.

Polly watched her go before she got up, heading over to the car as she climbed into the passenger side. "I take it you heard all that…"

Matt nodded. "I did…" He looked to her. "Told you she'd be more sympathetic if she believes you had a miscarriage…"

"It feels so wrong to be lying about something like that."

Matt sighed. "I know it does but remember what we said. It's what we got to do. You've started to befriend her…things can only get better…did you plant the drugs?"

"No I'll do it when we go for lunch." She looked to Matt. "She's a lovely person…"

"Don't…" Matt began looking to her. "Don't make this harder than it already is." He took her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. "Just…don't get attached…"

Polly looked to him. "You make it sound so easy." She shook her head and sighed. "I just feel so awful. She opened up to me about her own tragic experience."

"I know." He whispered looking to her. "But it's just a few more days and we will be out of here…"

Polly just gave a nod. "Well she's on her way to her appointment…will they find anything if they test her blood?"

Matt shook his head. "No. Everything would have left her system by now."

Polly nodded a little before she looked to him. "I hope this is going to be worth it in the end." She told him. "Because effectively we are destroying your sister and her family for our own selfish need." She told him before she looked aimlessly out the window. At the start she was up for it. She wanted her life in Paris with the man she loved, but now? As much as she wanted that life, she hated that it was at the expense of someone else. She didn't want to hurt anyone but right now, in Matt's plan, Sam and her family were right in the firing line.


	8. Chapter 8

Sat in the waiting room as she waited to see the doctor, Sam had drifted off into her own little world. She arrived a little bit earlier than expected so she was currently waiting for him to finish seeing other patients. Reuben was content in his pushchair and Sam just let her thoughts overtake her mind.

"Samantha McGarrett." The doctor called loudly out of his office.

Hearing her name, Sam snapped out of her own little world she was in before she smiled slightly and got up from her seat and pushed the pushchair into the office, gently closing the door behind her before she took a seat opposite the doctor, passing Reuben his beaker as he started to fuss in the pushchair.

"What can I do for you Mrs McGarrett?" The doctor asked with a smile to her.

Sam looked to the doctor and smiled a little. "I seem to be having some…memory problems Doctor Kingsley."

Doctor Kingsley gave a slight nod. "What kind of memory problems?"

Sam sighed as she rubbed her forehead a little. "Mainly that I don't remember anything that happened after about eleven a.m Saturday morning until about four p.m when I woke up in the shower..."

Doctor Kingsley frowned slightly as he looked to her. "Can you elaborate more for me?"

Sam gave a slight nod, bringing Reuben out of his pushchair as he wouldn't settle, she held him close to her before sighing as she looked to him. "Saturday morning I got up…I didn't feel great, I felt quite unwell. My husband took our children out to the park so I could rest. I went to make a cup of tea…then nothing. I don't remember anything apart from waking up in the shower where my brother informed me he found me out cold on the couch with a needle in my arm."

The doctor nodded slightly as he listened to her, making some notes. "You a regular drug user Mrs McGarrett?" He asked looking to her.

Sam practically glared at him. "I am not a drug user." She informed him firmly. "I'm clean. I've never done drugs which is why not only is this whole thing confusing as anything it's also frustrating. I have no memory of what happened that day…" She sighed once more. "I've been blacking out a lot…going off into my own little world." She mumbled. "I can only snap out of it when someone touches me to bring me back into reality, although I drifted off in the waiting room and snapped out of it when you called me..."

Doctor Kingsley nodded a little. "Any history of mental illnesses in your family?" He asked curiously to her. "Anything like this ever happened to you before or have you experienced blackouts before?"

Sam shook her head. "Not that I'm aware of. It's nothing that has been mentioned with my family before." She shook her head once more. "No, never."

Looking to the computer, Doctor Kingsley went through Sam's medical history. "You said you didn't feel well Saturday when you woke up…what do you mean by not well exactly?"

Sam shrugged a little. "I just didn't feel myself. I mean I completely slept right through, I didn't even hear mister here on the baby monitor or when my husband left the house with the kids, even then I still felt tired. Didn't have an appetite, still don't if I'm honest."

"Any nausea?" He asked as he looked to her.

"I'm not pregnant." Sam quickly defended looking to him.

"I'm not saying you are." The doctor told her with a smile. "Nausea can be a symptom for many things not just pregnancy."

Sam sighed a little before she shrugged a little. "A little bit but not much…"

"Any fluid retention in your feet or ankles at all?"

Sam frowned slightly. "Not that I've noticed…"

Doctor Kingsley nodded slightly. "Okay Sam I'm going to take a blood sample to which I'm going to send off straight away for some tests…"

"What kind of tests?" She asked looking to him. "You know what's wrong don't you?"

"The tests will be able to confirm my suspicions…"

"And what suspicions do you have?" She asked, her arms gently tightening around Reuben as he happily played away with her bracelet. She felt sick. She could tell he knew something. "Please just tell me…I need to know what's going on and that I'm not going crazy."

"You think you're going crazy?" He asked looking to her.

Sam gave a slight nod. "The more I think about it the more I think I am going crazy…I have no explanation for what the hell is happening to me…"

Doctor Kingsley looked to her. "You're not going crazy Sam, but remember until I get blood results back I can't confirm or deny anything…" He paused before looking to her. "It says on your notes here that a few years ago you had an incident which resulted in you having a miscarriage…"

Sam nodded slightly. "Yeah, that was about four years ago now…I had trouble conceiving after that but about a year later I managed to get pregnant with Reuben."

"I'm more concerned about the damage you sustained to your kidney…"

"My kidney?" Sam asked looking to him. "They repaired my kidney in the surgery…"

The doctor nodded. "I can see that and I can see that they then tested your kidney to make sure it was functioning normally…I wanna repeat that test to make sure everything is working as it's should."

Sam looked to him. "You think it's not."

"The symptoms you are experiencing…it's slightly concerning so I just want to make sure that everything is okay. It would certainly explain the fatigue and constantly feeling tired as well as your memory problems. I'm hoping that I'm wrong and we can then investigate another direction but I want to eliminate this first okay?"

Sam just gave a slight nod. It was a lot to process that something might be wrong with her kidney.

"Sam please don't worry…if I was seriously concerned for your health I would be sending you straight to the hospital, but right now we are just doing some tests to see what's going on okay? Please don't stress yourself out about it. We will get to the bottom of it."

Sam laughed a little. "You sound like my husband."

Doctor Kingsley smiled to her. "Well let's get these bloods done and I'll send them off for you. We should hear here back in a few days' time." He mused gesturing for her arm as he popped on some gloves and got what he needed ready.

Sam nodded a little to him before she then popped Reuben back into his pushchair before she then shrugged her jacket off, resting her arm ready for the doctor.

Moving a strap around Sam's arm, he then prodded around for a vein before he then smiled. "Small scratch." He told her with a smile as he gently pushed the needle into her arm and got the vials he needed as he started to take the blood. When he was done, he gently pulled the needle out and popped it into his disposable bin before he then grabbed a cotton swab and popped it where he pulled out the needle and popped some tape over it before smiling. "All done." Moving to sit back down he looked to her. "I'll send these off this afternoon and we should hear by the end of the week and then we will have a rough idea of what's going on. Now I know I said about your kidney but I'll test everything that I can with what I have so we can start ruling things out and get to the bottom of this Now in the meantime if you do find yourself feeling any worse and you're getting short of breath then please come back straight away. Whether it's to see me or even if you go straight to hospital okay?"

Sam watched as he took the blood before she then looked to him and nodded slightly. "Okay."

He looked to her. "Now Sam…as regards to the needle found in your arm. Are you sure you aren't using drugs? It's okay if you are, we can get you the help you need."

Sam looked to him. "Doctor Kingsley. I promise on my children's lives I am not on drugs. I have never touched a drug in my life and I don't intend to start. As to the needle found in my arm…I have no explanation for that right now, but I will get to the bottom of it." She told him firmly.

Doctor Kingsley nodded as he looked to her. "Okay Sam, try and take it easy the next of days okay? I'll be in touch when I get your results."

Sam smiled a little and nodded as she got up and strapped Reuben into his pushchair.

Getting to his feet Doctor Kingsley headed over to the door and opened it up for her.

"Thank you." Smiled Sam as she pushed Reuben through and headed out of the medical centre. Looking to her watch she took a breath as she tried to take in everything. As her phone went off in her handbag, she dug it out, seeing it was a message from Steve she sighed a little. She didn't want to worry him.

 _From: Steve xx  
How did your appointment go? Xx_

Looking at his message for a few minutes, she didn't know what to say to him. She really didn't want to worry him when they had no idea what was going on.

 _From: Sam xx  
Okay, they're going to run some tests. Should hear back by the end of the week xx _

Sending the text she popped her phone back into her bag before looking to the time. By the time she walked to the diner Polly shouldn't be too far behind. Taking a slow walk over to the diner before she headed inside, going over to an empty booth she glanced to Reuben who was now sleeping in his pushchair before she looked to the waitress and ordered herself a drink before she then grabbed her phone once more as she heard it go off. She knew it would be Steve.

 _From: Steve xx  
Tests? What kind of tests? You okay? Xx_

 _From: Sam xx  
He took some blood, going to make sure everything is okay I guess. See if they can start ruling things out. Get to the bottom of things. I'm fine, honestly. I'm going to have something to eat then head home. Stop being a worry wart xx_

 _From: Steve xx  
I'll see you later, love you xx_

 _From: Sam xx  
Love you too xx_

Popping her phone away she then looked up as she saw Polly and offered a small smile. "You made it."

Polly smiled as she sat down. "I did." She smiled and looked to Reuben and chuckled slightly as she looked to Sam. "Busy morning?"

"I think being in the doctors with me bored him to sleep." Sam told her with a chuckle as she took a sip of her drink.

"Doctors?" She asked. "Everything alright?"

Sam smiled and nodded. "Yeah. Just needed a few tests done." She looked to her. "So how you feeling? Any better from this morning?"

Polly smiled and nodded. "I guess. I keep trying to find the words to try and explain to my husband how I feel…"

Sam nodded slightly. "I get that, honestly I do. I bottled everything up and it was probably the worst thing I could have done. I had so much hatred towards the world, towards him…I couldn't distinguish how I really felt and it did put a lot of strain on our relationship. Talking about it and getting through it as a couple was the best thing we could have done. If we didn't…I don't think we'd still be together." She explained looking to her. She didn't want to go into too much detail about how she miscarried but she did want to give an insight on what would happen if she didn't open up to her husband, unaware of who this woman actually was, she didn't even notice her slip something into her bag. She was completely oblivious right now. She thought she was genuinely making a friend. Not an enemy.


	9. Chapter 9

"Sam?" Steve called as he entered the McGarrett household. He managed to get a spare hour and he wanted to come home and see how Sam was. Closing the door behind him, he glanced around for his wife and youngest son. "Babe you here?" He called once more.

"I'm here." She replied as she came down the stairs, baby monitor in her hand. "What you doing here?"

"Well I had a spare hour and I thought I'd come check in, see how you were after your appointment." He answered as he moved and sat on the sofa and looked to her.

"I'm fine." She promised looking to him. "Just a few routine tests to see what is going on." Moving over to him she sat next to him, popping the baby monitor next to her before relaxing into her husband. She didn't want to tell him what they were testing knowing it would do nothing but worry him. "You didn't have to come home."

Steve nodded a little before he smiled to her. "I wanted to. Between you not feeling great and the kids, we haven't had much time for the two of us lately."

"I know…" She mumbled with a sigh as she relaxed back into him more and tilted her head up to him. "I'm sorry."

Steve frowned down to her as he happily moved his arm around her, holding her close to him. "Why are you sorry? You can't help it if you're not feeling well…"

"I know, but I just feel guilty I guess. You've been back from Japan for four months and I feel like we've hardly spent any time together…I know we have family time on the weekend, which I love, but I guess I miss just me and you time."

Listening to her, Steve sighed as he kissed her head. "I miss it too. But we're still getting back to normal. Four months isn't a long time really. I'm still getting used to Reuben's early wake up calls."

"He is an early bird that's for sure." She chuckled and sighed. "I'm going to start stopping him from having an afternoon nap. Maybe he'll start sleeping a little bit longer." She smiled a little up to him. "Do you have to be back anytime soon?" She asked curiously to him.

Looking to his watch Steve shook his head. "Told Danny I'd be about an hour."

"Good." Sam commented as she climbed onto Steve's lap, moving to straddle him as she cupped his face and pressed her lips to his.

As she climbed on his lap and kissed him, Steve couldn't help but chuckle against her lips as he moved his arms gently around her waist. "What are you doing?" He asked with another chuckle against her lips.

Breaking the kiss Sam looked to him and smiled, softly stroking his cheek with her thumb. "I'm making the most of my husband's spare hour." She whispered before she happily captured his lips once more.

Steve smiled as he heard her, happily kissing her back as he kept his arms around her, holding her body close to his as he did.

Breaking the kiss to catch her breath back, Sam smirked to him before she climbed off him, heading over to the front door she locked it before she turned to face her husband, pulling her top up over her head and tossing it on the floor before she wiggled out of her jeans and headed over to him, climbing back on top of him, pressing her lips to his once more.

Steve smirked as he watched her before he happily moved his arms back around her, holding her body tightly to his as he ran his hands up her back, unclipping her bra as he slid the straps down her arms before throwing it onto the floor, his lips locked to hers as he moved his hands slowly down her back before he moved his hands to her ass and squeezed it hard.

Sighing out in lust against his lips, Sam moved her hands to his button on his jeans and undone them along with his zipper before she moved on unbuttoning his shirt and pushing it open fully, running her hands over his chest and abs, slowly grinding down on him, she could feel him hardening against her as she moved her lips to his neck, pressing her bare chest to his.

As she moved her lips to his neck, Steve's head fell back slightly as he closed his eyes briefly. It felt too good, especially when she grinded down on him. They had been intimate since he got back from Japan, but nothing as spontaneous as this. "Mrs McGarrett you keep this up and I might just have to make love to you right here on this couch…" He whispered giving her ass another squeeze.

Hearing him Sam smirked as she trailed her lips back up his neck before she hovered her lips to his. "Oh I'm counting on it Commander McGarrett." She replied back before capturing his lips in a heat kiss.

Kissing her back, Steve ran his hands up her back before cupping her face, biting her lip playfully before kissing her again, groaning against her lips as he felt her hand going into his pants and wrap around him. He was getting harder by the minute.

Feeling how hard he was Sam couldn't help but smirk against his lips as she slowly began to stroke him before she shuffled back slightly, tugging his pants down slightly more before she moved back over him properly, still stroking him just to tease him.

Growling slightly as she continued to tease him, Steve took both of Sam's hands and moved them gently behind her back, holding onto them tightly with his one hand while he used his other hand to move her panties to the side before pushing himself deep inside her.

Biting his lip as he held her hands behind her back, her mouth dropped open slightly and a moan passed her lips as she felt him push himself inside her, her forehead resting against his as she slowly started to ride him. She could never get enough of him. She loved the feel of him inside her.

As she started to ride him, Steve let her hands go before he ran his hands up her thighs, moving them to rest on her hips as he looked to her, biting down on his lip as he began to thrust his own hips up. He always loved the site of her riding him when they were making love.

As Steve began to move with her, a moan would pass Sam's lips now and again, her now free hands moving up his chest before holding onto the back of the couch for support as she began to increase her pace. They couldn't be too loud in case they ended up waking Reuben.

Keeping his hands firmly on her hips, Steve thrusted harder into her, increasing his own pace as he moved one arm around her waist, his other moving to cup her face as pressed his lips to hers as he gave a few hard thrusts.

A loud moan passing her lips as she felt him thrust into her hard a sigh of lust passing her lips once more. Suddenly, they were both out of control. Kissing so hard, she knew their mouths would be swollen, but she didn't care and she knew he wouldn't either. All she wanted was more of him. She pressed into him more, struggling to get closer to him, riding him so hard that pleasure and pain mingled and made her mind go all hazy. "Shit, Steve…" She moaned against his lips, her grip on the back of the couch tightening.

The more she rode him the more he needed to take control. He locked his mouth to hers and both arms held her as he slid them off the couch and he laid her down on the coffee table in front of them which allowed him to pull back on his knees, grab her hips and thrust into her harder. He needed some control.

Shivering slightly as her back hit the cold wood, Sam wrapped her legs around her husband's waist, pulling him closer to her wanting them to be skin to skin. Moving up onto her elbows, she started to push against him, needing him deeper, her moans tumbling from her lips. She was so close

Steve pushed her legs wider as he leaned down and kissed her, giving her short hard thrusts, he was getting closer and he knew Sam was. He felt their hot breaths huff out and mingle, and the sheen of their sweat easing the friction of their bodies. He was close to his own release, he drew back, almost pulling out, and then drove back inside her, again and again, setting a punishing pace for both of them. He knew he wasn't going to last much longer.

Her fingers tangled into his hair, gripping onto him harder as she grew more desperate to let go. "Oh god Steve." She called as she squeezed him tight, her heels digging into his back as she felt him explode deep inside her, waves of pleasure overwhelming her as she reached her own release, her body arching into his.

Steve felt himself pulse inside her, throbbing nearly in time with her as he panted and rested his head on her chest. Her heart thumped loudly in his ear as he stayed still for a moment before he then moved his arms back around her and picked her up, flopping back on the couch. "That was…"

"Wow…" Sam finished breathlessly looking to her husband before she rested against him, burying her face in his throat. She could feel his heart beating against hers; she could hear him still struggling to get his breathing under control.

"Definitely wow." He whispered with a smile as he pressed a kiss to her head, happily holding her close to him.

Sam smiled as she pressed a kiss to his neck. "I love you so much." She whispered to him.

Steve smiled. "I love you too. More than anything." He whispered to her as he held her close to him, softly running his fingers lightly up and down her back.

"I wish you didn't have to go back to work." She mumbled before she then tilted her head and looked up to him. "We need to make more time for us. I love our family time on the weekend…but we just need some us time."

Looking down to her he smiled and nodded. "We do." He looked to her, moving some hair from her face. "Maybe once a month, or once a week we make time for us?" He suggested looking to her.

Sam smiled and nodded. "Once a week sounds good to me." She told him with a smile as she moved her hand to his cheek. "Making time for us is just as important as family time." She told him with a smile as she happily cuddled into him, kissing his neck once more.

Kissing her head he nodded down to her before he then looked down to his phone as it started going off. "That's going to be your brother."

Sam pouted a little before she sighed and nodded. "Reuben will be awake soon."

"Surprised you didn't wake him up with all that noise." He commented cheekily to her.

Sam playfully slapped his chest before she carefully climbed off him. As she went light headed she stumbled back slightly and moved her hand to her head.

Seeing Sam stumble, Steve frowned as he got to his feet, quickly pulling up his pants before moving his hand to his wife's arm, ready to catch her in case she fainted. "You alright?"

Sam looked to him and offered him a soft smile. "I'm fine. Just got up a bit too quick. Head rush." She told him as she grabbed her clothes and slipped them back on. She couldn't tell him. Not yet. He'd be worrying too much.

Steve watched her for a few minutes before he gave a little nod and pressed a kiss to her head. "I'll be home later. Call me if you need anything."

Sam smiled and nodded. "I'll be fine I promise."

Steve nodded slightly before he captured her lips in a soft kiss before he grabbed his keys and phone before heading back out. He didn't want to leave but he knew if he didn't Danny would be here giving him a headache.

Watching her husband go, Sam then looked to her watch before she moved onto the couch. Reuben was happily sleeping still so she wasn't going to wake him just yet and she had a while before she had to go and pick the children up from school. Rubbing her eyes a little she felt a sharp sting in her neck before her eyes began to fall heavy once more as unconsciousness over took her.


	10. Chapter 10

"Are you sure there's no lasting effect on whatever you're giving her?" Polly asked looking to Matt as he looked to his sleeping sister. "She doesn't look too good…"

Matt frowned a little as he sat on the coffee table and examined his sister. "There shouldn't be…we don't do this regular enough…" He looked to her. "She didn't say what she went to the doctor's for?"

Polly shook her head. "She said it was just some routine tests. Wouldn't go into it." She told him before frowning slightly. "I don't know what's more creepier. The fact we had to listen to your sister have sex or the fact you're sitting on the coffee table they had sex on."

Matt rolled his eyes slightly before looking to the stairs as he heard Reuben calling out for his mother. Looking to Polly he gestured for her to go upstairs. "Work your magic."

Polly rolled her eyes before she headed upstairs to tend to Reuben.

Watching Polly go upstairs, Matt then sighed as he looked to his sister. "Come on Sam…wake up." He mumbled. She didn't take this long to come around the last time. Moving his hand to her forehead he checked her temperature. She was a little warm but nothing to be concerned about. They lived in Hawaii after all.

Eyes fluttering open slightly, Sam looked to her brother and frowned. "What's going on?" She asked, lifting her head up slightly. "I don't feel so good…" She mumbled before looking to Matt once more. "I must be dreaming…"

"You're not dreaming." Matt informed her with a smile before looking to her. "We've had an encounter before…only you get to see me." He told her with a smile before sighing a little as he thought. She didn't remember their last encounter so he was going to use that to his advantage. "Sammy…I need your help…"

Hearing her brother, Sam looked to him. "My help?" She frowned. "But you're not here…you're dead…"

"I'm not." He promised to her. "I need you to listen to me very carefully…" He tried to make eye contact with her. "Are you listening to me?"

Sam nodded slightly. "You need my help…" She looked to him. "What is it?" She asked though she felt her eyes going heavy once more.

"I need some money…in cash…"

Sam frowned as she looked to him once more. "Do I look like a bank?"

Matt sighed. "I know…but Sammy I wouldn't ask if I wasn't desperate. I'm in hiding. If Danny finds out I'm here then I'm heading straight to jail. He'll happily arrest me and throw away the key. Family or not you know he will forever be in cop mode. I done some bad things. I know that, but I just want a fresh start somewhere else…" He looked to her. "Can you help me? Please" He asked softly to her.

"But mom and dad…" She frowned slightly hearing Reuben through the monitor. "Reuben…"

"Don't worry about Reuben…he's fine." He promised her before he gently took her hands and gave them a gentle squeeze. "Can you help me?"

"I need to speak to Steve…" She mumbled to him.

"No." He cut in looking to her. "No Steve. No Danny."

"But…"

"No buts Sam…this is between me and you. Like when we were kids…" He sighed. "Can you help?"

"I don't know…" She mumbled. "How much do you need?"

Matt looked to her. "A few thousand…"

Sam frowned as she lifted her head properly to look at him. "What? That's too much…" She mumbled shaking her head. "I can't…" She mumbled as she moved to get up from the couch.

Moving his hand onto her shoulders he gently pushed her back down on the couch knowing he wouldn't have to put much effort in pushing her back down and sighed slightly. "I know it's a lot Sam…but I really do need your help…I can't go to jail. Too many people want me dead. I won't last two minutes on the inside."

Sam looked to him. "I'll get you what I can…"

He looked to her and smiled. "Thank you." He looked to her and gave a little shrug. "How about we go and sort it now?"

Sam frowned shaking her head. "I have to pick Alfie and Lily up from school." She told him.

Matt sighed a little. She was being stubborn but he knew there was a break through on the horizion. He knew next time he'd get what he wanted. "Okay sis…" He whispered to her. "We will try again another time." Pulling a needle out of his pocket before softly injecting his sister once more, a sigh passing his lips as he watched her fall unconscious once more.

"He's settled back down. Gave him some food." Polly commented as she came back downstairs, looking to Sam briefly before then looking to Matt once more. "Has she still not woken up?"

"No she woke up…" He looked to her. "We're getting closer…" He told her with a smile.

Polly's face lit up. "Really?"

Matt nodded. "Yeah, I tried to get her to go get the money now but she went on about picking the kids up from school…" He looked to her. "Next time she'll give us what we need…" Getting to his feet he then moved over to Polly and smiled. "Just a few more days and we will be out of here. Paris is in the touching distance."

Polly smiled as she cupped his face and kissed him. Looking to him she smiled before she then looked to Sam before she then moved to her hand bag and took out the drugs she had planted earlier and gave them back to Matt. "We don't need to destroy her life even more Matt. She's going to give us the money. Get rid of the drugs."

Matt looked to her before he then nodded to her once more as he took the drugs off her and slipped them into her pocket. "Okay. I'll get rid of them. But you still need to be playing buddies for her."

Polly sighed as she looked to him. "But…"

"No buts." He cut in looking to her. "It was like talking to a completely different Sam to last time we tried this…maybe your friendship is rubbing onto her…making her more open and sympathetic." He told her before frowning as he heard growling. "What's that noise?" he asked before he turned around, jumping back slightly seeing a golden Labrador standing protectively by Sam growling at him and Poppy, looking like he was ready to attack at any minute. "Holy fuck, since when did they have a dog?"

"Where did he come from?" Polly asked, staying behind Matt. "I don't remember them saying anything about a dog…"

"I don't know but we got to get out of here…" He whispered. "Slowly move to the door…."

"The front door? But what if someone sees us?"

"We can't risk that thing attacking us and then them finding our DNA…"

Polly nodded a little before she slowly backed up, heading to the front door.

Stepping back with Polly, Matt kept his eyes locked on the dog. He sounded nasty. As the dog then barked at them, Matt quickly pushed Polly gently out of the door before running off, heading towards the bushes so no one would see them.

Eddie waited for the intruders to leave before he moved over to Sam. Jumping up onto the sofa he sniffed around her before whimpering as he licked her face a few times, gently nudging her with his nose.

As Eddie licked her face, Sam opened her eyes a little as she gently stroked the dogs head a frown forming on her features as she looked to the clock. It was nearly time to pick the kids up from school. "Come on buddy." She whispered as she got to her feet and headed upstairs to go and get Reuben. Going into his room she frowned slightly seeing him sat in his cot with some snacks. "I don't remember leaving them in here…" She mumbled with a frown before she then looked down to Eddie at her side before moving over to Reuben once more with a shake of her head. Scooping the toddler up she kissed his head and smiled tiredly to him. "Shall we go and get Alfie and Lily from school?" She asked to him.

"Yes!" He beamed with a grin to her as he moved his arms around her to hug her.

Sam smiled before looking to Eddie. "Fancy a walk buddy?" She asked before she smiled as the dog barked at her and chuckled heading to the door. "Come on then let's find your lead." She mused as she headed downstairs. She felt awful but she hoped a walk would help make her feel better. Some fresh air. Popping Reuben into his pushchair she clipped him in before she grabbed Eddie's lead from the side and clipped it onto his collar. "Let's go you two." She mused as she headed out of the door, waiting for the dog to move out before she closed the door and locked up before she headed off towards the school to pick up the children. She wasn't walking too fast knowing she didn't feel great, a frown forming on her features once more. She remembered Steve leaving to go back to work…but after that…nothing. She could feel the frustration building up once more. Why couldn't she remember? She didn't even realise she had fallen asleep or pass out or whatever the hell happened to her. She was baffled by everything that was happening to her right now.


	11. Chapter 11

"So any more information to report?" Danny asked looking to his brother in law as he sat on the couch in Steve's office and looked to him as Steve typed away on his computer.

Steve frowned as he looked to Danny. "Any more information to report? On what?"

"On Sam. Is she still in denial about the whole drug use thing?"

Steve looked to him. "Danny. She is not on drugs. You know Sam she wouldn't touch drugs."

Danny sighed. "I know Steve but when you were gone she was struggling…maybe she turned to drugs to cope with you being gone and has just kept it hidden for so long."

"You're wrong." He simply told him. "And if she heard you talking like this she would happily disown you. You've got to stop this Danny. You know it's not her." He looked to him. "But to ease your mind a little she went to the doctor's this morning to see why she's not remembering parts of the day. They're running some routine tests to start ruling stuff out." He informed him before looking to his screen once more. "Stop thinking she's a criminal when she's your baby sister."

"I know her past Steve."

"Past being the main word there Danny. How many times have we got to go through this?" He shook his head and sighed. "Just be her brother and support her."

"How can I support her when I found a needle in her arm Steve?" Danny asked with a sigh.

Steve looked to him. "We will get to the bottom of that." He told him firmly. "Whether it was a prank or some sick stunt…once we know what's going on with Sam we're going to get to the bottom of that. She wouldn't do drugs and she certainly wouldn't do drugs in the same house as the kids. She just wouldn't." He told him before he grabbed his phone out of his pocket as it went off. Looking down to the ID he frowned. "It's the school…" He commented before pressing the phone to his ear. "Hello?" He answered before he sat forward slightly. "She hasn't?" He asked before he looked to Danny. "She's not? Okay I'll be right there…" Hanging up the phone he looked to Danny as he got to his feet. "Sam hasn't picked Alfie and Lily up and she's not answering her phone."

Danny frowned a little as he got to his feet. "Not like Sam…how was she when you went home?"

Steve looked to him as he moved his phone back into his pocket. "She was fine…she did go a bit lightheaded but she said that's where she got up a bit too fast…" He sighed. "She must have dozed off on the couch." He mumbled as he headed out of his office before he looked to Tani as she came jogging down the corridor. "I won't be long." He told her.

"Steve, wait." Tani called looking to him. "It's Sam."

Steve stopped in his tracks, frowning slightly as he looked to her. "Sam? What's happened to Sam?"

Tani sighed as she looked to him. "HPD had a call about a woman who had collapsed in the street. She has a young child with her but no one can get near her because there's a dog not letting anyone near her. Duke arrived at the scene and it's Sam. Reuben's crying in his pushchair and he said Eddie's going nuts. He won't let anyone near Sam or Reuben. Every time Duke tries to get close he goes for him."

Danny frowned. "That doesn't sound like Eddie." He looked to Steve. "I'll go get Alfie and Lily. You go." He told him.

Steve nodded as he headed down to his truck, Tani following behind him. "How long has she been out?" He asked looking to Tani briefly before he drove to where Tani instructed.

"The original call came in about twenty minutes ago. Duke's cornered off where they are slightly and paramedics are waiting to get to Sam when we can get Eddie out of the way."

Steve nodded slightly as he pulled up. Looking out the window he saw Duke trying to calm Eddie who was just growling and barking at Duke while a female officer was trying to calm down Reuben. Getting out of the truck he whistled to Eddie who looked to him before he started to cry and laid down by Sam, gently nudging her with his nose. Whistling once more he watched as the dog came over to him, putting him in the truck he instantly went over to Reuben while the paramedics sorted Sam out. Taking out Reuben from his pushchair he kissed his head and gently rocked him to try and soothe him. Looking to the paramedics he sighed. "What's going on?" He asked them. "I'm her husband."

"We won't know until we run some tests. Has she been unwell at all lately?" He asked looking to her.

Steve nodded a little. "She was at the doctor's this morning. They were going to run some routine blood tests for her…"

"Okay we'll let the doctor's in the ER know and get them to run some fresh tests." He told him with a soft smile.

Steve nodded a little as he watched them put Sam on a stretcher and wheel her into the ambulance. Looking to Tani he sighed. "Will you take Eddie back to the house for me then bring the truck to the hospital?"

"Of course I will." She told him as she took his keys off him. "She'll be okay."

Steve nodded a little before he climbed into the back of the ambulance, keeping Reuben close to him as he watched the paramedic hook Sam up to some machines. He hated seeing her like that. He didn't understand how they were here. A few hours ago they were having sex and now she was on her way to hospital. As they pulled up outside the hospital he watched as Sam was wheeled straight into the emergency department and into an assessment room, to which he wasn't allowed in.  
Sitting in the waiting room he looked down to Reuben who had fallen asleep, clinging onto his shirt tightly as he slept away. Brushing some hair out of his face he then looked up as he saw Danny rushing in. "Where are the kids?" He asked with a frown.

"Melissa and Grace have them. Didn't think it would be a good idea to bring them here…" He looked to him. "How is she?"

"I don't know." He admitted with a sigh. "They're examining her now. Wouldn't let me in. I've seen them come out with some blood vials. They're running tests."

"And Eddie?"

"Tani's taken him home for me." He mumbled before he sighed and looked to him. "I've never seen him like that before…it was like he thought they were going to hurt her…when I got there and he saw me he started to cry and just laid by Sam. Reuben was hysterical in his pushchair." He explained rubbing her forehead slightly with his free hand before moving it back around his son as he held him close to him.

"For him to behave like that he's seen something where someone is a threat to her…he was just protecting her…"

"But from who? He's seen Duke many times…he had no reason to feel he was a threat to Sam."

"Maybe with Reuben crying and everyone trying to get close he thought they were all a threat. He was just protecting his family."

Steve sighed. "Maybe…but I don't know what the hell is going on. She was fine earlier…"

"Commander McGarrett?" A doctor asked looking to him.

Steve looked up. "That's me…"

"I'm Doctor Payne…shall we go somewhere a bit more private?"

"Is Sam okay?" He asked with a frown to him.

"She's stable. But there's something we do need to talk about. Please. Let's go in here." He gestured for a small room that was at the side of them.

Steve nodded as he got up.

"Want me to come?" Danny asked looking to him.

Steve nodded to him. He felt sick. Going into the room he moved and sat down, gently moving Reuben to lie down on the couch next to him before looking to the doctor as Danny moved and sat the other side of Reuben. "What's wrong with Sam?"

"There's no easy way for me to say this." The doctor began as he looked to him. "Sam needs a kidney transplant. And she won't be leaving this hospital without a new kidney."

Steve's face dropped slightly. He certainly wasn't expecting that. "A new kidney?"

"What's wrong with her kidney?" Danny asked looking to him.

"A few years ago she had an incident where she was stabbed and the blade nipped her kidney."

"The day she miscarried…" Steve mumbled before he frowned. "But her kidney was repaired in surgery…they said her kidney function was normal before we left, she wasn't allowed to be discharged unless it was normal…"

Doctor Payne nodded. "Yes, and it was. But for some reason…that function has now stopped. She has chronic kidney failure and her function is decreasing rapidly. I read in her notes and this morning she went to the GP for some memory loss problems? And one of the tests he was going to be testing was her kidney function."

Steve nodded. "Yeah she's been blacking out…missing chunks of the day…is that a side effect of her kidney problems?"

"It can contribute…but I'm more concerned that we found pure Ambien in her blood…"

Danny frowned. "What's that?"

"Ambien is a drug that is normally found in sleeping tablets, but this is a pure form it's pretty dangerous and can cause a lot of memory and mental problems."

"She's been drugging herself?" Danny asked to him. He couldn't not ask.

The doctor shook his head. "I actually suspect foul play." He told them. "When examining Sam the injection mark? Was in the back of her neck. Now, I'm not a cop…but if someone is injecting her with Ambien not only will it affect her mentally…but it can also be the reason why her kidney function is decreasing so rapidly. We're trying to flush it out of her system best we can but we don't know how long this has been happening."

Steve clenched his jaw before he looked to Danny. "Do you believe us now?" He asked before he shook his head and sighed. "Can I see Sam?"

The doctor nodded. "Of course. She'll be moved up to ICU in a short while." He looked to the pair of them. "We will be trying to find a suitable donor for Sam as soon as possible. If we can't find a suitable donor we will have to put her on dialysis."

"I'm her brother." Danny stated. "Will I be a match?"

"Possibly. Siblings are normally a good match. When you're ready and of course if you'd like to donate we will take some blood and run the necessary tests to confirm that you are a match."

Danny nodded a little. "I'll do it."

Steve got to his feet and looked to Danny. "You okay to watch him?" He asked gesturing to Reuben.

Danny nodded. "Go. I'll call Lou. Tell him and Jerry to get to the bottom of who is doing this to Sam."

Steve nodded a little before he then followed the doctor out of the room and then through the department.

"She may not wake up for a while…" The doctor informed him. "But she is stable." He promised to him.

Steve nodded a little before he then moved the curtain across slightly as he stepped inside. Seeing his wife in the bed, his heart broke into a million pieces. She was attached to a number of machines as was wearing a nasal oxygen mask. She was so pale. It didn't look like his wife. Moving over to her, he gently took her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze as he moved to sit down. "I'll get whoever done this to you." He promised to her. "I'll make them pay." He whispered. He was going to find whoever drugged her and make them pay. He couldn't help but feel slightly guilty. The needle incident…it was someone messing with her and he doubted her. Even if it was only briefly he still had doubt there but now? All he cared about was Sam getting better and them finding the scumbag that has done this to his wife. She would have been fine if they hadn't been doing this to her. He was going to get them.


	12. Chapter 12

"Steve…" Danny whispered as he popped his head around the curtain, holding a freshly awaken Reuben.

Tearing his eyes from him his wife, Steve then looked to Danny as he heard his voice. Getting to his feet he headed over to him as he took Reuben as he put his hands out for him.

"How is she?" Danny asked looking to Sam before looking back to Steve.

"She hasn't woken up yet." He mumbled to him with a sigh as he held Reuben close to him. "I feel so…helpless right now."

"It's not your fault." He sighed. "Look, I'm going to have some tests done to see if I'm a match. I've called Lou, he and Jerry are going to have a little look around your house, see if they can find anything. Follow Sam's steps from the doctor's."

Steve nodded a little before he then looked to him. "When I text her this morning, she said she was going for lunch…"

Danny nodded. "I'll let Lou know. Maybe they'll track her to where she went for lunch. Tani said Eddie's settled down and I've checked on Alfie and Lily, they are okay, they're excited to have a sleepover with Grace and Melissa." He offered him a soft smile. "I won't be long." He promised him before he then smiled to Reuben before he headed out of the cubicle and followed the doctor.

Steve watched him go before he then looked down to Reuben who was looking to Sam.

"Mommy." He pouted to her before he then looked his father. "What's matter mommy?" He asked looking to his mother once more. Although Reuben was quiet most of the time, mainly because Alfie and Lily would talk for him, he did have some language, which was improving the older he got.

Hearing his son, he sighed a little before he kissed his head. "Mommy's poorly buddy." He told him as he moved and sat back down. "You hungry?" He asked looking to him.

"Snacks!" Reuben grinned to him.

"Should have known you wouldn't say no to food." He chuckled and got up once more before he looked to Sam one last time, making sure that she was still sleeping before he headed to look for a vending machine. Grabbing some change out of his pocket he popped the money into the vending machine before he got an orange juice for him and a box of raisons. He didn't particularly want to give him junk food. Heading back to the cubicle he then frowned seeing the nurses wheeling Sam out. "What's going on?"

"Nothing to worry about sir, we're just moving her upstairs to the ICU." The nurse informed him with a soft smile. "Follow us, there's a cafeteria on the same floor too. Better than the vending machines down here."

Steve nodded to her before he happily followed them. Passing some raisons to Reuben.

Taking the raisons, Reuben happily started munching away on them. "Thank you daddy." He mused to him before he then watched his mother. "Mommy…"

"She'll be okay buddy I promise." He told him as they headed upstairs. Waiting for the nurses to finish with Sam he then headed inside, popping Reuben down on his feet. It was a secure room so he didn't have to worry about him trying to run off. Moving over to Sam he sighed to himself as he looked to her. "Please wake up…" He whispered to her before he then looked to Reuben as he came over for some more raisons. Sitting on the chair he smiled as he handed a few more to him. He knew he couldn't give him the box. He'd try and eat them all in one go. He loved his food. Grabbing his phone from his pocket he text Danny their new location before he opened the orange juice, taking a sip for himself before looking to Sam once more. As she started to stir, he sat forward slightly, taking her hand in his. "Sam…" He whispered to her. "Baby open your eyes for me."

"Steve…" Sam mumbled with a frown. "Where am I?" She asked as she noticed the wires in her arm.

"You're in hospital…" He told her with a sigh.

"Hospital? But why? What happened?" She asked her eyes still quite heavy.

He looked to her. "Sam you collapsed in the street…" He paused a little and looked to her. She needed to know. "You're going to need a kidney transplant."

Sam frowned. "What? Why?" She looked to him, her eyes wide. "Reuben… Alfie...Lily…"

"He's okay." He told her with a smile. "He's here." He gestured to their little boy who was happily exploring the room. "Danny went to go and get the kids…they're with Grace and Melissa. They're okay, don't worry."

Sam nodded a little before she looked to him and sighed. "Is my kidney problem the reason I can't remember anything?"

"Partly. It can be a side effect…" He looked to her. "Someone's been drugging you Sam…they're working on flushing it out of your system but we don't know how long it's been going on…"

"Wow…I'm having a pretty sucky time…" She looked to Reuben before she sighed a little as she tried to remember.

"We will get to the bottom of it." He promised to her before he gave her hand a gentle squeeze. "Danny's gone to have some tests done to see if he's a match to donate…"

Sam nodded a little before sighing a little. "Can I go home?"

Steve shook his head. "You're not allowed to leave until you have a new kidney."

Sam looked to him. "What? I can't stay here…"

"You have to babe." He told her with a sigh. "You have a new kidney or you go on dialysis."

Sam sighed a little as she relaxed her head on the pillow.

"Hey you're awake…" Came Danny's voice as he came in. Heading over to his sister he smiled to her. "How you feeling?"

"Well I collapsed in the street so kinda mortified, I need a new kidney and can't leave this hell hole until I do so kinda annoyed and someone's been drugging me and messed with my memory…so kinda pissed."

Danny sighed a little as he looked to her. "I'm sorry for accusing you of doing drugs…"

"A genuine apology from Danny Williams? That's a first."

"Mommy!" Beamed Reuben as he came over and opened his arms for her to pick him up.

Danny smiled and he picked him up and gently moved him onto the bed, smiling as he happily cuddled into his mother before he looked to his sister and sighed. "I know, but I am sorry. Guess being in cop mode all the time isn't the healthies or nicest, especially for you."

Moving her arms around Reuben, making sure that he wasn't tangled into any of her wires before she looked to them and frowned a little. "How did you know I was being drugged?"

"There are traces of it in your blood and the injection mark was in the back of your neck…" Steve explained softly to her.

Sam instantly moved one hand to the back of her neck.

"Sam you went for lunch…" Danny began looking to her. "Lou called me and said he found the diner you were in. Who was the girl you were with?" He asked curiously to her.

"Oh her name was Polly. I met her at the park this morning." She sighed a little. "Reuben had dropped his pacifier and she picked it up for me. We got chatting, turned out she and her husband have had trouble having kids. Multiple miscarriages. She just needed someone to talk to feeling she couldn't talk to her husband." She shrugged a little keeping her eyes locked on Reuben. "Knowing what she went through I gave her some friendly advice." She looked to her brother and gave a little shrug. "She was nice."

Danny gave a slight nod. "Nice enough to slip something in your bag?" He asked looking to her.

Sam frowned. "What do you mean?"

"Lou said on the CCTV he watched, when you go to pick up Reuben from his pushchair she put something in your bag…"

Sam looked to him and frowned a little. "I don't understand…wait where is my bag? It was on the back of Reuben's pushchair."

"Tani took it home when she took Eddie home…we'll get her to have a look, see if whatever she popped in there is still in there." Steve explained before he thought for a minute and looked to her. "Sam what did you do when I left to go back to work this afternoon?"

Sam looked to him before she thought for a minute, a frown forming on her features. "I'm not sure…I must have dozed off on the couch, I woke up with Eddie licking my face and then we went to go get Reuben from his nap and then to go get the kids from school…"

Steve and Danny looked to each other. "That explains it…"

Sam frowned. "What do you mean?"

Steve looked to her. "Sam when you collapsed in the street, Eddie got so protective of you he wouldn't let anyone near you. Not even Duke. Every time someone tried to get to you he would growl and bark and go for them…"

"So?"

"So he wouldn't do that unless he thought you were in danger." Danny told her before looking to Steve. "Someone must have been in the house…they must have waited for you to go and then made their move to which Eddie saw…"

"That is so creepy…" Sam mumbled with a frown to them.

"Extremely…" Steve commented with a frown himself. Someone watched them have sex this afternoon.

"Why would someone want to drug me?" She asked in confusion looking to them. "It doesn't make sense to drug me then me not remember anything…"

"We will get to the bottom of this." Danny promised looking to her.

Sam nodded a little as she let a yawn pass her lips once more, her eyes getting heavy again.

"You get some sleep." Steve whispered as he got up and pressed a kiss to her head, seeing Reuben was happily cuddled into his mother, although he was awake Steve knew he wouldn't be able to move him without him kicking off. He was a mommy's boy. Seeing Sam had nodded off he then looked to Danny and gestured for him to move over by the door so they could talk without disturbing Sam. "We got to find out who is doing this to her." He whispered to him.

"She has a valid point mind…I mean why drug her if she then can't remember anything?" Danny whispered back to him.

"It's that time between the injections. She's drugged to knock her out…she then wakes up for a short period of time where whoever is doing this talks to her or gets information then she's drugged again so she doesn't remember their encounter so she won't report them…"

"But if she doesn't remember their encounter she's not likely to remember them when they drug her again…it just doesn't make sense. Someone's going out of their way to do this to her but we don't know why. And who would want to stay hidden that bad?"

"I don't know but we are sure as hell going to find out." He told him before he looked back to his sleeping wife and sighed to himself. "They did this to her Danny. They messed with her memory…who knows what that will do long term, not to mention they've completed ruined her kidney with whatever they've been giving her…" He looked back to his brother in law. "I'm going to make them pay." It wasn't a threat. It was a promise.


	13. Chapter 13

Tears stinging her eyes as she looked to the doctor as he spoke to her, Sam kept her arms wrapped her around her son. Things weren't looking good. Danny was not a match for her.

"Test me…" Steve told the doctor looking to him. "See if I'm a match."

"Steve you're the same blood type as me…odds are you're not going to be match." Danny mumbled looking to him.

"Is that true?" Steve asked looking to the doctor.

Sighing he looked to him and gave a slight nod. "It's a slim chance you could be a match, but if you're the same blood type as Mr Williams then odds are you won't be a match but we can certainly try."

"I'll ring Stella." Danny declared looking to his sister. "I'll get her to come here. We'll get Eric tested. We won't give up Sam." He looked to her before he then looked to the doctor. "Can't she survive with one kidney?"

The doctor shook his head. "Sadly not. People who suffer with chronic kidney failure need the organ. Some people can live with one kidney, but in your sister's case she needs two functioning kidneys…" He looked to Sam. "But time is of the essence…"

Sam looked to him. "How long have I got?"

"Think of your kidney as a battery…zero percent to a hundred….your kidney is on about fifteen percent and dropping rapidly. If we can't find a suitable donor for you in the next couple of hours then we will have to put you on dialysis…"

"Would it be forever?" She then asked. She needed to think about what would happen if they couldn't find a donor.

"Yes. Without the kidney transplant dialysis will be the only way for us to try and flush out any waste or fluid that builds up…the more it builds up the more dangerous it would be and it could kill you. Going on dialysis will clean the blood of this, but you'll need to have it every day for the rest of your life, but even if we do put you on dialysis…if we then find you a suitable donor you can then come off it. It's just something to help keep you alive until we find someone."

Sam just nodded a little to him before she looked down to her son in her arms and sighed a little.

"We still got a couple of hours yet before it will become necessary so we will keep trying." The doctor promised with a little smile. "I'll go and chase it up…but in the meantime if you know anyone who might be match, send them my way and we will get them tested straight away." He told him before heading out, leaving them to process everything.

"Thanks doc." Steve mumbled before he then looked to Sam. He could see she was trying to hold it together. Getting to his feet he then scooped up Reuben and passed him to Danny. "Will you take him to the cafeteria. See if there's something there he'll eat."

Danny nodded as he took his nephew, looking to his sister he sighed. "I'll call everyone. Get them here." He told her before he looked to Steve once more before leaving the couple to it. He could see Sam was not only struggle to take everything in; she was struggling to keep it together. He knew how she hated getting upset, especially in front of the children. She never wanted them to see her upset.

Watching Danny go with Reuben, Steve then headed over to the bed, perching himself on the edge of it before he took Sam's hand in his and gave it a gentle squeeze. "Talk to me."

"Everything is falling apart." She whispered fighting back the tears as she looked to him. "How can we…"

Steve shook his head as he looked to her. "Don't. Don't think the worst. We will find a match for you Sam. There is someone out there who is a match."

Blinking back the tears she sighed. "I'm not leaving this hospital without a new kidney…that's what he told you right? Even on dialysis I'm not getting out of here…how can I be a mom and a wife if I'm stuck in here? I could be waiting years for a new kidney." She whispered to him, a year rolling down her cheek. "I'm a failure."

Steve sighed as he wiped away her tear, his hand resting on her cheek as he looked to her. "You are not a failure. If you're going to be stuck in here until you get a new kidney then we will deal. I'll take a step back from work until you are better and back home." As she wouldn't look at him he sighed. "Hey look at me…" He whispered to her.

Sam sighed as she reluctantly looked to him.

"We've been through worse remember? This is a bump in the road. But it's one we will get through together. We always do." He sighed and gently pulled her to him, pressing a kiss to her head as she hid her face in his chest. He hated seeing her like this. Time was against them right now and they needed to find a donor soon. "How about…" He began as he looked to her. "I go and get Alfie and Lily? You must be missing them and I know they're missing you. They could be what you need to cheer you up a bit."

"I don't want them to see me like this...they'll have so many questions…"

"But not seeing them isn't good either Sam. They're missing their mom. I know it's not nice for them to see you attached to all these wires…but I know you're missing them like crazy."

"I am…" She admitted with a sigh as she wiped her eye before a tear could fall down.

"When Danny comes back with Reuben I'll go and get them…"

"No." Sam quickly cut in looking to him. "Please don't leave me." She whispered, clinging onto his hand tightly.

He could hear the genuine fear in her voice. Nodding to her he gave her hands a gentle squeeze. "Okay, I'll ask Danny to get them." He smiled to her before he then looked up as Danny came back in with Reuben.

"Okay so I've rung Stella and she's going to try and get a flight out here as soon as possible. Mom and Dad are also going to come to see if they're a match. I've text Eric and when he finishes work he said he'll come straight over and get tested. Even Tani and Junior are coming to get tested and Lou and Jerry said they would too." He smiled to his sister. "We're not giving up." He told her with a smile before he gestured to Reuben with his head. "And this one just cost me fifteen bucks in food."

Sam just nodded a little to her brother, not really taking in what he was saying.

Steve looked to his wife before he then frowned and looked to his brother in law. "Fifteen bucks? What the hell did you buy him?"

"He had sausage, beans and fries, then he wanted a round of carrot sticks with some gross looking dip then he had apple pie and custard with three oranges juices."

"Three?" He looked to him and frowned before he then looked to Sam before looking to him once more as he got to his feet, pulling away from Sam for a moment before moving over to Danny and taking Reuben, popping his down on his feet as he toddled around the room. "Will you go and get Alfie and Lily?" He whispered to him. "I'd go and get them myself but she doesn't want me to go."

Danny nodded. "Of course…do you need anything while I'm gone?" He asked looking to him before glancing to his sister.

"Two secs…" He mumbled before he moved back over to Sam. "How about Danny gets us something to eat? Whatever you want, I know hospital food sucks…" He whispered to her before sighing a little. "I need you to eat something…"

Sam just looked to him blankly. She didn't know what she wanted at this point. She was too busy thinking.

"How about McDonalds?" Danny suggested looking to her. "I can go get Alfie and Lily and stop there on my way back."

As Sam didn't respond to Danny, Steve just looked to him and smiled and gave a nod. "Usual for us buddy."

"I won't be long." He promised to him before he then looked to Reuben and pointed to him. "Stay out of trouble mister."

Reuben just giggled at his uncle before he headed over to his mother's bed. "Up!"

Picking up Reuben, Steve moved him gently onto the bed, watching as Reuben happily laid down next to his mother as he rubbed his eyes, a yawn passing his tiny lips as he cuddled his mother's arm. Smiling to himself, he then looked to Sam and sighed a little. "Talk to me…" He whispered to her, moving his hand to hers.

Sam just shrugged a little as she looked down to Reuben and sighed to herself. "There's nothing to say. Odds are we're not going to find a match in the next couple of hours. I'm going to be stuck here forever." She mumbled before looking to Reuben. "Won't be able to take him to his first day at school…"

"Sam he's only eighteen months old…we have plenty of time before he goes to school…you will be there when we take him for his first day at school." Steve told her firmly. He wasn't giving up yet. They still had time.

Sam looked to him. "What if we never find a match?"

"We will." He promised to her. "Someone out there is a match for you. Not only will we find a match but I'll catch the scumbag who's been drugging you."

"I would have thought I would have remembered when all the stuff was flushed out of my system." She mumbled to him before sighing. "But guess that'll never happen."

Steve looked to her and sighed slightly. "The problem with your kidney can cause memory problems, but with the drugs as well…we don't know what's going to happen. We don't know if you'll even remember your time with them."

"I'm going to go with no." She mumbled to him.

As Steve's phone went off he sighed a little and pulled it out of his pocket before moving it to his ear. "McGarrett." He answered before he then listened, nodding to himself he looked to his wife before looking to Reuben who was now sleeping peacefully. "Thanks Tani. Bye." Hanging up the phone he then looked to Sam. "That was Tani. She looked in your bag and she couldn't find anything. Whatever that Polly put in your bag is now gone."

"You think it's her." Sam stated looking to him.

"I don't know." Steve admitted looking to her. "I just find it all very peculiar how she just appears today and now you're in hospital. It's not adding up for me."

Sam looked to him, not knowing what to say to him. What could she say? She didn't know Polly. Maybe she did do something to her but right now they had no proof. No proof of anything. She was drugged. That was all they knew.

"Mommy!" Beamed Alfie and Lily as they came in with Danny.

Hearing her children, Sam smiled weakly over to them. "Hey you two."

Looking to his mother, Alfie frowned slightly. She didn't look normal. Not to him. "What's all the wires mom?" He asked looking to the wires. "And what's that up your nose?" He asked curiously climbing up on the edge of her bed.

Sam smiled to him. "Well these wires help me get better and this up my nose makes sure I'm getting enough oxygen."

"Are you going to be alright mommy?" Lily asked looking to her, moving to the side of her bed.

Picking Lily up, Steve popped Lily on the bed, scooping Reuben up gently so Sam could have time with Alfie and Lily and held him close as he looked to Danny as he popped their food on the table.

"How she doing?" Danny whispered to him as he set the food out for them all. Letting Sam have this time with her children.

"She's absolutely terrified." He admitted with a sigh to him. "She's worried what's going to happen if we can't find a match. Saying how she's going to miss Reuben's first day at school…"

"We will find a match." Danny told him. "My parents and sister are getting the next flight here. One of them got to be a match for her." He whispered to him. Looking to his sister he then sighed to himself as he continued getting the food sorted, putting each in their own piles. "We will get to the bottom of all these problems that are happening." He promised him before he glanced to his sister before looking back to Steve. "I've got Jerry trying to trace that Polly chick down."

"You think she has something to do with it too?" Steve asked looking to him.

Danny nodded. "Her just showing up…then this happening to Sam…I don't think it's a coincidence. Her kidney function is dropping too fast for all this not to be suspicious. Especially the drug aspect of it. It's all too dodgy for my liking."

"I'm glad it's not only me who thinks so. Tani rang me. Whatever that Polly put in Sam's bag is now gone. She didn't find anything."

Danny raised an eyebrow. "Really? Seriously can't wait to have this woman in interrogation. She has a lot to answer for." He stated before he then looked over to his sister who was happily cuddling her oldest children in the bed. He was going to get this girl and get to the bottom of this. Sam may have been a grown woman, but she was first and foremost his baby sister. He was going to get answers.


	14. Chapter 14

"This is so messed up." Polly commented looking to Matt. "You said that stuff wouldn't hurt her!"

"It wasn't supposed to!" Matt defended looking to her.

Polly gestured to the screen where they were watching the news which was reporting on Sam's collapse earlier. "She collapsed in the street! Her dog is defending her because he thinks she's in danger after he watched what WE did to her." She shook her head. "We need to tell someone."

Matt looked to her, getting to his feet he stopped in front of her. "No. We don't."

"Matt." Sighed Polly looking to him. "She is in hospital. What if she is seriously ill or dying? They need to know what is happening to her." She cupped his face and looked to him. "I love you…but I'm not going to sit back and do nothing when we know what's happening to her."

"But we don't." Matt countered back to her. "I was administering doses that would have been harmful. Whatever is happening to her is nothing to do with the drugs I was giving her. They wouldn't cause her any harm. Do you think I'd do that to my own sister? She's the baby."

"Matty you were willing to destroy her entire family. Her relationship with your brother and her husband. How is that not hurting her? This seemed like a good idea to begin with…but now? It's going too far."

Matt looked to her. "I can't just hand myself in Polly. I'll go straight to prison. I won't last two minutes. They'll get me on the inside if not before Danny and Steve get me for what I did to Sam."

"We can't just sit around and do nothing."

Matt sighed as he thought for a minute before he then looked to her. "Go to the hospital."

Polly frowned. "What?"

"Go to the hospital. Go there as her friend. Tell them you saw what happened on the news. You were just popping by to see how she is. When we know what's happening…." He paused and looked to her. "Then we will decide what to do. Until then we stay zipped."

Polly sighed as she looked to him before she then gave a nod. "Okay fine. But if it is serious Matt then we are saying something. I don't care what the consequences are. I didn't sign up to kill anyone." She told him firmly as she grabbed her jacket. "I'll be back soon." She told him as she slipped on her jacket and headed out of the motel as she headed to the hospital. She hated this idea but she did need to know what was happening with Sam.  
Catching a taxi to the hospital, Polly climbed out and headed inside. Glancing around she felt a bit lost. She didn't know where to even start. Heading over to the reception desk she offered the receptionist a soft smile. "Hi, I'm looking for Sam McGarrett? She was bought in today?"

The receptionist smiled and gave a nod as she typed away on the computer. "She's up on our ICU ward. Fourth floor." She told her softly.

"Thank you." Smiled Polly before she went over to the elevator and headed inside, pressing the button for the fourth floor. As the door pinged open she stepped out and glanced around. It was a small ward. Heading to the nurses station she looked to the nurse. "I'm looking for Sam McGarrett I was told she was on this floor?"

"She is, she has her children visiting her at the moment…can I ask who you are? I'll let her know you're here."

"I'm Polly. I'm a friend."

The nurse smiled. "If you just wait here two minutes I'll let her know you're here." She told her as she headed to Sam's room. Knocking the door she poked her head around the door. "Mrs McGarrett you have a Polly here to see you. She said she's a friend of yours?"

Looking up from her children hearing the nurse, Sam then looked to her husband and brother.

"Polly?" Steve repeated looking to the nurse. "She's here?"

The nurse nodded. "Yes. She's just outside."

Steve looked to Sam. "I'll be right back." He promised to her before looking to the nurse. "Stay here." He told her as he quickly left the room, Danny following behind him as they headed over to Polly who was waiting by the nurses station. "Polly?" Steve asked looking to the woman.

Polly smiled. "That's me."

"I think we need to have a little chat." Steve told her looking to her.

"A chat? About what?" Polly asked looking to him. "I'm just here to see Sam. See how she is."

"How did you know she was here?" Danny asked looking to her.

"Seriously? It was all over the news. I was at home doing laundry when I saw what happened. Thought I'd come and see her. Offer a friendly face."

"But you guys don't even know each other." Steve commented. "You met this morning."

"So?" Polly commented looking to him. "Not that it's anything to do with you but Sam was a real friend to me this morning. When we met is irrelevant. I see her as a friend."

"Well it is our business when my sister, aka his wife needs a kidney transplant because someone has been drugging her." Danny commented looking to her.

Polly looked to him. "A kidney transplant? Drugging her?"

"Yeah and she won't be leaving this hospital until she gets a new kidney and seeing as we are having trouble finding a match things are a bit difficult right now." Steve told her before folding his arms across his chest and looked to her. "What did you put in her bag when you two went to lunch today?" He asked looking to her.

Polly looked to him shocked before she frowned. "What are you on about? I haven't put anything in her bag."

"Save it." Danny commented looking to her. "We saw the footage from the diner you were in…you put something in her bag when she was taking the baby out of the pushchair and now it's gone." He looked to her. "Did you drug her to get whatever you put in back?"

"I don't know what you are talking about." Polly told him.

"Don't play dumb with us." Danny told her. "We know you're connected. We just don't know how yet."

"Well you're wrong." Polly commented to him. "Look tell Sam I send her my best and unfortunately I can't come and visit her because her brother and husband see me more as a suspect." She rolled her eyes and shook her head as she turned away from them and headed out. She had to get out of there. And quick. She needed to get back to Matt.

Grabbing his phone from his pocket Danny called Lou while Steve went back into Sam and the children.

"Where is she?" Sam asked looking to him.

"She's gone. Danny's got Lou to put someone on her. See where she goes. We haven't got enough on her yet to do anything else."

Sam nodded a little before looked to her children. Reuben was still asleep and Alfie and Lily were sat next to her watching something on her phone. Softly running her fingers through Reuben's hair as he slept away next to her.

Steve looked to her, a soft sigh passing his lips as he sat on the bed by Reuben. "Everything will be okay."

"You don't know that." Sam whispered as she looked to him.

"I do." He told her. "Because I know you and I know how strong you are." He looked to her. "Look. When Danny comes back I'm going to take these three home. Get them bathed and ready for bed. Jerry will keep an eye so I can come back for a few hours."

"I don't want you to go." She whispered to him.

"I know." Steve commented with a sigh. "But we need to keep their routine best we can until we get you home."

"If I come home." She mumbled keeping her eyes locked on Reuben as she played with his hair.

"You will come home." He told her firmly. "No more thinking negatively Sam."

"I can't help it." She whispered, her eyes filling with water.

Leaning over, Steve sighed as he pressed his lips to her forehead. "I know." He whispered back to her, gently leaning his head on hers. "You'll be okay." He promised before he looked up as Danny come back in. Getting to his feet he headed over to his brother in law. "I'm going to get the kids home. Get them sorted and in bed. Jerry will keep a watch on them so I can come back here for a few hours." He explained before sighing. "She's really down Danny…"

Danny looked to his sister before he then looked to Steve. "I just saw the doctor in the corridor."

"Everything okay?" He asked him with a slight frown.

"The guys have been coming in to be tested. No one is a match. Not even Eric. So I doubt Stella is going to be a match."

Steve sighed a little and rubbed his forehead a little. "Someone is a match." He told him. "They've got to be."

"Well right now we are running out of time." He sighed. "Go. I'll try and cheer her up."

Steve looked to him for a few minutes before he then nodded and headed over to Sam. "I'll be back as soon as I've put these to bed." He promised as he pressed a kiss to her head. "Danny is here if you need anything."

Sam just nodded a little.

"Alfie, Lily it's time to go."

Alfie pouted. "But what about mommy?"

"Mommy has to stay here for a few days. You can come and see her tomorrow after school." He promised him. "Give mommy a cuddle and kiss goodnight." He ordered softly as he scooped up a sleeping Reuben and held him close.

"Goodnight mommy." Alfie said as he moved his arms around his mother and hugged her.

"We love you." Lily chirped as she moved in to hug her too.

Sam smiled a little as she moved her arms around her two eldest. "I love you too. So much." She whispered as she kissed each of their heads. "Be good for daddy and I'll see you tomorrow."

The two nodded as they gave their mother a final kiss on the cheek before jumping down with the help of their uncle before heading over to their father.

"I'll be back soon." Steve told her before looking to Alfie and Lily. "Come on you two." Opening the door of Sam's room he waited for Alfie and Lily to come out before following them out.

Sam watched her family go. She could feel the tears welling in her eyes once more.

Danny looked to his sister and sighed a little. Moving over to the bed he climbed on the bed with her and moved his arms around her and held her close to him. Now this was a first for both of them. Gently tightening his arms around her as he heard her start to sob in his arms he just held her. He knew nothing he said would make her feel any better so he just held her. She needed to get this out. She was trying so hard to stay strong while the children were here and now it was all just too much for her. He knew she would get through this eventually. Sam always got through anything but right now he didn't know how. They were running out of time and they were running out of options. They needed a donor.


	15. Chapter 15

"How did you manage to lose her? I thought you were following her?" Danny asked Lou as he looked to him, arms folded across his chest as he looked back briefly to his sleeping sister before looking to his colleague.

"She just disappeared. She must have ducked down an alley" Lou told him looking to him. "I followed her for as long as I could…Junior and Tani are back at the palace to see if they can pick her back up and see where she went." He looked to Sam and sighed. "How she doing?"

"She cried herself to sleep." Danny admitted looking to him. "It's all too much for her. She's worried what's going to happen if they can't find a donor. The kids were here earlier…when Steve took them home? I have never seen her looks so lost and alone. Even though I was here with her…she didn't want me. She wanted Steve."

"And how's Steve?" Lou asked looking to him. He couldn't imagine what that poor family was going through right now.

Danny looked to him and gave a little shrug. "Putting on a brave face. He's being strong for her and for the kids. He'll be back once he's put the kids to bed. Jerry will watch them so he can come back here for a few hours, but I think it is only a matter of time before he starts to crack."

"Where are we on finding a donor?" He asked curiously to him.

"There currently isn't one." He told him with a heavy sigh. "Everyone who has come in to be tested so far wasn't a match. I'm waiting for Stella and my parents to arrive but to be honest…I don't think they're going to be a match either. Me and Steve aren't and neither was Eric."

"We can only hope they are brother. Someone out there is a match for her" Lou commented with a sigh before frowning a little as he saw the doctor and nurses rushing towards them and straight into Sam's room, the faint sound of beeping coming from Sam's room.

Danny frowned at them all rushing before he quickly followed them in, Lou following behind him. "What's happening?" He asked as he looked to his sister. All he could hear was the machine's Sam was attached to beeping away and the doctor ordering the nurses.

"Sir we need you to step outside." The nurse told him as they laid Sam flat, moving a full oxygen mask over face before moving over to Danny and Lou and urging them to go outside. "Please, let us work."

"Danny let's let them work." Lou told him as he moved his arm around his arm and gently pulled him to the door. They couldn't get in the way. It looked too serious right now.

Reluctantly going with Lou, Danny sighed as he watched them work on his sister before he grabbed his phone out of his pocket, running his fingers through his hair as he dialled Steve's number and pressed the phone to his ear waiting for him to answer, his eyes locked on his unconscious sister. He didn't know how well this was going to go down with him.

"Hey Danny I won't be much longer. Just waiting for Reuben to settle down and then I'll be back." Came Steve's reply as he answered his phone.

Danny sighed as he kept his eyes on his sister. "Steve you need to come back now." He whispered to him.

"What's wrong? Is Sam okay?" He asked. There was a tone in his voice. A tone he didn't like.

"I don't know." He admitted to him. "The doctor and nurses are in there now working on her. I don't know what's going on they're not telling me anything. They've made us wait outside while they do whatever they go to do. You need to be here." He whispered trying not to cry himself. That was his baby sister in there. He didn't like seeing her this way.

"I'll be right there." He stated as he hung up the phone.

As Steve hung up on him Danny sighed as he looked to Lou before he looked to his sister once more as they carried on working on Sam. He didn't understand. She was asleep! She was completely fine and now this was happening? Shaking his head he sighed a little. "I can't lose her Lou." He whispered to him. "Steve and those kids can't lose her."

"You're not going to lose her." Lou promised to him. "That girl in there is one hell of a fighter and you know she won't be going down easily." He told him moving his hand to his shoulder and giving him a reassuring squeeze.

"I remember when she first moved here. I dreaded it. To be honest I never thought she'd ever stay. But then she got with Steve and she changed…she grew up. I've always given her such a hard time." He mumbled with a sigh. "Accused her of the unthinkable…and now this is happening…"

Lou looked to him and sighed a little. "Danny…you ask any siblings and they will tell you no relationship is perfect. I bet your relationship with Stella isn't always great…"

"No but I've never accused Stella of cheating on her husband or doing drugs. Sam is a wife and a mother to people who absolutely adore her and I know she adores them." He cut in looking to him. "Half the time I don't know how she ever forgives me because I keep making the same mistake over and over."

"She forgives you because she loves you. You're her big brother. Siblings fight Danny but at the end of the day you're family. Ohana."

Danny looked to him and gave a small nod before he then looked to a nurse as she came out. "What's happening?" He asked looking to her. "Is she alright?"

"The doctor will be out as soon as he can to explain everything. Excuse me I need to go." She told her before rushing off down the corridor.

"This is ridiculous." He hissed with a shake of his head before he kept his eyes locked on the window, watching his sister. "I need to know what is happening." He stated before looking briefly as the nurse returned with a machine he frowned a little. "What's that?" He asked, mainly to himself.

"That's a dialysis machine…" Lou replied looking to him before looking to Sam as they started to hook her up to the machine. This wasn't good.

Danny felt sick. The one thing they didn't want to happen. The one thing they hoped to avoid was happening.

"Danny." Came Steve's voice as he came rushing up the corridor. "What's going on?" He asked before he looked into the room and frowned a little. "What are they doing to her? What the hell is that?"

"They haven't told us anything yet. We are waiting for the doctor to come and speak to us." Danny told him looking to him before looking to Sam before looking to Steve once more and sighed heavily to his brother in law. "That's a dialysis machine…"

Steve's face dropped as he looked to his wife before looking to Danny. "What? I thought we had more time…" He mumbled, his eyes filling up with water.

"I don't know what happened Steve. She was asleep. Next thing we know is they're all rushing in there and all the machines she is hooked to are going off like mad."

Steve looked to him before he then looked to the room once more. As the doctor come out he looked to him. "Doc what's going on? Is Sam alright?"

The doctor looked to them and sighed a little. "She's very poorly but stable. Unfortunately her kidney has stopped working. Her blood pressure and heart rate shot up rapidly. Too much fluid is building up in her body. Dialysis was our only option seeing as we still don't have a suitable donor for her. Now if her condition doesn't improve in the next couple of hours we will have to consider putting her on life support."

Steve's mouth dropped open, his face draining of colour. "Life support?" He asked looking to him. He felt sick. How was this happening?

"The build-up of fluid in her body is putting too much pressure on her heart and lungs and she'll find it difficult to breathe. Now I'm hoping by putting her on dialysis that everything will start to regulate…but if it doesn't? We will have to consider it. We'll keep her sedated until we know if the dialysis is working or not."

Steve clenched his jaw slightly. He couldn't distinguish how he felt right now. He was confused mainly on how she deteriorated so quickly. He was only gone a few hours. "Can I go in?"

The doctor nodded. "Of course. We will be keeping an extra close eye on her so a nurse will be coming back and forth on half hour intervals. If you notice any changes then come and find someone straight away okay?"

Steve nodded a little before he went into the room and headed over to his wife. Looking to her, he gently moved his hand to hers and gave it a gentle squeeze a tear rolling down his cheek. "I was only gone a few hours…" He whispered as he moved and sat on the chair and sighed to himself. "What am I going to do with you?" He sighed to himself as he kept his hand on his wife's just looking at her.

"I'll leave you guys to it." Lou whispered to Danny. "Tell Steve I'll check in with the Jerry and the kids. Whatever he needs me and Renee are here." He told him as he left.

"Thanks Lou." Danny mumbled before he then looked to his phone as it went off in his pocket, a frustrating sigh passing his lips as he went into the room and moved over to Steve, grabbing the spare chair as he moved and sat next to him and sighed. "I've just had a message off my mom. Their flight has been cancelled due to bad weather. They won't be getting here anytime soon." He mumbled with a sigh as he looked to his sister. "Doesn't even look like her. She's too pale."

"I can't let the kids see her like this…" Steve whispered with a shake of his head. "Alfie was iffy earlier when he saw her. Now? This will completely freak them out." He sighed. "You know as soon as I left…I had a gut feeling something was going to happen…"

Danny looked to him. "What do you mean?"

"I don't know." Steve mumbled with a sigh. "Reuben was more fussy than usual when I put him down to bed…maybe that was a sign that something was wrong. Maybe he could sense something was wrong."

"That's silly Steve…he's a baby…how would he know?"

"I know it sounds stupid…but it's a gut feeling I have. She didn't want me to go…I could see it in her eyes. She was scared. I shouldn't have left her."

"Steve you needed to get those kids home and into some sort of reality." Danny told him with a sigh before he moved his hand to his back. "We'll get her through this…"

"How?" Came Steve's question to him. "Right now she needs a donor and we haven't got one for her."

"Maybe I can be a help." Came a voice from behind them.

A frown instantly formed on Danny's features as he heard that voice. A voice he shouldn't be hearing. Getting to his feet he turned and looked to the figure in front of him. This wasn't happening.

Getting to his own feet, Steve looked at the two people in front of him. He could feel the anger building up. Now everything made sense.

"Matt…" Came Danny's response to his brother.

Matt looked to them both while Polly stayed stood behind Matt. "Hello big brother."


	16. Chapter 16

Jaw clenched, Steve practically glared at the two people in front of him. He was furious. After everything Danny did for Matt? To find out he was alive? He couldn't believe it. Danny nearly went to jail. Nearly got killed in Columbia. All for it to be a lie? And now he had done this to Sam? Looking to Polly he shot her a look. "Thought you had no idea what we were talking about?" He snapped as he looked to her before glaring to Matt once more.

Polly sighed as she looked to him. "I'm sorry. But when you said about how ill Sam was and how she needed a donor…I couldn't just sit back and do nothing. Not when there is a possibility that Matt could be a donor for her."

"Then why lie to us?" Danny asked her before he then looked to Matt and glared to him. "You happy with yourself Matthew?" He gestured to their unconscious sister. "Is this what you wanted to happen?" He snapped looking to him as he moved and stepped closer to him. "Is nearly killing our baby sister worth it?" He snapped as he grabbed Matt by the collar of his shirt and slammed him into the wall. "You have no idea what you have done to our family! To her family!"

Pushing Danny off him Matt glared at him. "Don't you act like you're the better brother Danny. You don't think I know the hell you've put her through since she arrived in Hawaii? How many times have you accused her of cheating on Steve? How many times you accused her of being nothing but a complete fuck up? I know everything and she would have been much better with me, away from you! I was always the better brother to her. All you've done all her life was look down on her. On all of us."

"You've poisoned her!" Steve snapped, his hands going into fists as he moved closer to them. "How the hell are you the better brother?"

"No." Matt cut in looking to him. "Whatever issues Sam has with her kidney is nothing to do with what I was doing to her."

"And what were you doing to her exactly?" Steve asked looking to him. "What the hell did you to my wife?!" He demanded to him. "My children, your nephew's and niece shouldn't have to see their mother like this."

"The drug wasn't supposed to hurt her." Polly cut in, moving next to Matt. "We just needed some money to get out of here…"

"You wanted our money?" Steve asked in disbelief.

Matt sighed as he rubbed his forehead and looked to them. He'd have to come clean now. There was no way they were going to be getting out of this. "Yes. I needed money. The drug was to make her forget. I was going to ask for the money in cash so she or any of you wouldn't ask any questions later. The doses I used were never strong enough to do any permanent damage to her. It just affected her memory so she wouldn't remember seeing me."

"No you just wanted to destroy her life." Danny commented looking to him. "Saturday afternoon I found her completely out of it with a needle sticking out of her arm. You did that. You wanted us to think she was using so we would turn against her." He shook his head. "What the hell is the matter with you?!" He snapped shaking his head at him. "Her kidney problem might have contributed to her memory problems but made everything a hundred times worse. She's been blacking out through the day. Having no recollection of what she's been doing through the day! Making her doubt herself?"

"I needed Sam on my side. I knew if I turned to her without drugging her she'd come running straight to you." Matt commented looking to his brother. "I didn't want you breathing down my neck."

Steve clenched his jaw before punching Matt across his. "Your sister thought she was going crazy. You've done more damage than you will ever know." Shaking his head he glared at him. "For her sake…you better be a match." He hissed at him before he shook his head and looked to Polly. "And don't think you'll get away with this…you'll be going down too." He told her before he moved over to his wife, shaking his head as he sat on the chair, eyes locked on Sam. As much as he wanted to beat the shit out of Matt for what he had done, he couldn't. Not when he could be a match for Sam. Matt was the closest sibling in age to Sam. He could be a strong contender for her.

Rubbing his jaw, Matt sighed as he looked to him. "I didn't think she'd end up in hospital…I didn't know she was ill beforehand."

Danny looked to him. "No. You didn't. But it is your fault that her kidney function has now stopped working and she's stuck on that stupid machine. The drugs you gave her…her kidney couldn't cope with trying to get it out of her system." He shook his head and grabbed him by the arm firmly. "You're coming with me and we are going to get you tested and you might be able to do something decent for once and save our sister." He snapped as he dragged him out of the door and down to the doctor.

Polly sighed watching them go before she then looked over to Sam and Steve. "I never wanted to do it this way…I never wanted Sam to get hurt."

Steve looked to her briefly and blankly before looking back to his wife. "Everything you told her was a lie." He stated with the shake of his head. "She told us how you came to her. Gave her the sob story of having multiple miscarriages…she shared with you our own loss."

"I never wanted to do that." Polly stated looking to him. "I never wanted to lie to her about that. Matt said it would be the easiest way to befriend her."

"Then why did you?" Steve asked looking to her. "You two wanted money? You should have just robbed us when we weren't home." He shook his head and looked back to Sam.

"I did it because I love Matt. Wouldn't you do anything for the person you love?" She asked with a shrug looking to him.

"If Matt loved you back he wouldn't have asked you to do something as low as that. There's doing something for someone you love and then there is crossing the line. He went way passed the line. He could have destroyed my marriage; he could have cost Sam and Danny their relationship. He could cost my children their mother." He shook his head. "Just get out. I don't want you near her. You are not her friend. You are just as bad as Matt."

Polly sighed a little before she did as she was told and left the room. She had heard Matt's stories of Steve McGarrett. He was not someone she wanted to get on the bad side of. Well more on the bad side. She knew she was going to go down…but if finding out Matt was a match for Sam? Then she didn't care. She felt guilty enough for what she put that family through she just wanted to make it right again.

As Polly left, Steve's head fell into his hands. He felt so angry right now. Furious that someone Sam once called family had done this to her. Looking up to his unconscious wife he sighed to himself as he moved his hand to hers and gave it a gentle squeeze. "You'll get through this." He whispered to her. "We will get you through this and I will make those two pay for what they have done to you." He whispered. It wasn't a threat. It was a promise. No one was going to get away with doing this. Not to his girl.

"They're sending Matt's blood off to be tested." Danny mumbled sitting next to his brother in law.

"Where are they?" Steve asked through clenched teeth, his eyes locked on Sam.

"Handcuffed to the chair. Tani and Junior are coming to keep an eye on them."

"If he's not a match…"

"Don't." Danny cut in looking to him. "Cause I'll be the first one to do it." He shook his head. "I can't believe after everything…he's alive. Lied to us for so long. I would love nothing more than to pummel the absolute crap out of him." He looked to Steve. "Brother or not…he'll pay for what he's done. They both will."

Steve looked to him and gave a slight nod before looking to Sam once more. In his eyes what Matt did was unforgivable. He wanted Sam awake. Wanted to tell her what was going on and to see if anything would actually ring a bell. Sighing to himself he rubbed his eyes a little before looking to Danny. "It's getting late. I'm going to head home. Get some sleep. I'll sort the kids out in the morning then come straight here."

Danny nodded a little. "Go. I'll stay here. As soon as we know if Matt's a match I'll let you know."

"Thanks Danny. I'll speak to you later." He mumbled as he got to his feet and headed out, completely blanking Matt and Polly as he left knowing that he looked to them he would lose it. He was tired, stressed and worried. Not a good combination for Steve McGarrett. He just needed Sam to be okay. He needed his wife and their children needed their mother.  
Driving back to the house he relived Jerry of his baby sitting duties, locking up as he left he then went upstairs, going into Alfie's room he checked on him before checking on Lily. Both sound asleep. Going into Reuben's room he went over to the crib and looked down to their youngest as he slept peacefully in his cot. Gently tucking him in some more he then quietly left Reuben's room and headed into his own. Looking to his bed he sighed a little. It was so empty without Sam. Stripping down to his boxers he tossed his clothes into the laundry bin before climbing into the bed, grabbing his phone he then pulled up a picture of the five of them. His family. His world. Flicking through the photo's he come across one of him and Sam together. Laughing as they kissed. Tears stinging his eyes. He loved her so much and having her not home was killing him. It was like he was in Japan all over again. Wishing he could be with his wife. Shaking his head he popped his phone on the side before he curled up in the bed, grabbing Sam's pillow as he held it close to him. He could smell her perfume on it. Sighing to himself he closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep, holding the pillow close to him. All he wanted was for her to be back in his arms. Wanted his wife.


	17. Chapter 17

Eyes fluttering open, Steve raised an eyebrow as he looked to Lily who was sleeping peacefully next to him, holding onto her pink elephant teddy tightly as she slept while Eddie slept on the end of the bed by Lily's feet. He didn't even feel or hear her get into bed with him. It wasn't like her to climb into their bed. Rubbing his eyes a little he rolled onto his back and grabbed his phone from the side, a number of messages from Danny visible on the screen as well as a number of missed calls from him.

 _ **From: Danny  
**_ _He's a match. They're doing the operation ASAP._

 _ **From: Danny  
**_ _Steve, wake up!_

 _ **From: Danny  
**_ _She's going into surgery first thing in the morning. Wake up!_

 _ **From: Danny**_ _  
Ring me as soon as you wake up!_

A small yawn passing his lips he looked down to Lily who was starting to wake up. Popping his phone on the side he moved onto his side as he looked to his daughter. "Hey princess." He whispered to her.

Rubbing her eyes a little, Lily looked to her father. "Hi Daddy." She whispered back to him, still clinging onto her teddy.

"You okay?" He asked her. "It's not like you to come into mommy and daddy's bed."

Lily nodded a little. "I just miss mommy." She told him. "Will she be coming home today?"

Steve sighed a little. "Probably not princess. She has to stay in hospital a little bit longer. Hopefully she will be home next week."

"But she's all alone in hospital." She told him with a pout, her arms tightening around her teddy.

"She's not." He promised her. "Uncle Danny stayed with her last night so she wasn't alone."

"Can I stay there one night and look after mommy?" She asked. "Give Uncle Danny the night off."

Steve looked to her in awe before moving some hair from her face. "We will see." He told her with a soft smile. "But right now we have to get you and Alfie ready for school."

"Can I see mommy after school?" She asked looking to him.

Steve looked to her. "I will have to see. Mommy is having a very important operation today so she might be very tired and sore."

Lily pouted but gave a little nod. "I'm going to do her a card in school. That'll cheer her up." She told him with a smile.

Steve smiled. "Mommy loves your cards. That'll make her very happy." He gently tapped her nose. "Now can you be a big girl and start getting ready for school? I'm going to get Alfie and Reuben up."

Lily simply nodded to her father as she climbed out of the bed and toddled down to her room. Steve smiled a little watched her before he got up, giving Eddie's head a rub as he jumped down from the bed and moved over to Steve. Putting on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt he rubbed his eyes a little, slipping his phone into his pocket before he went to Alfie's room, opening the door he looked over to Alfie who was still sleeping. "Alfie it's time to get up." He called softly to him.

"Okay dad." Came the seven year olds sleepy reply as he started to shift slightly in his bed.

Steve smiled a little before he then went into Reuben's room where he was still sleeping. Deciding to leave him for a little bit longer he went back to his elder two and helped them get ready for school. As he done up Alfie's laces he looked to his son, frowning slightly as Alfie yawned once more. "You okay buddy?" He asked looking to him. "Not like you to be so tired."

"I couldn't sleep properly." He mumbled to him.

"How come?" He asked looking to him as he got to his feet.

Alfie just shrugged a little. "I miss mom. I wish she was home."

Steve looked to him. "She'll be home soon buddy." He told him with a soft smile before he then looked to Lily as she came in, hair brush in her one hand.

"Daddy can you do my hair?" She asked him.

Steve looked to her. Something he wasn't familiar with. Sam normally did her hair! "Uh sure…" He smiled and took the brush as he gently brushed her hair. "How would you like your hair?"

"Can I keep it down?" She asked him. "And put my butterfly hairband in?"

Steve smiled. Something easy. "Of course you can." He told her as he finished of brushing her hair. "Go find your headband." He told her as he got to his feet and looked to Alfie. "Come on buddy. Let's go get some breakfast."

Alfie nodded a little as he grabbed his backpack and headed downstairs.

Watching Alfie go, Steve then went back into Reuben's room as he smiled seeing Reuben now waking up, stretching out in his cot. Scooping him up he kissed his head and smiled. Grabbing an outfit he then headed downstairs, popping the clothes on the sofa before going into the kitchen, popping Reuben into his highchair before looking to Alfie and Lily as they sat at the table. "What would you like for breakfast?" He asked looking to them as he got some fresh water for Eddie to drink and popped some food into his bowl.

"Toast please daddy." Lily told him.

"I'm not hungry." Alfie mumbled.

"You've got to eat something bud." He told him before he then popped some bread into the toaster before going over to the fridge and grabbing the orange juice, pouring Alfie and Lily a cup before he grabbed Reuben's sippy cup and popped in some milk before going back over to the toaster. As the toast popped out he put a piece on a plate for each of them before buttering them and popping some Jam on and popping them in front of his children, sitting next to Reuben as Steve took a sip of his coffee before grabbing his phone out of his pocket and quickly text Danny.

 _ **To: Danny  
**_ _Dropping Alfie and Lily to school then I'll be there._

"Are you picking us up form school?" Alfie asked as he picked at his toast.

Steve looked to him and gave a slight nod as he put his phone on the table in front of him. "I'll try. It'll be me or Uncle Danno." He told him with a soft smile before he got to his feet and picked Reuben up out of his highchair. "You two finish your breakfast while I get Reuben ready." He told them as he headed into the living room. Grabbing a clean nappy and wipes from the basket he then moved over to the sofa, stripping off Reuben before changing him and getting him dressed once more. Kissing his head he smiled to him before he got up, moving Reuben to his hip as he headed into the kitchen once more, smiling seeing the two plates now empty. "Okay you guys ready to go?"

Lily looked to him and nodded as she got down from her seat. "Yes daddy."

"Can we see mommy after school?" Alfie asked looking to him as he got down from his own chair and grabbed his backpack.

Steve looked to him and sighed a little. "I'll try bud. Your mom's having a very big operation today. It depends how tired she'll be…"

Alfie simply nodded to him as he headed to the front door.

Steve sighed a little as he looked to his eldest son. He was so down. He didn't like seeing him like this. He couldn't imagine how he was when Steve was first gone; yes he would have been younger but still. He could have remembered. "Come on let's get you to school." He commented as he opened the front door, grabbing his keys from the side before heading to the truck. Popping Reuben into his car seat he strapped him in before he helped Lily into her seat and made sure she was secure before getting into the front. Looking to Alfie in the passenger seat he then made sure he was strapped in before he started the engine and drove to the children's school, glancing to Alfie now and again. He hated seeing him so down. He needed Sam home already. Pulling up outside the school he got out of the car, opening the door for Lily before he moved to Reuben's side and took him out, moving him onto his hip before going into the school grounds. Taking Lily to her classroom, he hugged her goodbye before watching her off with her friends before he walked Alfie to his class.

"Please can you pick us up today dad?" Alfie asked with a sigh as he looked to him.

Hearing his son's question he looked to him and nodded. "I will." He promised to him. Bending down so they were eye to eye he looked to him. "Mommy will get better." He promised him. "After her operation today she will have to stay in hospital for a few more days and then she will be home."

"She didn't look like herself yesterday." He commented looking to him. "She didn't look like my mom."

Popping Reuben onto his feet, he gently held his arm so he wouldn't run off before he gently pulled Alfie to him and hugged him. "That's because she's not well bud. She'll look better soon." Kissing his head he smiled. "Now have a nice day in school. I promise I'll be the one to pick you up."

Alfie nodded a little as he hugged Steve tightly before he headed into the classroom.

Scooping Reuben up, Steve caught the teacher's attention and gestured for her to come outside to him.

"Commander McGarrett." She smiled to him. "Everything alright?"

Steve glanced to Alfie before looking to the teacher. "Will you keep an eye on Alfie for me today? With my wife in still in hospital I don't think he's taking it well."

The teacher nodded to him. "Of course Commander. Your brother in law did mention yesterday when he dropped him off that your wife wasn't well. I hope she makes a speedy recovery."

Steve smiled a little. "Thanks, but any problems with Alfie or Lily just give me a call. Lily seems okay, although I woke up with her in my bed which is rare but Alfie is a bit down this morning about the whole thing. He just about managed to finish his breakfast."

"Not a problem, I'll check in with Lily during lunch. Any problems I'll give you a call."

"Thank you." He smiled slightly before looking to his son one more time before he left. Heading back to the truck he strapped Reuben back into his car seat before he climbed into the driver's seat and headed off to the hospital. He was so worried but he didn't want to show it. He was worried about Sam as it is but now with Alfie and Lily he was getting even more worried.  
Pulling up into the hospital car park, he grabbed Reuben from the back before heading into the hospital. Going up to the ICU he looked to Danny who was asleep outside of Sam's room. "Danny…" He called as he headed over, glancing into Sam's room seeing she wasn't in there. "Danny…" He called once more sitting next to him, moving Reuben to sit on his lap.

Eyes fluttering open, Danny looked to Steve. "I tried to get a hold of you last night…"

"I know I'm sorry. I was out like a light." He told him before he looked to Sam's room and then to Danny. "Where is she?"

"Still in surgery."

"How long has been in surgery?" He asked.

"A few hours." He whispered to him. "That Polly was arrested last night, Tani and Junior took her in. Matt will be on lockdown and cuffed to the bed while he recovers before being arrested." He mumbled to him before rubbing his eyes a little before looking to Steve. "You okay?" He asked him. "You're seem a bit out of it."

Steve sighed a little. "Worried about the kids." He mumbled to him, keeping Reuben close to him. "Woke up with Lily in my bed this morning and Alfie is so down…they miss her so much. I've asked Alfie's teacher to keep an eye on him and to ring me if there are any problems." He told him before he sighed a little. "What was he like when I first went?" He asked curiously to him.

"He had his moments." Danny admitted to him. "But he was like four or five…he is older now so it will affect him a bit more now he has more understanding."

Steve nodded a little. "I just don't know how I can make it better for them when all they want is their mom."

"Once she's had this op…things will get back on track." He promised to him. "She'll get better and you can be a family again."

Steve nodded a little to him before he then looked up as Sam was wheeled back into her room. Getting up he moved Reuben onto his hip before looking to the doctor. "How is she?" He asked, glancing to his wife before looking to him once more.

The doctor gave a slight nod. "I won't lie, we did run into a few complications during the surgery, but the transplant was a success."

Steve's body relaxed as he looked to him. "So she'll be okay?"

The doctor smiled. "I have every faith that she will make a full recovery."

"I know I'm jumping the gun a little…but when will she be able to come home? I have three children who are missing her very much."

"She'll be here for at least another week or so yet." He told him looking to him. "She will need to have a number of kidney checks done to make sure her body doesn't start to reject the organ and to make sure the organ is functioning as it should be."

Danny looked to him. "And how long will Matt have to be in for?" He asked looking to him.

"Roughly the same amount of time. We will have to make sure his body is coping without the organ and that the other kidney is not going through too much strain. But they should both be fine." He told him with a smile.

He looked to his wife before looking to the doctor. "When will she wake up?"

"Probably in a few hours' time. She's no longer sedated now she has a new kidney. She'll be groggy and confused when she wakes up, but she should start to feel a lot better."

Steve nodded a little before he then looked to Reuben who was looking to his mother.

"Mommy!" Reuben beamed to his father.

"We'll go in now bud." He told him before looking to the doctor. "Thank you."

"You're welcome. If you need anything a nurse will be around." He told them before heading off.

Steve watched him go before he looked to Danny and headed inside Sam's room. Popping Reuben down he went over to his wife, pressing a soft kiss to her head before he then looked to Danny. "You should head home. Get some sleep."

Danny nodded a little as he rubbed his eyes a little. "Do you need me to pick the kids up from school for you?"

Steve shook his head as he looked to him. "Alfie wants me to go and get them. I promised I would. I'm hoping she's going to be awake and up for visitors so I can bring them. They're dying to see her."

Danny nodded a little. "Okay well if you need anything just give me a shout."

"Will do." Steve commented before he watched him go before he looked over to Reuben who was walking around happily. Looking to his wife he sighed a little before he took her hand and gentle stroked it with his thumb. He needed her to wake up already.  
Moving Reuben up onto his lap as he toddled over he kissed his head and looked back to Sam, keeping his arms tightly around their baby. The sooner she woke up the better. He needed her. Their children needed her.


	18. Chapter 18

Eyes fluttering open, Sam looked up to the ceiling a frown forming on her pale, yet beautiful features. She couldn't remember much. Moving her arm up to rub her eyes a little she then looked over, smiling a little as she saw Steve and Rueben sleeping away in the chair. Moving up on her elbows slightly she glanced around slightly. She felt a bit sore but nothing compared to how she was feeling and she was still attached to a number of wires but her nasal oxygen was gone. A yawn passing her lips he looked to Reuben as he started to stir on Steve's lap. Moving to sit up, Sam pushed the covers off her and swung her legs over the side of her bed before she then looked to Reuben who was grinning at her. They weren't that far from the bed. Holding her hands out for him she smiled as he happily moved into her arms, holding him close to her as she pressed a kiss to his head before moving to sit back into the bed more, pushing the button and bringing the bed up more into a sitting position before relaxing back with her youngest, happily holding him close to her. "You been a good boy for daddy?" She whispered to him, not wanting to wake Steve. He looked so peaceful.

Reuben nodded as he happily cuddled into his mother. "Alfie sad today." He told her looking to her, pouting slightly.

Sam frowned. "Alfie's sad?" She asked him. "Where is Alfie now?"

"Gone school with Lily." He told her before looking to his father and then Sam once more. "Daddy sleeping."

Sam nodded a little to him. "What about Uncle Danno? Is he here?" She asked him.

"Danno…gone." He told her with a slight shrug.

Eyes fluttering open as he heard talking, Steve jumped slightly not seeing Reuben asleep in his arms before he looked over and relaxed seeing him cuddled with his now awake wife, his body relaxing as he looked to Sam and smiled. "Hey you…"

Jumping slightly as Steve jumped, Sam looked to him and smiled to him. "Hey sleepy head."

"How you feeling?" He asked looking to her as he sat forward slightly in his chair and looked to her.

"I'm a bit sore." She admitted to him as she looked down to Reuben who was happily playing with her hospital band. "But I'm guessing due to the fact I no longer feel like crap and feel somewhat normal…" She looked up and looked to her husband. "You managed to find me a donor…"

Steve sighed a little as he looked to her.

At his sigh, Sam looked to him. "Oh god what?" She asked looking to him. "Who donated their kidney to me?"

Steve looked to her. "You really don't wanna know."

Sam frowned. "What? Why not?"

"When Danny comes back…we'll explain I promise. It's too complicated right now and I don't want you to get upset."

Sam nodded a little before looking to him. "Okay then. What's going on with Alfie? Reuben said he's sad…"

"He's just missing you. They both are. I woke up with Lily in bed with me." He admitted to her.

Sam frowned. "Lily? She hasn't done that for a long time."

Steve sighed. "I know, but they are both missing you. We've all missed you. Last night was worrying and scary."

Sam looked to him blankly. "Why? What happened?"

Steve got up from his seat, moving to sit on the edge of the bed as he looked to his wife, moving his hand to hers. "You had to be sedated." He told her with a sigh as he softly stroked her hand with his thumb. "Your kidney stopped working completely. The fluid pressure in your body was getting too much, too much pressure on your heart. You had to go on dialysis; they were on about putting you on life support if you didn't start to improve. Then your donor appeared."

Sam looked to him confused. "All this happened last night?"

Steve nodded. "When I left to take the kids home…Danny said you were asleep and then you just got worse from there. I got here as soon as I could when Danny called me."

Sam looked to him. "Who donated their kidney?"

Steve sighed. "The same person who was drugging you. That's what makes this so much harder."

Sam's face dropped as she looked to him. "What?"

Steve ran his one hand through his hair a little before looking to her. "It's Matt Sam…"

"Matt who?" Sam asked with a frown.

"Matt our psychopath of a brother." Danny commented coming inside and looking to his sister. "You're looking better."

Sam looked to her brother. "I'm sorry did you just say Matt our brother? Our dead brother Matty?"

"That'd be correct." Danny stated as he moved over to the chair and plonked himself down on the chair.

"Okay someone needs to seriously tell me what the hell is going on. How the hell is Matt alive?" She asked looking between them.

"Short version? Matt's alive and faked his death, was drugging you to try and get money out of you oh and your little friend Polly is his girlfriend." He looked to her before looking to Steve. "Jerry found listening devices in your house."

Sam looked to him before she looked to Steve and frowned before she looked down to Reuben as she tried to think before frowning. "The day I collapsed…when Eddie woke me up and I went to get Reuben from his nap…Reuben was in his cot with snacks…" She looked to them. "Snacks I didn't leave in his room…" She frowned before she looked back to the baby who had nodded off in her lap.

"That was the day you were injected in the back of your neck." Steve began looking to her. "Does anything ring a bell?" He asked looking to her. He wanted her so desperately to remember.

Sam looked to him before she tried to think. Now knowing it was Matt that was doing those things to her she tried her hardest to think. "Only you get to see me…" She whispered keeping her eyes locked on Reuben.

Danny frowned. "What?"

Sam looked to him. "That's what he said to me…only I get to see him…" She looked to them. "I wanna see him."

"Sam you've just had major surgery…" Danny commented looking to her.

"I don't care. I need answers. I need to see him." She told him firmly.

"At least let a nurse look at you first." Steve told her looking to her. "Danny's right, you've just had major surgery. You need to stay put until you've been checked out."

Sam looked to them before she then rubbed her forehead. "Then go and get a nurse." She told them. "I need to see him and get answers."

"Let me go and find someone." Danny commented as he got to his feet and headed out of the room to find a nurse.

As Danny went Steve looked to his wife. "You don't have to go and see him."

Running her fingers through their son's hair she looked to Steve. "Yes. I do. I'm supposed to be his little sister, Steve. Yet he did those things to me? It's wrong on so many levels. Danny would never do those things. You'd never do it to Mary." She shook her head. "I want an explanation." She told him before she then looked up as a Doctor and nurse came in, Danny following behind them before moving to sit back on the chair while Steve stayed on the bed with her and Reuben.

"Mrs McGarrett." Mused the doctor as he grabbed her chart from the bottom of the bed and opened it up while the nurse headed over to Sam to do some checks. "How are you feeling?" He asked. "Honestly."

"I'm sore." She admitted to him. "But I feel better than before…I don't feel so drained."

"Well the soreness is expected." He told her looking to his watch before looking to her. "You're surgery was only a couple of hours ago but if you want we can give you some painkillers to help with any discomfort." He smiled to her. "Now your transplant was a success, but we do have to go over what happens next. Now you will have to take a number of medications now for the rest of your life, until you are discharged we are going to give you these medications through your drip. The medication is an anti-rejection medication so your body doesn't start to reject your new organ. You may have to make a few lifestyle changes but from what I see of you, you are already quite healthy. You will be monitored and assed regularly for the first year just to make sure your new kidney is functioning as it should." He smiled. "Any questions?"

Listening to him Sam shook her head. "No…so I should go back to living a normal life?"

"Of course." He told her with a smile. "Just a lot of monitoring the first few months but there is no reason why you cannot recover from this and live a normal life. As long as you have your anti-rejection medication you will be fine. Now I know rejection is a scary word, especially when dealing with organs but not all organs are rejected but we find that as long as the medication is taken the risk of rejection is eliminated or at least massively reduced. If we test you and you are showing signs of rejection we just alter your medication, but looking at you now I have no concerns of you rejecting. You are looking much better from when you were first admitted."

"What about Matt?" Sam asked looking to him.

"Matt seems to be coping well after the operation. He's a bit sore like yourself but you'll both be fine." He told her with a smile.

"I wanna see him." Sam stated looking to him.

The doctor nodded. "I'd say give it a few hours. You should both get your rest, not to mention we would have to take your catheter out before you go walking around and because you've been bed bound since you got here I'd advise you have someone with you if you're going to be walking. It'll take some getting used to being back on your feet."

"I just want to get back to normal as soon as I can." She stated to him. "I have three children and a husband who need me at home."

"And I completely understand." The doctor told her with a smile. "We will get you home as soon as we can but your recovery is very important also. It's not something we can rush. Now we can remove the catheter and as long as someone is with you we can start you off on small journeys. Sticking to the room for today, back and forth to the bathroom and then maybe tomorrow you can venture out into the corridor, depending on how you feel. If you do want to see Matt I suggest you go in a wheelchair. He may only be next door but it'll still be quite a walk and your body isn't used to it. How does that sound?"

Sam nodded to him. "Sounds like a start."

The doctor smiled to Sam before looking to Steve and Danny. "If you gentleman don't mind popping outside for two minutes we will remove Sam's catheter."

Steve nodded as he got up, gently scooping up Reuben, pressing a kiss to his wife's head before he followed Danny out of the room, closing the door behind them, watching as the blinds were closed before looking to Danny. "Am I the only one thinking her seeing Matt is a very bad idea?" He asked as he held a sleeping Reuben close to him, softly rubbing his back.

"No. But I'm thinking if she seems him…" Danny paused and looked to him. "I'm wondering if she will remember everything. Maybe seeing him will trigger something for her." He shrugged a little. "But I'm worried that if she sees him she might go in crazy mode and attack him…I mean pretending to be dead isn't going to go down well her anyway, but knowing it was him that drugged her? She'll go bat shit crazy on him."

Steve sighed a little and nodded. "I know. Hence why I don't want her near him. Not to mention I think I might actually go for him if I lay my eyes on him again."

"I know how you feel Steve…I would love nothing more than to go in there and pummel him. Not just because of what he's done to Sam but what he's done to my whole family." He sighed. "What we did for him. Getting rid of Reyes? Nearly getting killed for him? Mom nearly going down for him? He deserves nothing but a beating and to spend the rest of his life in prison." He told him before looking up as the doctor and nurse came out.

"Okay so we've taken out her catheter. Be handy to have someone close by in case she needs the bathroom, but please try and keep her in the bed just for a while longer. I know she's eager to get up and moving again but she did have major surgery a few hours ago."

"We can try but you may have guessed my wife is a stubborn one." Steve commented with a slight chuckle.

The doctor nodded. "Yes I've noticed. If she needs anything a nurse will be close by." He told them before heading off.

Steve watched him go, heading back into Sam's room he raised an eyebrow and quickly moved over to Sam as he saw her getting out of the bed. "Sam you need to slow down." He told her looking to her, holding Reuben securely in his one arm while his hand moved his wife's arm to help her.

"I just need to stretch my legs." She told him softly, moving her hand to his arm to use him for support.

"One day you will do as you are told." Danny commented as he headed over to Steve, gently taking Reuben from him so Steve could help Sam, moving to sit down, holding a sleeping Reuben close to him.

As Danny took Reuben, Steve then moved his now free arm to Sam's other arm and held onto her tightly. "Okay you've stretched, back into bed." He ordered to her.

Sam looked to him. "I just got up."

"Back into bed Mrs McGarrett, I have to go and pick our kids up from school."

Sam looked to him before she sighed and nodded. "Okay."

"And while I'm gone you are to stay in this bed and not move a muscle." He told her as he gently moved her back onto the bed. "I mean it Sam."

"Yes Commander." Sam replied playfully rolling her eyes as she gently climbed back into the bed, resting back against the pillows.

When Sam got back into bed he playfully poked his tongue out to her before he then looked to Danny. "You okay to keep a hold of him while I get Alfie and Lily?"

"Yeah sure, we will keep an eye on her."

Sam shot a glare to her brother. "I'm not a prisoner Danny."

"No, but you are on bed rest until further notice. What part of you had major surgery is not sinking in for you?" He asked with a shake of his head. "Your kids need to see you getting back to health. That's not going to happen if you're doing things too quickly."

Sam scoffed. "Sorry dad."

"Try not to kill each other." Sighed Steve as he left the two siblings to it. He promised Alfie that he'd pick him up and he had every intention of keeping that promise. He was over the moon that Sam's transplant was a success and she was starting to feel better. She was on the road to recovery. Another step closer to coming home. He couldn't wait to see Alfie and Lily's face when they saw their mother. They were going to be so happy she was getting better.


	19. Chapter 19

Stood by the school gates, Steve waited for Alfie and Lily to come out. As the children started to make their way out, Steve smiled as Lily came running at him. Scooping her up he hugged her tightly and pressed a kiss to her head. "You have a good day princess?" He asked with a smile to her.

Lily grinned and nodded to him as she happily held up her picture for Steve to see. "I done a nice card for mommy." Glancing around she frowned and looked to him. "Where's Reuben?"

"She's going to love that." He told her with a smile before tapping her nose. "Reuben is with Uncle Danno and mommy at the hospital." He told her with a smile before he smiled to Alfie as he came over to him. "Hey bud. Good day?" He asked looking to him.

Alfie gave a slight shrug. "It was okay." He told him.

Popping Lily back on her feet, he bent down in front of his son and looked to her. "Hey look at me." He ordered softly to him. As Alfie tore his eyes from the floor and looked to him Steve smiled. "Your mom is looking forward to seeing you. So you need to turn that frown upside down mister. Reuben's already dubbed you in it for being sad. She needs to see you happy." Gently pulling him to him he hugged him. "She's going to be okay bud. Doctor said she'll be home in no time." Pulling back he looked to her. "How about…" He paused and looked to Lily then back to Alfie again. "How about we have a sleepover with mommy tonight?"

"Can we do that?" Alfie asked looking to him, his face lighting up slightly.

"Sure we can." He smiled. "I will see if Uncle Danno will watch Reuben and me, you and Lily will sleep in the hospital with mommy."

"What about school?" Lily asked looking to him.

Steve looked to them. "How would you like to take the day off tomorrow?" He asked with a smile to them. He knew he shouldn't really be taking them out of school but he knew how much they were missing Sam and right now he just wanted his children happy and if that meant spending the night and tomorrow with their mother then so be it. All he wanted was his family happy.

Both Alfie and Lily grinned and nodded. "That sounds awesome." Alfie declared looking to him.

Steve smiled. "Well come on then. Let's go see your mom. I bought a box of mommy's favourite chocolates for you to give to her okay?"

"Mommy loves chocolate." Lily commented with a chuckle as she took her father's hand as he offered it to her and happily walked to the truck, Alfie walking beside her.

"That she does so I'm sure it'll make her feel much, much better." He told her with a smile. Opening the truck door for her, he helped Lily up before strapping her in as Alfie went around to the passenger side. Closing the door he then climbed into driver's seat, making sure Alfie was strapped in before he started up the engine and began to drive back to the hospital.

"When will mom be coming home?" Alfie asked, looking to his father.

"Hopefully sometime next week." He told him looking to him before he sighed a little. "Your mom had to have a new kidney…so she has to stay in hospital to make sure that its working like it should. She's going to be sore for a few days but she is coming home." He promised looking to him briefly before looking to the road once more. "No more being sad okay? Everything is going to be fine."

Alfie nodded a little. "Okay dad."

Steve looked to him and smiled a little. He needed to know that Sam was going to be okay. Pulling up outside the hospital he climbed out of the truck, opening the door for Lily as he took her free hand before closing the door and heading to the back, grabbing an overnight bag which he had packed the children's and fresh clothes for tomorrow and a small bag for Reuben before going over to Alfie, locking the truck up as he shut the door behind him before he draped his arm over his sons shoulder and smiled down to him as they headed up to Sam's room. Opening the door for them he smiled as he watched Lily happily skip into the room, Alfie following behind her.

"Mom." Grinned Alfie as he moved over to Sam, climbing up onto the bed he moved to hug her tightly.

Sam smiled seeing her elder two come in. As Alfie got onto the bed Sam smiled as she moved her arms around her son and pressed a kiss to his head as she held him close to her. "Hey buddy." She whispered with a smile, her eyes closing briefly before she looked to Lily and smiled as she climbed onto the bed with them and hugged her too. Moving her other arm around Lily she kissed her head.

Steve smiled as he watched his wife and children; popping the bag by San's bed before looking to Sam and frowning slightly. "Where's Danny and Reuben?"

Sam looked to her husband and smiled. "Danny's gone to take him for something to eat. He was starving."

"When is he not starving?" He asked with a chuckle before he smiled and moved over to the bed and smiled to them, watching as both children happily cuddled into their mother.

"Mommy I done you a card." Lily happily told her as she waved her picture for her before offering her the chocolates. "And these are for you cause they are your favourite." She told her with a smile.

Sam smiled as she took the card and chocolates and pressed a kiss to her head. "Thank you baby girl." She whispered with a smile to her before she looked down to Alfie who was just happily cuddling into her. Kissing his head Sam smiled down to him. "You okay bud?"

Looking up to his mother Alfie gave a little nod. "I've just missed you."

"I've missed you too." She told him kissing his head again.

"So tonight…" Began Steve as he looked to his wife. "Us four are going to have a sleepover." He told her with a smile. "Here with you."

Sam looked to him. "Really?"

"Really." Confirmed Steve with a smile before he looked to their children before looking to Sam. "They've missed you a lot…thought they could do with spending some time with their mom now she's feeling better."

Sam looked to Steve and smiled before looking down to the children. "Now that sounds like a good idea to me." She smiled to them before she looked up as Danny came back with Reuben.

"Dada!" Reuben beamed before looking to his sister. "Alfie! Lily!" He chirped to them.

"What about mommy?" Sam asked with a pout.

Reuben looked to her for a minute before grinning. "Mommy!"

Steve chuckled as he took Reuben from Danny before he then looked to Danny once more. "You okay to have mister tonight for me?" He asked looking to him. "Me and the kids are going to have a sleepover here with Sam."

Danny smiled and nodded. "Sure." He looked to Alfie and Lily. "Come on you two, let's go and get you something to eat."

"I'm not hungry." Alfie commented snuggling into Sam more.

Sam looked down to him. "You've got to eat buddy." She told him. "Please go and have something to eat. I'll be right here when you come back." She promised with a smile to him.

Alfie looked to her before nodding. "Okay. Would you like anything?"

Sam smiled and shook her head. "It's okay buddy I'll have something a bit later."

Alfie nodded as he got down from the bed and looked to his sister. "Come on Lily. Sooner we go the sooner we can come back." He told her heading over to his uncle.

Kissing her mother on the cheek, Lily jumped down from the bed and followed her brother over to her uncle before following them out.

Steve smiled watching them go before he then popped Reuben down on the chair and grabbed his phone and put a film on for him to watch and passed it to him, smiling as Reuben happily took the phone and began to watch the film before he moved and sat on the bed with Sam. "You are looking much better."

"I feel it." Sam commented with a smile to him, looking to Reuben before she then looked to her husband, sitting up properly she gently pulled Steve closer to her by his shirt and pressed a soft kiss to his lips.

Steve smiled as he happily kissed her back, his hand gently moving to her cheek before he smiled and gently pressed a kiss to her nose, pressing his forehead to hers. "I can't wait to get you home." He whispered to her with a smile.

Sam smiled hearing him, holding onto one of his hands before she gently ran her fingers lightly over his lips before moving her fingers onto his stubble. It was obvious he hadn't shaved in a good few days. "This is growing on me." She whispered to him with a smirk.

Steve smirked back to her. "Yeah?"

"Yeah." Sam commented to him with a smile before she looked up to him. "I'm sorry."

Steve frowned as he looked to her. "Sorry for what?"

Sam sighed. "For everything that has happened the last few days…I can't imagine what you've been going through, especially when they had to sedate me. I can only imagine your stress level increasing rapidly."

Steve shook his head as he looked to her. "You don't have to apologise Sam. The only person who should be apologising is your so called brother. If he hadn't started to drug you we wouldn't be at this stage yet. All this is his fault, not yours."

Sam looked to him before she gave his hand a gentle squeeze. "I love you."

"I love you too." He told her as he lent in and pressed another kiss to her lips. "And when you're better…" He began before he pulled back slightly and looked to her. "I'm going to show you how much."

Sam smirked hearing him and hovered her lips to his. "You have no idea how good that sounds."

Steve smirked to her and kissed her once more.

"None of that you two." Danny commented coming back with Alfie and Lily.

"I'm allowed to kiss my husband." Sam commented looking to her brother before she smiled down to Alfie and Lily as they joined her on the bed once more.

"Yeah but you two struggle to keep your hands off each other as it is. Last thing you need is to pull your stitches because of extra activities." He commented as he picked up Reuben and sat on the chair, moving Reuben onto his lap as he kept happily watching his film on Steve's phone.

Sam rolled her eyes at her brother before looking to Alfie and Lily. "What did you guys have?" She asked looking down to them.

"Chicken nuggets, cheesy mashed potato and peas." Lily told her with a grin.

"Your favourite. You came on a good day." She smiled before looking to Alfie. "What about you bud?"

"Pizza with some fries." He told her happily as he snuggled into her side.

Sam smiled down to her children as she happily held them close to her.

"Well, how I about me and little man here get out of your hair?" Danny asked looking to them. "Get your sleepover in full swing." He mused as he got up with Reuben, moving him onto his hip as he headed over to the side of Sam's bed and gently passed him to her so she could have a cuddle with him, passing Steve his phone back.

Sam smiled as she moved her arms around Reuben, chuckling as he gave her a big wet kiss. "Love you too lil man." She mused as she hugged him before passing him to Steve.

Kissing Reuben's head Steve looked to him. "You make sure you behave mister." He told him with a chuckle as he passed Danny's his bag. "He should have enough diapers and wipes in there and there is a b-o-t-t-l-e in there for when he's going to bed."

"Why did you just spell that out?" Danny asked with a frown as he took the bag and moved it over his shoulder.

"Because he'll want it now. We're trying to wean him off it so he only has it for bed."

Danny nodded before he smiled and took Reuben. "Come on bud. We'll see you in the morning." He smiled and waved to his niece and nephew before looking to his sister. "Do as you are told." He told her before he looked to Steve. "I'll text you later." He told him before looking to Reuben. "Wave bye bye buddy."

Steve smiled and waved bye to Reuben before he then looked over to his wife and children before he moved and sat on the end of the bed. "Right you two…how about we quickly use mommy's shower and get into our P.J's?"

"What if the nurse tells us off?" Lily asked looking to him.

Steve smiled. "She won't know cause we will be super quick. Come on Lily you first."

"Okay." Lily told him with a grin before she looked to her mother. "I'll be right back." She promised before she jumped down from the bed and rushed over to her father who scooped her up, grabbing the bag, taking out the spare blanket he had bought before he went into Sam's little en-suite. Popping the shower on he helped strip Lily off before helping her into the shower, passing her a sponge and some soap while he folded up her uniform and got out her pyjamas and toothbrush, popping her uniform into the bag out of the way. Popping his head around the door he looked to Alfie. "Come on bud you're next." He told him as he then wrapped a towel around Lily as she came out of the shower.

"Send Lily to me babe." Sam called to him as she moved to sit up more.

Quickly scooping Lily up in her towel, Steve grabbed her pyjamas before taking her out to Sam, passing Sam the pyjamas before popping Lily on the bed next to her and tapping Lily's nose and heading into the en-suite where Alfie was already in the shower. Folding his uniform up he popped them away in the bag, taking the bag back into the main room he looked to Sam and popped the bag on the end of the bed. "There should be a brush and hair tie in the bag for her." He told her with a smile as he grabbed his own pyjamas and headed into the bathroom with Alfie.

Sam smiled to Steve before she nodded slightly hearing him, helping Lily get dried and dressed before she stretched over and grabbed the bag, wincing slightly.

"You okay mommy?" Lily asked hearing her wince.

Sam smiled and nodded. "Just stretched a bit too much. Mommy's still a bit sore from her operation." She explained softly to her before moving the bag onto her lap and digging through it for the brush and hair tie. Popping it by the side of her she smiled to Lily and gestured for her to sit on her lap "Come on. Let's braid your hair."

"Okay mommy." Lily chimed as she gently climbed on her mother's lap.

Sam smiled as Lily moved onto her lap and gently ran the brush through her daughter's blonde hair. Looking up briefly as Steve and Alfie came out of the en-suite all dressed in their pyjamas she smiled before turning her attention back to doing her daughter's hair.

Gently ruffling Alfie's wet hair with a towel to absorb most of the moisture, Steve then done the same for himself before popping the towel back into the bathroom before moving over to the bed once more. Moving the bag onto the floor he then smiled to his wife and daughter as he moved and got comfy on the bed. They were no strangers to sharing hospital beds so they were a pro now at getting comfy.

"There we are princess. All done." Sam told her with a smile as she pressed a soft kiss to her head before she then smiled as Lily crawled back onto the bed. Moving to sit back properly, she leant back into Steve.

Steve smiled as he pressed a kiss to Sam's head. Gently moving his arm around Sam, being careful not to touch where she had her operation, he smiled as he watched the children get comfy, Alfie right in the middle of them while Lily had moved onto his lap and snuggled into him. Grabbing the spare blanket he moved it over himself and Lily while Sam and Alfie managed to get under the hospital covers. Watching his children he smiled to himself as he watched the three of them nod off. Sam still leaning into him as she held Alfie close to her while he kept his free arm around Lily, keeping her close to him as he closed his own eyes and drifted off to sleep. This was what they needed. What the children needed. Some quality time with their mom. All they needed now was for Sam to come home so they could back into some normality.


	20. Chapter 20

Stood in the corridor, Sam looked into her brother's hospital room, arms folded across her chest as she looked to him. She could feel the anger boiling up inside her. After an amazing two days with her husband and children she knew they had to go back to school and she knew Steve and Danny had to go back to work. Steve had point blank refused to go back to work until Sam was back to full health and took charge of looking after Reuben and she knew Danny wasn't thrilled about going back to work knowing she was still in hospital but he reluctantly went anyway. With Danny in work and Steve doing the school run, Sam was going to take advantage of her alone time and get answers from her so called brother. She had waited long enough. She needed answers. Now.

"Mrs McGarrett you should be in bed." A nurse scolded softly as she came around the corner. "You know you shouldn't be walking around unaided. Where's your husband?"

"I feel fine." Sam told her with a soft smile. "I just want to talk to him. Steve's taken Alfie and Lily to school."

The nurse looked to her and gave a slight nod. "Okay but then straight back into bed please. Preferably before your husband returns."

Sam smiled a little. "I will don't worry." She told her before she then headed into her brother's room, quietly closing the door behind her as she looked to him. As he looked to her and smiled, Sam practically glared at him. "Don't you dare." Sam began looking to him.

Matt looked to her and sighed a little. "Oh come on Sam. I saved your life. You'd still be hooked up to that stupid machine if it wasn't for me. Least you can say is thank you."

"If it wasn't for you I wouldn't be in this mess in the first place." Sam stated looking to him. "Why did you do Matt? Did I mean that little to you?" She asked looking to him. "Does family mean nothing to you? Do you have any idea what you've done to mom and dad? What Danny did for you?"

Matt sighed as he rolled his eyes and looked to her. "We've already had this conversation. So save it. Not interested in going over it again."

Sam frowned a little before she then looked to him as she began to think before glaring at him. "Only I can see you…" She mumbled before she then looked to him. Everything coming back to her as she looked to him. "You hate how it's me and Danny and you're out of the picture."

Matt rolled his eyes. "Wrong."

"Not wrong." Sam stated looking to him as she moved closer to him. "I remember the last time we had this conversation. You said I was wrong then but then we both know I'm right. It's not me and you anymore. It's me and Danny and you hate it." She could feel herself getting angrier the more she looked to him. "Was it all worth it Matty? Was making me look like a drug user worth it? Was jeopardising my marriage and my children worth it for your petty jealousy over Danny?" She snapped looking to him. "Or how about having your little girlfriend lie to me? Pretend that she knew exactly how it felt to lose a baby?" She hissed as she hit him over the head. "You are disgusting."

"Hey!" He snapped looking to her. "Don't act like you're better than me Sam. We both know your history isn't a ray of sunshine. Don't you act like you are little miss perfect when we both know you're the biggest fuck up of all of us."

"I am better than you!" She shouted at him. "You did those things to me for MY money. You were happy to take everything me and Steve had worked for. Saved for our kids. Your niece and nephews! How can we mean so little to you?" She asked clenching her jaw as she looked to him. "Fuck up?" She asked looking to him.

"You're not better than me. You don't think I know about you and Steve sneaking behind Danny's back for all those months?"

"Very Sam of you…" Sam mumbled looking to him with a frown before she shook her head and went for him, completely losing her temper with him. "Yes, very Sam of me!" She shouted as she kept hitting him. "You are not my brother!" She shouted once more at him.

"Get off me you crazy bitch!" Matt shouted as he protected his face with his arms.

"I'm crazy?" Sam laughed shaking her head as she hit him again. "You're the crazy one Matt! Look at everything you've done!"

"Sam!" Steve called as he quickly came in, gently pulling his wife away from Matt, moving his arm gently around her waist as he held her close to him.

"You are dead to me." Sam snapped at her brother. "I never want to see you near me or my family again. I hope everything was worth it Matt."

"Sam, come on." Steve whispered down to her as he led her to the door more.

Shaking her head, Sam left the room, seeing Reuben with a nurse she gently took him from her and kissed his head as she held him close going back into her room.

Steve looked to Matt and shook his head before he followed Sam out, spotting blood on the back of Sam's gown he frowned. "Sam…" He called as he moved behind her. "Sam you're bleeding." He gestured for the nurse to come in.

"I'm fine." Sam simply stated to him.

"You're bleeding Sam. You're not fine." He stated back to her, before watching as the nurse opened Sam's gown a little to look.

"You've pulled some stitches." She stated with a sigh. "I'll be back in a minute and re-stitch you." She told her before she then left the room.

As the nurse left, Steve then looked to his wife. "Sam what the hell were you thinking? Why were you even in there?"

"I wanted to talk to him." She mumbled as she popped Reuben on the bed, smiling as he just held onto her.

"Problem is Sam you weren't talking to him. You attacked him."

"He had it coming." She mumbled with the shake of her head. "I remember everything. Our little encounters we had. The things he said." She looked to him. "I wasn't going to let him think he won." She laughed without humour and shook her head. "He knew everything that happened between us. Knew we kept our relationship a secret for a while…wanna know what he said? How very Sam of me." She shook her head and looked to Reuben. "You know he made me look like a drug user because he hates how close me and Danny are. Hates how it's me and Danny and not me and him like it was when we were kids. Wanted Danny to turn against me and knew exactly how to do it." She shook her head. "I never want to see him again. If I ever see him again…I won't be held accountable for my actions." She mumbled before she looked to the door as the nurse came back in.

"Okay Mrs McGarrett sit on the bed and we'll re-stitch you." She told her as she rolled a small trolley over.

Sam nodded a little as she passed Reuben to Steve and sat down on the bed.

Listening to Sam, Steve sighed a little before he took Reuben from her and kissed his head before sitting in the chair opposite his wife as the nurse sorted Sam's stitches out. "Hey look at me." He ordered softly to her. As she reluctantly looked to him he moved his hand to her knee. "You'll never have to see him again okay? He's going away for a very long time. He won't get away with what he did to you. I promise."

Sam nodded a little to him, moving her hand to his that was on her knee before she sighed. "I just can't believe he would sink so low."

"I know babe…but please. Stay away from him until we can get you home. That Polly is already inside. She won't be getting out anytime soon. As soon as he's well enough he'll be going away too."

Sam nodded to him. "Okay." She whispered before she just sat there as the nurse re done her stitches.

"Okay all done." She told her with a smile as she done Sam's gown back up and looked to her. "Please stay in this room away from Matt." She told her before she then left the room.

Sam looked to the nurse before she sighed and rubbed her forehead a little.

Getting up from the chair, Steve popped Reuben down before he moved over to Sam, cupping her face he leant in and pressed his lips softly to hers.

Sam sighed against his lips as she kissed him back, moving her hands to his forearms as she held onto his shirt tightly before pulling away and hiding her face in his chest as she moved her arms around his waist. "I just want to go home." She mumbled with a sigh.

Pressing a kiss to the top of her head he moved his arms gently around her and lent his head down on hers. "Soon." He mumbled to her.

Sam nodded a little before she then looked up to him and sighed. "Don't tell Danny what happened…he'll freak."

"You're lucky I have freaked to be honest babe…" He sighed and looked to her before nodding. "But you will have to tell him…before Matt dubs you in it."

Sam nodded. "I will. When I'm home. When I tell him everything…he might try and beat the shit out of Matt. Be better to tell Danny when Matt's locked up."

Steve nodded down to her before kissing her head once more. "You just make sure that you stay away from him. I mean it. When I'm on the school run I don't want to come back and find you fighting with him again."

"You won't." She promised looking to him. "I'll stay away."

"Good girl." He whispered to her before he then smiled as Reuben came over to them and picked him up. Moving some hair out of his face he looked to Sam. "Alfie, Lily and Reuben…that's all that matters right now. Not Matt."

Sam nodded as she looked to Reuben and smiled before chuckling as she watched Reuben stroke Steve's beard. "I think he lies it…"

Steve chuckled as he nodded. "The other night as he cuddled him to sleep, he stroked my beard as he fell asleep."

"Looks like it's growing on all of us." She mused with a smirk to him.

"Might keep it just for you then." He mused back to her before he moved and sat down next to his wife, moving Reuben to sit on his lap before he looked to Sam. "I love you."

"I love you dada." Reuben chirped to him.

Sam couldn't help but laugh hearing Reuben before she smiled to Steve. "I love you too." She smiled and gently cupped Reuben's face as she smothered his little face in kisses. "I love you too lil man." She smiled to him before she happily stayed close to Steve, resting her head on his arm as she happily held onto his one hand, playing with his wedding ring. All she could think about was going home. She needed to go home.


	21. Chapter 21

"Okay, let's get you sat down and I'll make you a nice cup of tea." Steve commented as he gently helped Sam into the house, one arm protectively around her while his other held onto her hospital bag. After two weeks she was finally allowed home and Steve was more than happy to have her home.

"Steve you really don't need to fuss." Sam commented looking to him as she stepped into the house and moved over to the couch, gently moving to sit down on the couch, smiling down to Eddie as he came and sat by her feet and gently stroked his head. "Hey buddy." She mused with a smile to him. When Steve initially bought Eddie home, Sam wasn't exactly thrilled but when the kids saw him and fussed over him so much she knew she couldn't tell him to take him back. She was quite fond of him herself now. He was a very loyal and loving dog, not only to her and Steve but to their children also.

"I'm not fussing but you are supposed to be taking it easy. Having a kidney transplant isn't like you having your teeth out at the dentist." He told her looking to her before he shut the door behind him and popped her bag on the side. "Now Danny has Reuben and he will pick Alfie and Lily up from school. I haven't told them you're coming home so this is going to be a nice surprise for them." He mused with a smile to her. "And I thought we'd order pizza? Something nice and easy that I don't have to cook and will keep the kids happy." He smiled to her. "I'm going to make you a nice cup of tea and then we can just relax until the kids come home." He told her as he headed into the kitchen and popped the kettle on.

"I've never have any of my teeth out. That's not including the one Airi Fat knocked out." Sam commented to him before she looked to him in awe. He had been so amazing while she had been in hospital. Slowly getting up from the couch, she headed into the kitchen, moving over to Steve she moved her arms around his waist, her head resting on his back.

Feeling Sam's arms move around him, Steve smiled as he looked back to her slightly. "You're supposed to be resting."

Sam smiled hearing him and moved to stand beside him as she cupped his face with her one hand and kissed him. "I'll rest when you are cuddled up with me." She whispered against his lips.

Steve smiled against her lips as he happily kissed her back, his arm moving around her as he gently held her close to him before he smiled and kissed her nose softly as the kettle boiled. Pouring the hot water into the mug he made up Sam's tea and coffee for himself before he grabbed the two mugs and looked to his wife. "Come on. Sofa." He ordered softly to her as he headed into the living room. Popping the mugs down on the coffee table he then sat down, helping Sam down as he held her close to him, pressing a kiss to her head before he looked to Eddie who happily laid in front of his feet.

Following her husband into the living room, Sam happily moved next to him as she smiled and curled into him, her legs moving to dangle over his lap. Smiling to Eddie she then sighed happily as she lent her head onto Steve's shoulder. "It feels so good to be home." She whispered with a smile to him.

"It's good to have you home." He told her with a smile. "I can't wait to see the kids face when they see you."

Sam smiled. "They'll be happy they won't have to see me in that hospital again."

"I'm happy not to see you in that hospital gown." He smiled and tugged on her joggers and vest, softly rubbing her leg. "Nice to see you in some normal clothes."

Sam smiled to him before chuckling a little. "I think anything is better than those horrible hospital gowns." She shook her head before slowly leaning forward and taking her tea in her hands. Taking a small sip she then sighed happily once more. "Now this is good." She smiled. "It's official. Hospital tea sucks as much as the food."

Steve smiled as he grabbed his coffee and took a sip, looking down to Eddie he then relaxed back on the sofa, enjoying this moment with his wife. It felt so good to have her home again.

Taking his coffee, Sam put his cup back down along with hers before she relaxed back with him, resting her head back on the sofa as she turned Steve's face to look at her, softly stroking his stubbly jaw line before she kissed him once more.

Watching her take his coffee, Steve smiled as he happily kissed her back, his one hand softly stroking her thigh. Breaking the kiss he looked to her and smiled. "I can't wait for you to be back to full health…"

Sam smirked. "I wonder why." Sam commented to him as her smirk widened.

Steve smirked to her before he then leant in and pressed another kiss to her lips. "You'll have to wait and see." He mumbled against her lips.

Sam grinned against his lips. "Can't wait."

Steve smiled before he pulled back slightly and looked to her. "Can we talk about something?"

Sam frowned slightly but nodded. "Talk about what?"

Steve looked to her before he sighed a little. "It's…well I don't know how to begin…"

Sam moved her hand to his and gave it a gentle squeeze. "You know you can tell me anything…"

"I know." Steve began looking to her. "It just feels stupid…"

"Talk to me Steve." Sam told him looking to him. "You're worrying me."

"I want us to have another baby…" He told her looking to her.

Sam looked to him shocked. That was the last thing she expected him to say. "Another baby?" She asked looking to him.

Steve nodded. "Yeah. I mean not right now…but maybe next year when you are all better or when Reuben starts school…"

Sam looked to him. "What's this about Steve?" She asked looking to him. She could tell there was something he wasn't telling her. "You've only been home a couple of months…" This was so out of the blue. She had no indication that he wanted another baby. He hadn't given her any clues that it was on his mind, especially considering he hadn't been home long.

Steve shrugged a little. "I guess…I guess I just feel guilty." He mumbled looking to her. "I missed out on so much with Reuben and I wasn't here for you when you were pregnant…I want to make it up to our next baby…"

Listening to him Sam sighed as she took his hands and held them to her. "You have nothing to feel guilty about…Reuben will never know you weren't around for the first fourteen months Steve. All that matters now is the time you spend with him now." She explained softly to him. "He loves you. He knows no different."

"But I know…" Steve mumbled as he looked to her. "I know I shouldn't feel guilty but sometimes I just can't help it." He whispered to her before sighing. "It sounds stupid doesn't it?"

"Of course it doesn't Steve." Sam told him looking to him. "I will admit it was a shock…I never expected you to say you wanted another baby…but it's not silly. How long have you felt like this?" She asked him.

Steve shrugged a little. "Not long after I got home…" He admitted looking to her. "It's not just missing out on Reuben its Alfie and Lily too. I missed out on so much with them."

"I wish you had told me sooner…" She whispered to him before she pressed a kiss to his head. "Let's get me better first…" She whispered with a smile to him. "Then maybe we can talk babies."

"If you don't want any more just say…."

"Hey I didn't say that." Sam cut in looking to him before sighing. "I just…I dunno…I guess I'm just scared…"

Steve frowned a little. "Scared of what?"

"About losing you again." She whispered to him. "Not to mention it took us over a year for me to even get pregnant with Reuben…"

"You're not going to lose me…" Steve stated looking to her. "You're stuck with me. Forever." He told her with a smile.

Sam smiled to him before she gave a nod and squeezed his hand. "Well we did always say we wanted a big family." She smiled to him before chuckling. "Danny's going to go grey when he finds out."

"Well until we are pregnant he doesn't have to know." Steve mused with a smile as he leant in and pressed another kiss to her lips.

Sam smiled to before she looked to him with nothing but complete and utter love. Because she loved him more than anything. She knew he loved being dad and she loved being a mom. They had three amazing children already she would happily welcome a forth as long as she had Steve by her side. She was lucky by having good pregnancies apart from the placenta abruptio she had with Alfie during the very end of her pregnancy. Lily was early but healthy and Reuben was a week late and her heaviest. Both labours were hard but she knew if she had Steve with her she would be able to get through it. Danny was her rock through the birth of Reuben, but she knew Steve wanted to have been there. "I love you." She whispered to him.

Steve looked to her and smiled. "I love you too." He whispered to her before he just looked to her. He felt so much better now that he had told Sam how he felt. It was like a weight had been lifted off his shoulders. He knew he shouldn't feel guilty but he couldn't help it at times. As his phone went off, Steve grabbed it form his pocket, seeing the text message he smiled as he looked to Sam. "They're nearly here."

Sam smiled to him as she snuggled into him more. "Good, but until they arrive…" She trailed off and smiled as gently cupped his face and kissed him once more.

Steve grinned against her lips as he happily kissed her back, his one hand still softly stroking her thigh before he broke the kiss as he heard car doors slamming shut. Looking to Sam he smiled. "You ready?" He asked her.

Sam pouted as he broke the kiss before she then smiled and nodded as she lifted her legs up for him to get up. "I am."

Getting up from the sofa, Steve headed over to the front door, opening it he smiled as Lily came running to him. Scooping her up he kissed her head. "Good day princess?"

"Yes daddy." She replied with a smile to him.

"Are we going to see me mom today?" Alfie asked as he reached his father, holding onto his little brother's hand as they toddled up together, Danny following behind.

Steve looked to his eldest son. "Well we kinda don't need too…" He commented looking to him.

Alfie frowned looking to him. "What do you mean?"

Steve smiled as he gestured for him to come into the house.

Walking into the house, Reuben still in tow with him, he then looked to his mother on the couch, a wide grin spreading across his lips as he let Reuben's hand go and rushed over to his mother, moving onto the couch as he quickly hugged her.

Sam smiled as she hugged her son. "I take it you're happy I'm home?" She asked with a chuckle to him.

Alfie smiled and nodded as he clung onto her.

"Mommy!" Lily beamed seeing her mother.

Steve smiled as he popped Lily down, watching as she joined Alfie on the couch before he picked up Reuben and held him close as he looked to Danny. "Thanks for picking them up for me."

"Well you are family so I couldn't really say no could I?" He mused cheekily to him before he then looked to his sister. "Nice to be home?"

Sam smiled as she kept her arms around her children and nodded to her brother. "It feels amazing." She admitted to him. "I can't wait to sleep in my own bed."

"What I would have thought you were used to hospital beds by now. You spend more time in them than anyone else." He teased to her.

Sam rolled her eyes at him and poked her tongue out to him before she smiled and kissed each of her children's heads.

"Duke called earlier." Danny began as he looked to his sister. "Matt has requested a visit off me."

"Hope you told him where to stick it." She grumbled before she looked down to Alfie and Lily. "Why don't you two go and change out of your uniforms and wash up ready for dinner? Daddy's ordering pizza for us tonight."

"Awesome! Come on Lily!" Alfie beamed to his sister as he jumped down from the sofa and headed up to the stairs, Lily following.

Watching her children go, Sam then looked to her brother. "Are you going to see him?" She asked.

Danny looked to her and shrugged a little. "I don't know…mom and dad want to see him when they arrive too. He's pretty insistent on seeing us…"

"I wonder why." She grumbled with the role of her eyes and sighed.

Danny frowned. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Moving to sit down next to Sam, Steve held Reuben close to him as he looked to Danny and then to Sam once more. "You better tell him."

"Tell me what?" Danny asked looking between the two.

Sam looked to Steve before she then looked to her brother and sighed "I attacked Matt last week."

Danny frowned. "What? When?" He looked to Steve. "Where were you? Where was I?" He asked confused. "Why is this the first I'm hearing about this? What the hell was going through your head? Why did you even go and see him?"

Sam sighed as he fired all these questions at her. "It was the morning you went back to work. Steve was on a school run…I went to talk to him. Words were exchanged. I lost my temper."

Danny rubbed his forehead and sighed in frustration as he looked to his sister. "What did he say?"

"You don't want to know." She mumbled.

"No come on. What did he say for you to lose your temper and attack him?"

"I remembered what he did. Everything he said to me. It all came flooding back." She told him before looking to him. "He did his research Danny. He knew all about me and Steve and how we didn't tell you. As Matt would say…a very Sam thing to do." She rolled her eyes. "That's when I lost it." She mumbled before she looked to him. "He's jealous of you."

Danny frowned. "What? Why?"

"Because of how close we are now. He hates that it's not me and him. I'm not his partner in crime like I used to be. He says I'm wrong, but I know him. I know when he's lying." She shrugged and looked to him. "I've told him I never want to see him again. Not after what he did. He probably wants to see you to try and make me out to be the bad guy…" She shrugged and looked to him. "Just don't believe everything he says."

"Sam the day I believe a word that comes out of his mouth is the day I dye my hair purple." He told her looking to her as he sat down next to her. "You have nothing to worry about Sam." He offered her a smile before sighing. "You should have told me what happened sooner."

"I know but I didn't want you to freak out. By attacking him I ended up pulling my stitches. Steve and the nurse lectured me. I didn't need a lecture off you too." She told him with a shrug before she smiled as Reuben climbed onto her lap. Kissing his head she moved her arms around him and looked to her brother. "Are you staying for dinner?"

Danny shook his head. "No me and Melissa are going out tonight seeing as Rachel has both Grace and Charlie for the weekend."

Sam smiled and nodded to him before she looked up as Alfie and Lily came down in their pyjamas.

"Well I'll leave you too it." Danny commented as he got to his feet and looked to his sister. "When you're feeling better? I will then lecture you for not telling me about attacking Matty."

Sam rolled her eyes as she looked to her brother. "Goodbye Danny."

Getting up from the sofa, Steve saw Danny out. "I'll call you tomorrow." He told him with a smile before he then watched him go before shutting the door after him. Looking to the sofa he smiled seeing their three children cuddled into their mother. Plonking himself down he smiled and happily watched his little family as Lily and Alfie told Sam about their day while Reuben was playing peek-a-boo with Eddie, giggling away on Sam's lap. This was perfect. Just what they all needed. Family time. Everything was going to be okay.


	22. Chapter 22

Eyes fluttering open, Sam let a small yawn pass her lips as she then looked down to Steve who was resting his head on her stomach as he happily slept away while her arm draped around him. Looking to the clock on the bedside table she let another yawn pass her lips. Just gone six forty five. She had been home for just under a week now and it felt amazing. She was home with the children; Steve hadn't gone back to work yet which she loved so they spent a lot of time together with Reuben while Alfie and Lily were at school before making time for their elder two children when they got home from school. It felt amazing to sleep in her own bed and she loved falling asleep in Steve's arms. It was a feeling that would never get old. Not for her. They would normally settle down for the night after putting the children to bed and Sam would fall asleep not long after relaxing into the bed. She was still getting used to getting up and about and sometimes it would leave her feeling tired quite a lot, but she was getting better. With Matt and Polly in jail she felt a lot more relaxed. She knew she wouldn't just bump into them in the street or have to worry about running into them. At times she would be a bit paranoid when she was on her own when Steve took the children to school but she was getting better, especially knowing Eddie was by her side. Things were a bit strained with her mother, but that wasn't something new. All she needed to focus on was getting better and her family. Not forgiving Matt and Polly.  
Softly running her fingers through her husband's short hair she smiled to herself. Reuben had started to sleep in later after cutting out one of his naps during the day and she would cherish moments like this with Steve.

Feeling Sam's fingers run through his hair, Steve let his eyes flutter open as he then happily gazed up to his wife. "Good morning." He whispered to her as he rubbed his eyes a little.

Sam smiled down to him. "Good morning." She whispered back as she kept running her fingers lightly through his hair. "You look very comfy there Commander." She whispered with a smile. She felt so relaxed and content.

"I am." He admitted up to her with a smile. "I slept like a baby."

"I think we both did." She chuckled and smiled down to him. "Though how you ended up sleeping down there I don't know."

"You were cold in the night."

Sam frowned as she looked to him. "I was?"

Steve nodded. "You were tossing on turning, trying to get the covers around you more. So I wrapped myself around you. Seemed to do the trick."

Sam smiled down to him. "You're the best."

Rolling onto his stomach, he lent up and pressed a soft kiss to her lips.

Sam smiled as she happily kissed him back, resting her hand on his cheek.

Gently climbing over his wife, he happily nestled himself between her legs, being careful not to put too much pressure down on her before he happily kissed her, just happy to have this moment with her. The no sex thing was killing him, and he knew Sam was struggling to keep her hands off him but he knew it was going to be worth the wait. As soon as she better they would be taking full advantage. Last thing he wanted to do was for her to end up pulling her stitches again and her recovery being delayed even more. He didn't want her to overdo anything and rush anything she wasn't ready for.

Happily moving her arms around him, Sam happily kept her lips to his, softly running her fingers back through his hair. She was so tempted to just pull his shirt off and make love to him but she had to resist. She needed to get back to full health before they even attempted anything. She didn't fancy ending back in hospital. She'd spent enough time in there to last her a lifetime.

"What time is your appointment?" Steve whispered breaking the kiss, moving some hair from her face.

"Not till half past eleven." She whispered back to him as she looked to him. "Thought we could maybe go to the day care…enrol Reuben after we have taken Alfie and Lily to school?"

"You wanna enrol Reuben into day care?" He asked looking to her.

Sam looked to him and nodded, her fingers running lightly across his jawline. "Yeah, Alfie was enrolled roughly about his age and Lily went from about nine or ten months. Think it would be good for him. And well…we can have some quality time together before you decide to go back to work."

Steve looked to her before he smiled and nodded. "Sounds like a plan to me." He mused with a smile to her before he leant in once more as he happily pressed his lips to hers. Hearing Reuben on the baby monitor he broke the kiss and looked to the monitor before looking back down to his wife. "I'll go get him." He whispered before he stole another kiss off her as he gently climbed off her and went into Reuben's room. "Hey lil man." He mused to him as he picked him up from his cot, resting him on his hip.

"Bob bobs daddy." The toddler told him, a yawn passing his little lips.

Steve chuckled and rolled his eyes. "I'll go get one for you now." He told him as he went into his own room, Eddie in tow. Eddie always slept in Reuben's room. No one knew why but he favoured Reuben's room. Gently popping Reuben on the bed with Sam. "He wants a bottle; want me to make you a cup of tea while I'm down there?" He asked looking to her.

Moving her arms around Reuben as he laid down next to her Sam then smiled and nodded. "Yes please, I'm going to get the other two up in a minute." She told him with a smile as she pressed a soft kiss to her baby's head.

Steve nodded before he whistled for Eddie. "Come on you." He called as he headed down the stairs.

Watching Steve go Sam smiled to herself before she then looked down to Reuben and moved some hair out of his face. As Alfie and Lily toddled in she smiled to them. "I was just about to come and get you too." She mused with a smile to them. Alfie and Lily were inseparable. She was so glad they had such a close bond, of course they were close to Reuben as well but the age gap between Alfie and Lily was so close, their bond was unbreakable.

Climbing onto the bed Alfie smiled. "Where's dad?"

"He's just gone to make a bottle for Reuben and to make me a cup of tea." She told him with a smile. "How about you two…go and get ready for school…and I'll go and make some pancakes?"

Lily's face lit up. "Yes!"

Seeing how excited Lily got, Sam raised an eyebrow. "Didn't daddy make you pancakes when I was in hospital?"

"He tried." Alfie admitted to her. "But they didn't taste as good as yours."

"He burnt them." Lily told her.

"Fire!" Reuben beamed looking to her.

Sam's face dropped as she looked to her eldest two. "A fire?"

"A tiny one." Alfie told her as he shot Reuben a look before looking to his mother. "It was his first try. He tried his best."

"Oh my babies…" She sighed and looked to Alfie and Lily. "Go and get ready for school and I'll meet you downstairs."

"Yes mommy." Beamed Lily as she jumped down from the bed and went off to her room, Alfie following behind her as he went into his.

Getting up from the bed, Sam scooped Reuben up and headed downstairs. Looking to Steve in the kitchen she popped Reuben into his highchair.

Turning his head hearing movement he frowned a little before he finished off making her tea. "Hey what you doing down here? I was just on my way up."

"Well…the kids kinda told me…" She began looking to him, passing Reuben his bottle seeing it was done for him.

"They told you what?" He asked with a frown as he passed her the mug of tea.

Taking the mug from her husband she smiled and took a sip before she looked to him and sighed. "That you suck at making pancakes."

Steve laughed as he hung his head a little. "They were sworn to secrecy."

"Yeah well Reuben dubbed you in it massively mentioning the word fire…"

"Fire daddy!" The toddler chirped looking to his parents.

"Traitor buddy." Laughed Steve before he looked to his wife. "They can't say I didn't try."

"You get points for effort." She laughed and lent in and kissed him. "Now you go and help them get ready for school and I'll get these pancakes on the go." She mused to him.

Steve smiled and nodded to her as he kissed her back before he then headed upstairs to see what their children were up to. Heading to Lily's room first he gave her door a little knock before he poked his head around the door. "You okay Lils?"

"Yes daddy I'm nearly done." She told him as she put her socks on.

"Okay, don't forget to brush your teeth then downstairs to mommy for breakfast." He told her softly before he then went to Alfie's room. Knocking on his door he then popped his head around. "All good bud?"

"Yeah dad." Alfie smiled as he put his shoes on.

"Awesome. Go brush your teeth then down to mom for breakfast." He told him softly before he then headed back to Lily's room and smiled. "All done."

"Yes daddy. Will you do my hair for me?" She asked holding onto her brush.

"As long as it's something easy." He told her with a chuckle as he then sat on her bed and held his hand out for the brush. "Come here."

"A pony?" She asked looking to him, moving closer to him as she passed him the brush.

"I'm sure I can do that." He smiled as he took the brush, moving his daughter between his legs more as he gently ran the brush through her hair, grabbing a hair tie he then popped it up into a ponytail for her. Quite happy with his work he smiled to her. "All done. Now down to mommy. Breakfast should be done by now."

Lily smiled as she kissed her father's cheek before grabbing her backpack and heading down the stairs and into the kitchen. Popping her bag next to her chair she climbed onto her seat.

Hearing movement behind her Sam smiled to Lily. Seeing her hair she then looked to Steve as he came in with Alfie beside him and smiled. "You're getting a dab hand at doing her hair."

"He can do the easy stuff." Lily told her with a smile as she took a sip of her orange juice.

Steve chuckled as he looked to his wife. "Well I've had lots of practice. Haven't been able to master a braid though…" He pouted a little.

"I'll have to give you a lesson one day." Sam mused with a smile to him before she looked back to the pancakes. "Nearly ready guys." She informed them as she grabbed their plates.

Ruffling Reuben's hair Steve then moved next to Sam. As she plated Alfie and Lily's pancakes up he moved them over to his children, grabbing some fresh fruit and syrup and popping them in the middle of the table. Moving back to his wife he then grabbed Reuben's plate and put it in front of him, cutting some up for him before he then grabbed his coffee and Sam's tea and moved to sit at the table while Sam finished off cooking their pancakes, smiling as he happily listened to the children chatting away.

Plating up the rest of the pancakes, Sam then grabbed the two plates before she moved over to the table, moving Steve's in front of him she carefully sat down before she then smiled over to her children as she listened to them chatting away, Reuben putting his input in now and again to them. This was…perfect. This was all that she ever wanted, her family to be safe and happy and right now they were. She had three, beautiful healthy children who gave her more purpose in life than they would ever know and then there was Steve. The man she loved more than anything in this world. They had their ups and downs, had their fair share of heartache, but it has done nothing but made them stronger. They were inseparable and nothing was ever going to break them. They had each other, had their children, and had their amazing friends. Nothing, or no one was ever going to get in their way.

* * *

 _ **So i hope you enjoyed this story :) I like ending things on a happy note! haha!**_

 _ **As some of you may be aware, in one of my previous stories i mentioned about being promoted in work. With this promotion i now have to complete a diploma which i want to try and finish ASAP but the work load is quite heavy so until i have completed this diploma i will be taking a break from writing. It saddens me to say that because i love writing these stories but the work i need to do is so important and i know you will all understand.**_

 _ **My loyal followers...you have been incredible. If it wasn't for you guys i probably wouldn't have written half of these stories! You guys have been amazing and i will always be thankful.**_

 _ **This isn't a goodbye and i hope to come back with a bang ;) but until i do, take care and i hope the love for Sam and Steve say strong while i'm gone.**_

 _ **I'll see you guys soon!**_

 _ **Much Love**_

 _ **K xxxx**_


End file.
